


Blue Ghoul

by Evil_Fingers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Terror, humor negro, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Fingers/pseuds/Evil_Fingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro chicos metidos dentro de una vieja furgoneta con olor a rancio y a salsa, un trabajo de fin de carrera y una cantidad de lluvia que ni en el diluvio universal.</p>
<p>Lástima que los idílicos planes de Ethan no contemplasen la posibilidad de ser abandonado por su novia, quedarse sin técnico de luces y sonido, terminar atrapados en un pueblo de garrulos y que el agua se convirtiese en un asesino en serie.</p>
<p>Lo común en el sur profundo de Estados Unidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Nos tomamos nuestros trabajos con el menos serio de los sentidos de humor que os podáis imaginar.
> 
> Para dejar sentadas las bases diremos que somos dos y que Blue Ghoul no es nuestro primer engendro, pero si el primero que ve la luz en mucho tiempo. 
> 
> Habrá humor, chistes malos, escatología, referencias sexuales baratas y muchos tíos buenos poniéndose ojitos los unos a los otros.
> 
> Actualizaremos una vez cada diez días, así que quien quiera seguir leyendo, que esté atento a las consecuencias de la espera. Por lo demás, galletas virtuales de regalo a todo el que se lea nuestros trabajos.
> 
> Gracias y esperamos que os guste.

«Pleasentville, 75 kilómetros».

Erin alzó la cabeza y usó su mano de visera para observar pasar el camión que acababa de rugir. En la parte trasera, hacinados en compartimentos individuales, un grupo de cerdos dejó tras de sí una nube de peste a estiércol y otros olores que no pudo identificar.

No supo si el olor fue lo que en última instancia provocó la estampida de Michael hacía el cuarto de baño, pero sí que ese fue el momento justo en el que pensó que a pesar de todas las quejas de Michael —«¿Falta mucho?»— y las constantes bromas de Joel, el viaje estaba resultando ser entretenido. Hasta el momento, se habían detenido en dos pueblos muy pintorescos y en varias gasolineras de aquellas que cumplían a rajatabla el tópico del sur profundo: una tienda atestada de objetos sin orden ni concierto, un dependiente que parecía llevar allí desde que se fundó la primera ciudad del Viejo Oeste y, pegada a la gasolinera, una cafetería cuyo plato estrella era el tan socorrido pastel de manzana.

El camión de los puercos se perdió en el horizonte y en su lugar apareció una Honda negra y plateada. El piloto bajó y se quitó el casco negro para mostrar una cara de rasgos masculinos y gesto tranquilo. Le recordó a uno de esos vaqueros de pasado tormentoso que llegaba a la ciudad para disgusto de muchos y agrado de pocos. El vaquero moderno se dirigió hacía el baño y Erin se alejó de la furgoneta para entrar en la tienda. Un carillón del que colgaban figuritas de delfines anunció su entrada en el local. Era un día caluroso por lo que tenían el aire acondicionado encendido al máximo. El aparato colgaba sobre lo que parecía la puerta hacía el almacén. La tienda estaba mucho menos atestada y desordenada que las demás que había visitado, y tenía un amplio frigorífico para las bebidas frías al fondo del local. Tras el mostrador, donde habría esperado encontrar un hombre con un mono con tirantes o con un peto, había un chico con un enorme pegote de gomina en el pelo y una consola portátil entre las manos. Miró brevemente a Erin, alzó un poco las cejas y después siguió jugando sin prestarle más atención.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta encontrar la zona de los emparedados, los sandwiches y los bocadillos, que no tenían un aspecto demasiado apetitoso. Escogió los sandwiches porque era lo único que parecía no estar relleno de comida para perros, algunos snacks de chocolate blanco para él y de almendras para Joel, y varias botellas de agua fría. Salió de la tienda llevando las bolsas con la compra y regresó a la furgoneta, donde le esperaba Joel, repantingado en los asientos traseros, dejando por fuera del vehículo los pies desnudos, moviéndolos al compás de la música que salía de sus audífonos y que sonaba a un grupo de chicas cantando acerca del tórrido verano de pasión, amor y chulo playas que iban a vivir. 

—¿Y Michael? —preguntó en voz alta, para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

Joel se quitó las Ray-Ban, le miró un momento y se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse de un salto y atacar las bolsas de provisiones. Cogió uno de los snacks de almendras y lo desenvolvió con rapidez, comenzando a comerlo con la avidez propia de alguien que parecía no haberse llevado comida a la boca en varios días.

—Con mucha suerte se lo ha tragado el agujero negro del retrete —comentó mientras masticaba ruidosamente.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver si se encuentra bien.

Joel hizo un gesto con la mano que quería decir: «ve, ve y déjame disfrutar de mi ración de chocolate con frutos secos» y después volvió a recostarse en los asientos traseros de la furgoneta. 

Erin buscó con la mirada la Honda y su jinete, pero ambos habían desaparecido en pos de aventuras más excitantes que las que podía ofrecer aquella gasolinera pérdida en lo que parecía el medio de la nada. Se alejó por un camino de grava, girando en la esquina de la gasolinera para llegar hasta los cuartos de baño. A lo lejos, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, Ethan parecía estar hablando por el móvil. Le hizo una señal con la mano para saludarle, pero su hermano estaba enfrascado en lo que dedujo era una pelea con Carrie, a juzgar por la cara larga —más de lo común— que tenía en esos momentos y en como sujetaba el cigarrillo, apretándolo como si quisiera partirlo por la mitad.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta del pequeño baño y golpeó en ella con los nudillos.

—¿Mickey? ¿Sigues vivo?

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido espantoso y Michael asomó la cabeza despeinada y sudorosa.

—Me muero —se quejó con voz lastimera mientras se agarraba del vientre con ambas manos, apretando ligeramente—. No vuelvo a comer un perrito caliente en mi vida, lo juro.

—¿Te ha sentado como una patada en el estomago, verdad? Te dije que tenía mala pinta —le respondió recordando el aspecto grasiento del perrito y como resbalaba por él la mayonesa casera.

—No tenía tan mal aspecto... —se defendió Michael mientras arrastraba los pies de vuelta a la furgoneta—. Joder, les he dejado el baño...ufff.

Joel alzó la cabeza al oír que alguien venía y les observó desde la parte trasera del vehículo, apoyado sobre los antebrazos, con las gafas de sol en la punta de la nariz, peligrosamente cerca de caerse.

—Te vas a quedar sin gafas —Erin abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió con cierta dificultad. Era bajito y la furgoneta grande y alta, tenía que hacer esfuerzo para apoyarse sobre el peldaño y poder subir dentro.

Se acomodó en el asiento y después se giró hacia atrás a tiempo de ver como Joel formaba una cruz con los dedos índices de ambas manos y trataba de empujar con los pies el pecho de Michael, impidiéndole entrar en la vieja furgoneta.

—¡Atrás, siniestro pozo expulsador de materia desechable! —Se rió Joel—. No quiero que me vomites encima.

Al final, tras una cruenta batalla llena de patadas y risas por parte de Joel, y de empujones y pellizcos del lado de Michael, este al fin pudo sentarse a gusto en lo que ya todo el mundo había comenzado a llamar el «Asiento de Mickey». No sólo porque había conseguido manchar la tapicería de chocolate, si no porque Joel se empeñaba en asegurar que el enorme culo de Michael estaba consiguiendo dejar un hundimiento en el relleno, y que algún día llegaría a formar un agujero.

—No estoy expulsando nada por el agujero de mi cuerpo que te preocupa, así que tu ropa está a salvo —Michael frunció el ceño, se acomodó en su asiento tratando de encontrar una buena postura —. Aviso que voy a tirarme un pedo...

Erin y Joel empezaron a abrir sus respectivas ventanillas entre risas mientras en la furgoneta resonaba el sonido nada despreciable de los gases de Michael.

—¡Sí que estas podrido! —chilló Joel justo en el instante en que Ethan llegaba hasta la furgoneta, abría la puerta, subía de un salto y pegaba un sonoro portazo que hizo que los otros tres se quedasen de inmediato en silencio, observando la manera brusca y ansiosa en la que Ethan desenvolvía un nuevo paquete de Marlboro, se llevaba un cigarrillo a los labios y tras encenderlo, le daba una honda calada con los ojos cerrados. Entonces debió de notar, a pesar del humo del tabaco, el olor de los gases de Michael y se volvió sobre el asiento hacía atrás, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su amigo quien junto a Joel y Erin estalló en carcajadas.

—Tú no vuelves a comer en lo que queda de viaje —sentenció Ethan mientras abría la ventanilla del lado del conductor y después metía las llaves en el contacto—. Ni te atrevas a vomitar, aún estoy pagando los plazos y ya me has dejado manchas sobre la tapicería.

—Creo que debería preocuparte más que se cague en ella —se rió Joel— ¿Quieres que te compremos pañales para el camino?

—Vete a la mierda —Michael se echó sobre Joel, haciendo el amago de estrangularle mientras este seguía riendo.

—No, gracias Michael, pero no quiero ponerme debajo de tu culo.

Erin se rió viendo como Joel le plantaba el pie en la cara a Michael y le decía: «¡chupa, chupa que esta rico!» y Michael trataba de apartarle el pie, empujarle y pellizcarle los brazos, todo al mismo tiempo, de manera que había un revoltijo de manos y pies, y muchas risas por parte de Joel. Se giró de vuelta en su asiento, y miró con una sonrisa a su hermano, quien no sólo no participaba de las bromas —como siempre— si no que además tenía las manos firmemente apretadas sobre el volante de la furgoneta. La postura de sus manos, las cejas fruncidas y la dura línea que habían formado sus labios le decían que no estaba solo disgustado, si no que había traspasado la línea del llamado «cabreo monumental» y que si no había estallado, era porque tenía una cajetilla de tabaco a mano y había logrado encender un cigarrillo.

—¿Pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar mientras abría una de las botellas de agua que había comprado para beber. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como su hermano apretaba aún más los labios, luego soltaba un hondo suspiro y relajaba las manos sobre el volante.

—Carrie acaba de llamarme para decirme que me puedo quedar con el gato y mi polla llenándose de telarañas. Me ha dejado y dice que no va a venir a grabar, y que nos podemos meter la cámara de mierda de su hermano por el culo.

Se hizo el silencio en la furgoneta. Michael y Joel dejaron de pelear y Erin formó un pequeño «oh» con los labios. Con Carrie hacían tres chicas que dejaban plantado a Ethan en dos años.

—Joder Ethan, lo siento —murmuró Michael.

—Estas mejor sin ella, era una zorra —contraatacó Joel.

Michel y Joel se miraron, Joel sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Quieres un besito de consuelo? —preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, lanzando besos al aire.

Erin le palmoteó el brazo a su hermano queriendo transmitirle con aquel gesto que le daba su más sincero pésame, porque comprendía lo difícil que era, para alguien como Ethan, aguantar un viaje tan largo con dos personas tan pesadas e irritantes como lo eran sus dos mejores amigos.

Se giró en su asiento, encendió la radio para silenciar la cháchara de Michael y Joel acerca de lo zorra hija de mala madre que era Carrie, de sus manías, de su «pijipollismo» y de que tenía el culo frío como un congelador en plena ventisca de nieve, y se sumergió en escuchar las canciones de la radio mientras miraba por la ventana.

A pesar del buen tiempo, observó que hacía donde se dirigían había comenzado a formarse un pequeño cúmulo de nubes.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.

El cielo comenzó a llorar pocos kilómetros antes de que Ethan tuviese que desviarse de la autovía principal hacia la comarcal que los llevaría directamente al pueblo de Pleasentville.

Las gotas de agua golpeaban los cristales con una cadencia rítmica y sosegada. Michael se había quedado dormido poco después de acabar su pelea de «el insulto más ingenioso del mundo» con Joel. Había ganado «eres más feo que el grano purulento y con pelos, de la verruga del culo arrugado y viejo, de una bruja que no se lava desde los tiempos de Matusalén». Con aquella victoria, Joel se había quedado más ancho que largo y había sentenciado la disputa poniéndose de vuelta sus audífonos, para no tener que escuchar «esa bazofia que suena por la radio». En esos momentos cantaba bajito una canción que hablaba de los buenos tiempos clásicos, de cuando el rock sólo era rock y todos los músicos sabían tocar la guitarra.

Ethan conducía en silencio, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras Erin se entretenía curioseando un mapa de carreteras. Pleasentville se encontraba situado en un enorme valle, rodeado de una de las más grandes colonias de pinos del país, alejado de las extensas zonas pantanosas de Louisiana. Siguió con su dedo la carretera por la que estaban viajando, deslizándolo por el papel hasta terminar en el centro del lago, una enorme masa de agua que tenía la forma irregular de un trébol de cuatro hojas, y que ocupaba un espacio nada desdeñable sobre el papel. Estaba deseando verlo, porque no todos los días se podía tener la oportunidad de ver un asentamiento del siglo XIX totalmente sumergido bajo las aguas. E igual de sumergidos iban a acabar ellos ya que, cuando Erin se inclinó sobre el salpicadero para poder tener una mejor panorámica del horizonte, pudo distinguir a lo lejos, un grupo de nubarrones oscuros arremolinándose sobre la carretera. No iban a llegar a su destino antes de que les alcanzase la tormenta.

—Joder —se quejó Ethan —No veo una mierda.

Los parabrisas no daban a basto y el agua desdibujaba el paisaje como si de un cuadro pintado con acuarelas se tratase. Erin estaba a punto de volver a su posición, encogido sobre el asiento, cuando algo llamó su atención en la cuneta de la carretera. Era un coche con la puerta del conductor abierta.

—Ethan, para.

—¿Qué?

—Que pares he dicho. Hay un coche ahí delante —señaló con el dedo hacía el sitio donde veía la silueta del automóvil—. Podrían necesitar nuestra ayuda.

Ethan comenzó a farfullar pero fue reduciendo la velocidad hasta que pudo estacionar al lado de la puerta del conductor del otro auto. Erin bajo la ventanilla y sacó brevemente la cabeza. No veía a nadie cerca.

—¿Pasa algo? —Joel se inclinó sobre el hueco que quedaba entre los asientos delanteros, seguido de las quejas de Michael quien, al tratar de inclinarse hacia delante, emitió un quejido, miró primero a Joel, luego a Ethan y después abrió la puerta de la furgoneta para salir corriendo bajo la lluvia hacía los matorrales más próximos, provocando con ello las carcajadas de Joel.

—¡Yo te ofrecí pañales para adultos, pero los rechazaste! —gritó tras poner ambas manos alrededor de su boca a modo de bocina— ¡Acuérdate de bajarte los pantalones y los calzoncillos! —añadió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Erin se rió y volvió a sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla. El coche parado en la cuneta era un Ford viejo y abollado. La pintura, que en otro tiempo parecía haber sido verde musgo, brillaba por su ausencia en algunas partes de la carrocería. La puerta abierta dejaba ver que sobre el asiento del copiloto había una mochila negra llena de chapas, y una bolsa de una hamburguesería de la que sobresalía la pajita del refresco. Pero ni rastro alguno del dueño. Ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando vio una sombra por el rabillo del ojo y pegó un grito ahogado cuando la figura apareció delante de él, vistiendo una sudadera con capucha negra, esgrimiendo una llave inglesa como arma asesina. Fue lo que se imaginó su mente hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un chico joven, empapado hasta los huesos con, efectivamente, una llave inglesa en la mano, pero no la esgrimía como arma.

—Lo siento. Mi coche se ha averiado ¿Podríais llevarme hasta la gasolinera de Frank? —preguntó el desconocido.

—No somos de por aquí —respondió Ethan, inclinándose para ello sobre su hermano, que aún trataba de esconder su azoramiento por haberse asustado de aquella forma.

—Ya lo veo —respondió el desconocido tras echarle un vistazo a la furgoneta. —Está a la entrada del pueblo.

—¿Pleasentville?

—No hay otro por aquí cerca —contestó el chico con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Sube —Ethan le hizo un gesto con la mano derecha—. Hay sitio detrás.

El chico fue hasta su coche, soltó la llave inglesa sobre el asiento del conductor, recogió sus pertenencias y cerró la puerta del Ford de un portazo, sin molestarse en poner el seguro. Erin pensó que no iba a pasar nadie a robarle, y de hacerlo, dudaba que algún ladrón se molestase en tratar de sacar algo de partido a aquella lata sobre cuatro ruedas, que parecía estar dando sus últimos coletazos de vida.

—¿Vais a Pleasentville? —preguntó el chico tras subirse a la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

—Sí —respondió Ethan, encendiéndose otro cigarrillo —Vamos a grabar.

El desconocido murmuro un «Ya, claro...» que sonó impertinente y después chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Aunque al principio se había portado de manera educada y había pedido que le llevasen a la gasolinera, ahora parecía querer estar en cualquier otra parte que con ellos, parados en la carretera, esperando a que Michael volviese de su improvisada salida al «baño».

Por el espejo retrovisor, Erin podía ver la sonrisa artera que portaba Joel, admirando más que mirando al desconocido de la sudadera. Ahí iba, estaba a punto de iniciar su propio cortejo social.

—Me gusta tu pelo ¿te lo tiñes tú o vas a la peluquería? —preguntó mientras se inclinaba sobre él para mirar las mechas azules de cerca. Joel no sabía mantener las distancias para no incomodar a las personas.

—Me lo tiñe mi hermana que es peluquera —respondió el chico antes de sorber por la nariz —Me llamo Reese —se presentó en voz baja, mirando brevemente a Joel, echándole un vistazo rápido antes de apartar la mirada hacia un lado. No parecía acostumbrado a los chicos como Joel: pequeños sacos de pimienta y polvos picapica sin vergüenza alguna, que se comportaban como felinos a punto de atacar a su pequeña y roedora presa.

La partida de caza de Joel fue interrumpida por Michael, quien abrió la puerta de la furgoneta y se dejó caer dentro de ella, empujando y mojando en el proceso a Joel quien se quejó con un «Capullo» y un golpe flojo en el brazo de Michael.

—Me has mojado y no estás precisamente calentito ¿sabes?

—Si quieres te meto mano, ya verás que rápido entras en calor —se burló Michael, lanzando un beso a Joel quien trataba de acomodarse mejor sobre el asiento para que pudiesen caber tres personas. En ese instante se percató de que había un desconocido en el coche.

—¿Y tú quien eres?

—Papá Noel —contestó Reese antes de apoyarse en un lado de la puerta y girar la cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

—Pues has perdido peso y años...

—Se le ha estropeado el coche y se va a venir con nosotros hasta el pueblo —explicó Erin mientras se giraba de rodillas sobre su asiento.

—El cinturón —le recordó su hermano antes de poner en marcha el vehículo.

—Sí, papá —Erin puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sentarse. Viajar en coche con Ethan no era nada divertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si no dejas un comentario, no sabemos lo que piensas.


	3. Capítulo 2

Joel se inclinó sobre el estante de los aperitivos, y revolvió entre las bolsas hasta sacar una de maíz inflado con sabor a queso, se giró con su botín entre las manos y agarró algunos snacks de chocolate. Al otro lado del pasillo, Reese le observaba disimuladamente mientras fingía que tenía interés en una revista, cuyo artículo principal versaba sobre el último ídolo musical adolescente. 

Las sandalias que llevaba puestas Joel repiquetearon por el suelo de la gasolinera, y Reese no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacía sus piernas. Ni un sólo pelo. Bajo su punto de vista eran perfectas. No eran las piernas de un hombre pero tampoco las de una mujer, y Reese era incapaz de describir lo que despertaba en él esa visión. Era calor, eran palmas de las manos sudando y otros pensamientos poco castos que tenían que ver con la forma en la que se moverían esas piernas si estuviesen enredadas entre las sábanas de una cama. Joel era el chico más guapo, menos masculino y más sexy que había visto en toda su vida, después de todo vivía en el culo de Estados Unidos: Pleasentville, donde estaba de moda ir enseñando la hucha del trasero, disparar con escopetas de perdigones a viejas latas de gasolina y donde lo más emocionante que pasaba era el festival de fin de verano, cuyo punto álgido era un concurso de talentos e imitaciones muy cutre al que su madre asistía religiosamente todos los años.

Estaba deseando largarse de allí. Pleasentville no sólo era el lugar más aburrido, soso y atrasado de América, sino que encima estaba a dos horas de distancia de cualquier otra localidad. Si quería ir al cine, a comer en una hamburguesería o comprarse ropa, tenía que conducir su chatarra de Ford hasta Kingston, la ciudad más cercana. Solía salir temprano por la mañana y volver muy tarde, rezando para que el coche no decidiese morirse a mitad de camino. Algo que parecía haber sucedido por fin.

Dejó la revista de vuelta en el expositor y se acercó, con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta una estantería con bebidas en lata, al lado de la cual Joel no paraba de manosear la mercancía, tanto comestible como no comestible. Se giró cuando le notó a su espalda y le enseñó muy orgulloso su último descubrimiento: refresco de uva. Le alargó la mano con un pack de seis de aquellas latas y cuando Reese lo recogió, Joel volvió a girarse y a cotillear dentro de una caja de plástico llena de chocolatinas con envoltorios de colores brillantes.

—Tienen de esos que llevan queso y fresas —le informó antes de sacar al menos seis chocolatinas diferentes para enseñárselas— ¿Quieres? Te invito.

Reese se inclinó para atrapar con los dientes la chocolatina, rozando a propósito sus labios contra la mano de Joel. Esperaba estar siendo lo suficientemente obvio para que Joel pudiese interesarse pero no para espantarle, o que se creyese que estaba desesperado —que lo estaba— que era un acosador o peor, un paleto virgen de diecisiete años que no tenía nada demasiado interesante sobre lo que hablar u ofrecer. Algo que por otra parte también era.

Por suerte parecía que asustarle no le estaba asustando, porque Joel le guiñó el ojo con descaro y se alejó hasta la caja registradora a golpe de cadera. Reese le siguió evitando por todos los medios quedarse atontado mirando el culo de Joel, perfectamente enfundado en unos vaqueros cortos. Tuvo que hacer acopio de voluntad y entretenerse en leer los carteles que había en la pared del fondo, de coca-cola, fanta, bocadillos, el menú de la cafetería de al lado, una tabla de apuestas de dardos...

—¿Perdón? —respondió cuando se dio cuenta de que Joel le había estado hablando y él había estado leyendo con auténtica pasión los ingredientes del «Bocadillo Especial con Relleno Especial», que, redundancias a parte, se parecía sospechosamente al «Bocadillo con relleno de mayonesa, huevo y carne picada», pero el doble de grande.

—Te decía qué si te han dicho algo del coche —volvió a preguntar Joel mientras toqueteaba un poco las gafas de sol que había en el expositor rotativo junto a la caja registradora.

El dependiente, Frank Junior, hijo del dueño, restregó la mirada por Joel como si estuviese viendo un alienígena. Luego miró a Reese y le hizo un gesto con el mentón, alzándolo hacía arriba. Era el saludo de paleto patentado en la zona y quería decir algo así como: «Hey, tío». A Reese no le quedó más remedio que imitar el movimiento de Junior para que el domingo su madre no volviese a casa diciendo que May, la madre de Junior, le había dicho en la Iglesia que su hijo era un antipático que no había saludado al suyo. La madre de Reese no entendía porque su hijo y Frank Junior no podían ser buenos amigos habiendo ido al colegio juntos. Parecía no importarle lo más mínimo que Junior le hubiese metido varias veces a Reese la cabeza en el retrete y que era una mole de cien kilos que encontraba muy divertido dejar en ayunas a su perro mestizo para obligarle a pelearse con otros si quería recibir comida. La chapa de la Protectora de Animales de Kingston que llevaba Reese en la mochila, debía de ser todo un insulto para Frank. 

—La batería ha pasado a mejor vida —Reese suspiró y cogió una de las gafas del expositor, enormes, muy del estilo de los años setenta. La etiqueta con el precio pendía de una de las patillas —Me va a costar un riñón y medio arreglarlo —se probó las gafas de sol y luego se giró hacía Joel con media sonrisa plantada en los labios —Hippy, Chippy, Happy —canturreó y a continuación se percató de que acababa de hacer el tonto, y no pudo evitar que la parte superior de sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve matiz rojo. Sentía que las orejas le estaban ardiendo como un par de farolillos. Al final, iba a conseguir dar una imagen de niñato inmaduro e idiota, cuando lo que buscaba era parecer guay, o al menos dar el pego.

Se quitó las gafas mientras Joel se reía y al girarse se lo encontró probándose unas que no eran de sol. Se parecían a las que llevaba la bibliotecaria del pueblo, feas, sosas y que daban un aspecto de Señorita Rottenmeier que quitaban todo el sex appeal a cualquiera. Menos a Joel, quien se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio y después sonrió con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. La ilusión que se formó frente a los ojos de Reese le comprometía a él, las piernas de Joel alrededor de su cintura, el mostrador de la tienda haciendo de improvisada cama, Frank Junior corriendo despavorido a contárselo a todo el mundo, y Joel con aquellas gafas puestas, mirándole fijamente, provocando que Reese sintiera que se estaba ahogando en los cánticos de una sirena. Luego Joel le sacó la lengua, volvió a dejar las gafas en su sitio y Reese parpadeó, volviendo a ponerse rojo mientras trataba de extinguir lo que quedaba de las ascuas que había dejado aquella fantasía en su perturbada y hormonal mente de adolescente.

Salieron de la tienda con dos bolsas de comestibles repletas de chocolatinas y fritos, y los refrescos de uva. La lluvia caía de manera intermitente sobre el techado de chapa descolorida que resguardaba de las inclemencias del tiempo. El dueño tenía que poner parches y remaches todos los años pero no se le habría ocurrido jamás construir un tejado en condiciones, porque decía que su techado de chapa le daba encanto y carisma a la gasolinera.

—Entonces... ¿nos seguirás haciendo compañía en la parte de atrás a Michael y a mí?

—Qué remedio —Reese fingió que se quejaba pero dejó escapar una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba más que encantado con la idea de ir otro rato más en la parte trasera de aquella apestosa furgoneta, aplastado y acalorado, sólo para poder disfrutar un poco más de la compañía de Joel. 

Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber cuánto tiempo planeaban quedarse allí. Necesitaba saber si tendría otra oportunidad de ver aquellas perfectas piernas y aquella sonrisa que parecía prometer pero no jurar. Se conformaría con un beso de despedida en la mejilla, pero era mentira, si tuviese la oportunidad probablemente caería sobre Joel como un depredador de la jungla sobre su presa. Quería pensar que lo haría de forma sofisticada y original, y que Joel se reiría encantado, le guiñaría un ojo y le prometería volver a aquel agujero de paletos después de que Reese se graduara, para que ambos pudiesen huir en su viejo Ford, a vivir la vida de la carretera. Las Memorables Aventuras de Reese y Joel. Una bonita fantasía que duró el tiempo que Reese tardó en recordar donde estaban, la diferencia de edad y de mundos, y de que al acabar el Instituto le esperaban tres opciones: convertirse de la noche a la mañana en el perfecto ayudante de su padre y entrar en el negocio familiar, dedicarse a la caza y restauración de antigüedades como su madre o tratar de ser aceptado en el Lincoln Study Center de Kingston para cursar estudios de informática y programación. El tercer camino era su codiciado sueño, los otros dos las pesadillas que amenazaban con hacerse realidad si no conseguía convencer a sus padres para que le pagasen al menos la mitad de la matricula del primer año.

«Asco de vida» pensó mientras observaba el horizonte, donde Pleasentville, con el viejo molino de grano a la cabeza, parecía convertirse en el gigante aplasta sueños de las peores pesadillas de un infante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentimos haber tardado, las fiestas nos tuvieron secuestrados y amenazados con un matasuegras.


	4. Capítulo 3

Ethan sacó la mano por la ventanilla y dejó que la ceniza del cigarrillo cayera golpeada por la lluvia. Observó como el agua resbalaba por su mano y después a Joel, sonriendo y coqueteando con el chico que habían recogido en la carretera. Joel nunca perdía las oportunidades de, no sólo darse a conocer a todo el mundo, sino también de que todo el mundo ardiese en deseos de conocerle a él, como si de un divo del celuloide se tratase. No le gustaba la atención del tipo abrumador y agobiante, pero si aquella que inspiraba una ligera envidia malsana y la entera atención de todo gay disponible y de su tipo que hubiese en su radio de esplendor social. Era un eficiente relaciones públicas que le había sacado de muchos atolladeros a lo largo de sus años universitarios. De no ser por él no podría haber repetido algunos exámenes en primer curso, un tipo de último año le habría machacado la cara a puñetazos y no habría conocido a Carrie, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de dejarle tirado, no podía considerarse del todo una ventaja devenida de su amistad.

Fue Joel quien le arrastró a aquella fiesta en casa de alguien de cuyo nombre Ethan no era capaz de acordarse. Ella le había gustado en seguida, tenía el cabello moreno muy largo y una risa totalmente estúpida que secretamente le encantaba. Ambos estaban bebiendo coca cola de un bote y recordaba que se había disculpado, al menos en tres ocasiones, porque le había pisado el pie derecho, enfundado en unos mocasines beige que le quedaban estupendamente bien. Ethan sabía de moda lo mismo que la gran mayoría de hombres: el nombre de alguna modelo que estaba buena y que había algo llamado pasarela y algo conocido como saber combinar estampados y colores, que parecía poner a los hombres no sólo en estado de alerta, si no también encender en ellos el «modo pánico visceral». Pero de algo estaba seguro, Carrie tenía muy buen gusto a la hora de vestir y había tratado, sin mucho éxito, de inculcarle algunos de sus conocimientos.

—¡No, Ethan, no! ¡Por dios, esos pantalones son horribles! ¡Pareces un pitufo larguirucho! —y luego, después de reírse, se acercaba hasta su armario y hacía magia, sacando de algún oscuro rincón un pantalón que él ni siquiera recordaba tener porque siempre se ponía el mismo par de vaqueros un poco rotos y desteñidos. Así había sido al principio, todo risas, pero después, en algún momento difícil de encuadrar en el tiempo, Carrie había dejado de reírse y de hacer magia.

«Ponte lo que quieras» le había dicho la última vez que él le había preguntado si consideraba que el tándem vaqueros camiseta que se había puesto, era el idóneo para la ocasión. 

Si tan sólo pudiese recodar cuando habían empezado a torcerse las cosas, cuando se había empezado a desmoronar la relación... pero no era capaz. Cuantas más vueltas le daba a las palabras de Carrie, cuanto más analizaba la relación los últimos meses, cuanto más se esforzaba en recordar y entender, menos recordaba y entendía.

Se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la frente y se frotó el entrecejo. Empezaba a creer que aquel viaje había sido una de las más pésimas ideas que había tenido en toda su vida. No sólo se trataba de la espantada de Carrie y del abandono de Dylan, era también aguantar a Michael enfermo, las bromas repetitivas de Joel y los constantes mordiscos que le daba Erin a las uñas. Sabía que estaba preocupado, comprendía que tenía mucho en lo que pensar y que, a pesar de su corta edad, tenía también sus propios problemas, pero era verle llevarse la uña del pulgar a la boca y a Ethan comenzaban a rechinarle los dientes. Estaba tratando de hacer acopio de toda la paciencia que le quedaba, pero estaba cansado, irritado y eso no le ayudaba en absoluto.

Dejó caer el cigarrillo sobre la gravilla del camino y se inclinó hacía un costado para coger una botella de agua. Podía ver, a lo lejos, como su hermano se frotaba los brazos mientras esperaba al lado del cuarto de baño con un rollo de papel higiénico en las manos para Michael.

«Puto perrito caliente» masculló Ethan mientras le daba un trago a la botella. Momentos después vio salir a Michael del baño y a Erin ayudarle a llegar hasta el coche. El único cámara decente que había accedido a ir con él a grabar, se acababa de poner enfermo. 

Se inclinó para abrirle la puerta a su hermano.

—¿Tiene fiebre?

—Diría que sí, que tiene unas décimas.

«Perfecto, jodidamente perfecto».

Instalaron a Michael en el asiento trasero, entre Joel y Erin, y Reese se encaramó en el asiento del copiloto para guiar a Ethan a través del entramado de sinuosas y pequeñas calles del pueblo. Pleasentville no podía considerarse pequeño, pero a la vista saltaba que era una comunidad con pocas distracciones fuera del trabajo. Mientras más se iban acercando, más podía entreverse su origen agrícola y ganadero. Quedaban en pie muchas granjas, aunque algunas parecían abandonadas, con las puertas de los graneros atrancadas y las ventanas tapiadas.

—¿La crisis de los setenta y ochenta? —se interesó Ethan. Todo lo que tenía que ver con la historia del país, desde los orígenes del colonialismo hasta nuestros días, era fuente de interés para él. Cada nueva historia, cada nuevo dato descubierto o aprendido, escuchado o leído, podía convertirse a la larga en manantial inagotable de buenas ideas para documentales que todavía no estaban grabados, y que aún necesitarían el empuje de varios años –y bastante dinero –para poder ver la luz del día. 

—Si —respondió Reese con un suspiro —Cerraron muchos negocios, se fueron a pique granjas que llevaban hasta tres o cuatro generaciones en la zona. Mi padre dice que hubo quien llegó a creer que Pleasentville iba a convertirse en otro pueblo fantasma más para la colección del estado.

—¿Hay muchos? —indagó Joel mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

Ethan no puedo evitar la media sonrisa que se formó en sus labios cuando vio que el repentino e inusitado interés de Joel por la historia, hizo que de repente Reese se convirtiese en una máquina de datos y anécdotas.

—Cerca de nosotros hay al menos tres. Southville está por allí —hizo un gesto vago con la mano en dirección suroeste —Es el más pequeño. Un incendio a principios de los años treinta dejó la zona inhabitable. Luego se llenó de hippies en los setenta. Querían construir una especie de comuna utopía, pero el gobierno local les echó a golpe de porra y desde entonces está vacío.

»Wallingford se quedó desierto a principios de los noventa, luego lo compró un cacique local y convirtió algunas de las casas en museos de piezas bizarras. Luego lo cerró, lo volvió a abrir y hoy en día está cerrado a los visitantes. Alguien construyó una cerca alrededor y la electrificó. 

»Y luego esta Louge Town al norte, bastante cerca de Pleasentville. Fue un enclave importante durante el Viejo Oeste. Parece que el ferrocarril del sur iba a pasar a través de él, así que la gente de la ciudad empezó a frotarse las manos. Luego cambiaron el recorrido y tras una o dos épocas de malas cosechas no le quedó más remedio a la gente que irse de allí.

—En resumen, es una mierda de sitio para venirse a vivir —apostilló Joel.

Ethan observó, por el rabillo del ojo, que Reese se había removido en el asiento incomodo. Cualquier tipo de la zona podía decir que su pueblo, su tierra, su gente eran puro estiércol pisoteado por cerdos, vacas y otros animales de granja. Pero no era lo mismo cuando un extraño, alguien que no había nacido entre ellos, llegaba desde una gran ciudad y te restregaba por la cara que venías de un agujero hediondo de paletos y que por lo tanto tú también eras uno. Ahí iba uno de los mejores ejemplos de porque a veces el buen hacer social de Joel acababa girando en el agua del inodoro y a lo lejos podía escucharse el ruido de la cisterna.

—Lo que quería decir —se apresuró a explicar su amigo —Es que es una mierda de sitio para vivir pero en el sentido de que parece que los pueblos de los alrededores se van a pique. A lo mejor es que los de Pleasentville les quitáis la buena suerte, lo de ser guapos y simpáticos, y las baterías de coches arruinadas —las manos de Joel se posaron sobre los hombros de Reese haciendo que la rojez de sus mejillas volviese a arder con fuerza —Relájate. Era una broma.

Y ahí iba un ejemplo de lo bien que sabía Joel arreglar sus meteduras de pata. Si, Ethan podía considerarle un maestro, un genio estratega. A veces pensaba que en otra vida había sido un elegante y amariconeado embaucador y estafador, que les vaciaba las carteras a los ricachones que acudían a los clubes de Jazz en los años cincuenta. 

Joel se pasó el resto del viaje interrogando a Reese sobre aspectos de su vida. Edad, planes de futuro, familia, amigos, pareja. Aquello permitió que Ethan pudiera concentrarse en, no sólo seguir conduciendo, si no en tratar de pensar de forma positiva, en lograr encontrarle las ventajas a las desventajas y la buena cara a la mala suerte. Michael estaba enfermo, si, pero probablemente era tan sólo una gastritis de esas que duraban veinticuatro horas. Gracias a la presencia de Reese, Joel estaba ocupado y no molestaba, y con el cambio de asientos Erin no sólo había dejado de comerse las uñas, sino que además estaba ocupado cuidando de Michael. Ahora sólo faltaba que dejase de llover, ir al médico y de allí a la casa de huéspedes, para poder descansar en condiciones esa noche. Dos días durmiendo en la furgoneta habían terminado con la espalda de Ethan en forma de interrogación mal hecha.

—Tengo frío —se quejó Michael, con la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de los hombros de Erin.

—Joel, mira a ver si debajo del asiento hay algo para taparle —indicó Ethan mientras tomaba una curva y calculaba que en menos de diez minutos estarían ya rodando sobre el asfalto de Pleasentville.

Joel sacó, a base de tirones, un abrigo que había debajo del asiento. Por el aspecto y el olor, perfectamente podía llevar allí desde el invierno pasado. Se encogió de hombros y lo echó por encima de Michael. 

—Tendrá que valer esto, campeón. No hay nada más.

—Huele a muerto.

—No te quejes tanto, tu habitación huele peor que eso —Joel alzó una ceja, retando a Michael a llevarle la contraria.

La furgoneta pilló varios baches justo a la altura del cartel que informaba a los visitantes de la entrada a Pleasentville, en el condado de Marlowe, población de... allí una mutilación en la valla no permitía leer la información de rigor de todos los sitios, que informaba del número de habitantes, o del número de habitantes y del equipo de fútbol local, o del número de habitantes y el plato oriundo de la zona, o del número de habitantes y lo que fuese que en el pueblo se considerase de importancia bíblica. 

—Sigue todo recto por este camino y luego gira a la izquierda en la segunda calle que veas —explicó Reese mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para señalar con la mano el camino que debían tomar —Urgencias funciona a estas horas.

En el aparcamiento del centro médico había dos coches, uno pequeño con el clásico aspecto de automóvil europeo, y una ranchera grande con el guardabarros sucios. En uno de los laterales se veía una pegatina con una ambulancia de dibujo que corría a toda prisa. En letras rojas podía leerse: «Cuidado. Médico al volante.»

—Que panoli —comentó Michael instantes antes de empezar a retorcerse sobre el asiento y volver a gimotear frases inconexas sobre tripas fuera de su sitio, muertes prematuras y asesinatos a perritos calientes. Michael era el peor enfermo posible. Ethan estaba convencido de que iba a ser toda una pesadilla para el médico que tendría que atenderle. 

Erin corrió bajo la lluvia, con las zapatillas de deporte nadando en charcos inmensos para llamar al timbre que había junto a la puerta, mientras los demás arrastraban a Michael fuera de la furgoneta. Tenía el cabello pegado al rostro a causa del sudor y la cara pálida. Instantes después la puerta se abrió y en el vano apareció un hombre joven con bata blanca que mascaba chicle. Tenía una mata de cabello negro rizado, una incipiente barba y bolsas bajo los parpados. Miró a Michael con el ceño fruncido, saludó a Reese con un escueto movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado.

—Metedle dentro, en la habitación de la izquierda, que ahora voy.

El centro médico era pequeño pero estaba muy cuidado y limpio. Para malestar de Ethan olía a desinfectante y a limón. Por los altavoces sonaba música ligera y sobre la mesa de recepción descansaba una Game Boy junto a una enorme pila de papeles por clasificar.

—Creí que los médicos de pueblo venían ya predeterminados como hombres mayores y un poco cascarrabias —comentó Joel en voz baja.

—Cascarrabias si parecía y desaliñado ¿seguro que es médico? —preguntó Michael mientras le arrastraban a la habitación— ¿Sabéis qué? Ya me encuentro mejor ¿nos vamos?

—Claro, si te mueres por el camino te tiramos en una cuneta y listo —respondió Joel.

—Ah... ¿pero no decías que no me estaba muriendo?

Michael siguió quejándose pero Ethan ya no le estaba prestando atención alguna. Se alejó de la sala de consultas por el pasillo. Según experiencias previas, al final de los pasillos de los centros médicos, siempre tenía que haber alguna máquina expendedora. Mientras caminaba se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la camisa, en busca del tabaco, sólo para detenerse a mitad del camino cuando delante de él apareció el cartel de prohibido fumar. Gruñó por lo bajo y se frotó las manos contra la tela vaquera de sus pantalones. Estaba calado hasta los huesos, tenía frío, hambre –no, el no consideraba los snacks de chocolate comida – y el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en él. Su determinación de tener la paciencia de un santo comenzaba a flaquear con cada nuevo quejido de Michael, quien parecía dispuesto a que medio pueblo escuchase sus berrinches, mientras Erin trataba de explicar el horrible aspecto del perrito caliente que había provocado el desastre intestinal.

—Estaba relleno de mostaza casera, de un color entre amarillo vómito y... —fue lo último que atinó a escuchar antes de doblar la esquina y encontrar dos máquinas expendedoras, una de café y bebidas varias, y otra de bollos rellenos. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su ropa hasta que dio con algunas monedas sueltas y sacó un bollo de nata y un café muy cargado. Hasta que no le dio el primer bocado al bollo, no se percató de que era el favorito de Carrie.

Analizándolo con frialdad, mojado, calado hasta los huesos y hambriento, descubrió que no se sentía mal en absoluto. Estaba decepcionado con Dylan por dejarles tirados y enfadado con Carrie por abandonar un proyecto para el que resultaba indispensable, pero no había comezón de dolor por la pérdida, sólo algo hueco y lejano, como una herida sanando que de vez en cuando escuece un poco o duele ligeramente. ¿De verdad había aprendido a pasar página tan pronto? ¿De verdad se había acostumbrado tanto a perder? No lo sabía, ni quería ponerse a divagar sobre ello en esos momentos. Sólo quería darse una ducha caliente, cenar y arroparse con una buena cantidad de mantas, para poder dormir de un tirón toda la noche.

El sonido de unos pasos le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Alguien se acercó a la máquina expendedora y metió unas monedas en la ranura. Ethan giró la cabeza y se encontró con una sonrisa. Esta venía acompañada de unos ojos castaños y risueños, y una voz grave y rasposa, como si el dueño de la misma acabase de pasar por una faringitis especialmente mala.

—Hola. 

El muchacho seleccionó la soda en el panel de la máquina y se inclinó a recoger el producto de la ranura. En ese momento un pensamiento cruzó a velocidad espacial —igual que en las películas de ciencia ficción— la cabeza de Ethan y le dejó momentáneamente fuera de órbita, y era que, había visto chicos guapos en su vida —reconocerlo no le hacía menos heterosexual se empeñase lo que se empeñase Joel— pero esta era la primera vez que había pensando en «sexy» antes que en «guapo».

Tras una corta pausa en la que Ethan se había olvidado hasta de saludar, gruñó un hola que pareció salir del interior de una caverna de osos y se colocó correctamente las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

—¿Un mal viaje? —indagó el chico mientras se sentaba en uno de esos incómodos asientos de plástico, que por norma general parecían ser los reyes en los centros médicos.

—Yo lo describiría como un trayecto a los abismos más oscuros de Cthulhu. —Ethan se sorprendió que aún le quedase una pizca de humor ese día y le dio un sorbo al café. —Un amigo mío ha comido lo que no debía y le está pasando factura.

Su compañero de asiento se rió brevemente, tomó otro trago de soda y después se giró abruptamente en su dirección, ofreciéndole una mano de dedos largos y estilizados.

—Ross —se presentó.

—Ethan —se estrecharon las manos brevemente antes de escuchar como Michael gritaba que nadie se le iba a acercar con una «Mierda de inyección asesina», y como el médico contestaba con voz desapasionada que o era eso o un supositorio.

Ross volvió a reírse y sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara.

—Tu amigo parece un hueso duro de roer, pero me temo que mi hermano es mucho peor —sonrió de medio lado y un hoyuelo se le formó en la mejilla— ¿Le han hecho alguna vez a tu amigo un lavado de estomago? Porque el supositorio no es su última amenaza, créeme.

Ethan negó con la cabeza, no creía que a Michael le hubiesen hecho alguna vez un lavado de estomago, pero podía estar equivocado. Si se lo hacían, se lo tendría bien merecido, sería un escarmiento que a lo mejor por fin conseguía hacerle pensar un poco antes de llevarse cualquier guarrería a la boca. Se echó hacia atrás sobre el asiento, cerrando brevemente los ojos.

—A veces creo que estoy rodeado de fieras y que necesito un látigo conmigo para mantenerlas a raya. Y no lo digo sólo por Michael —se sinceró con una mueca agria —Y eso que mi hermano le previno de comerse aquel perrito caliente.

—Dímelo a mí, estoy aquí para convencer a mi hermano de que es un ser humano y no un medi-bot. Vengo mentalizado de que probablemente tenga que drogar y raptar a Gabe para conseguir que descanse ocho horas como mínimo. Algo que parece que tú también necesitas... ¿Tenéis donde alojaros?

—Sí, en una casa de huéspedes local...tengo que tener la dirección en alguna parte, apuntada en papel. —Ethan se revolvió los bolsillos, sacando unos envoltorios de caramelos y algunos papeles pequeños muy arrugados. Ross se estaba riendo y Ethan creyó que lo hacía por la desastrosa primera impresión que estaba dando. —¿Qué?

—Reserva para seis, una semana, con desayuno, comida y cenas incluidos en la estancia. Habitaciones dobles. A nombre de Hawkins. ¿Me dejo algo?

Ethan sacudió la cabeza, en sus labios descansaba una pequeña sonrisa. El mundo era un pañuelo, no sabía de qué se sorprendía. 

—Llevo un montón de horas soportando a esos tres, encerrado con ellos en una furgoneta que huele a salsa y a cerrado. Ahora mismo estoy en piloto automático. Voy a tener que pedirle a Joel que conduzca hasta vuestra casa. Y eso que no me hace mucha gracia que alguien que no sea yo conduzca mi furgoneta. – obvió añadir que aún estaba pagando los últimos plazos de ese cacharro al que misteriosamente había cogido un inmenso cariño. Y eso que probablemente era la furgoneta más fea y maloliente de todo Estados Unidos. 

—Relájate —le aconsejó Ross. Para enfatizar sus palabras le dio varias palmaditas en uno de los hombros. —Conduzco suave y seguro, y si quieres podría llevar tu furgoneta hasta mi casa, sana y a salvo, como a la chica que traes después del baile. —sonrió mostrando de nuevo ese hoyuelo que había comenzado a encandilar a Ethan— Tengo galletas, tartas y bizcochos sacados hace poco del horno y puedo preparar una cena para un regimiento en menos que canta un gallo, con todo lo que tengo en la despensa y la nevera ¿A que me vendo bien?

—¿Alguien ha dicho galletas?

A Ethan no le dio tiempo de decir nada, ni siquiera de agradecerle que quisiera hacerse cargo de su furgoneta, cuando su hermano salió de la sala de consultas luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguramente a costa de Michael.

—Me declaro culpable —Ross se levantó y extendió la mano hacia Erin para presentarse.

Detrás de la puerta se escuchó un alarido y a Michael gritar «¡Te voy a denunciar, violador!» seguido de las carcajadas de Joel. 

—Deduzco que vuestro amigo no eligió la inyección, en fin... 

—No, no lo ha hecho, por eso me he salido. Joel tiene más estomago que yo para verle el culo a Michael.

En ese momento Reese se unió a ellos.

—Está acusando a tu hermano de haberle producido un desgarro anal.

—¿Un desgarro anal? —Ross se mordió el labio inferior para aguantar la risa— Supongo que tendré que preparar una buena cena para compensarle.

—¿Qué tal perritos calientes? —bromeó Joel. Michael le fulminó con la mirada mientras cojeaba exageradamente detrás de él.

—A mi me hacen un fisting en contra de mi voluntad y tú tan feliz. Tener amigos para esto.

Gabe salió detrás de todos ellos quitándose los guantes de látex para lanzarlos a la papelera que había junto a la puerta.

—Si de verdad te hubiera hecho un fisting, en vez de quejarte habrías salido de la consulta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —expresó secamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Se giró hacía Ethan y comenzó a hablarle, probablemente se había dado cuenta de que era la única persona madura de aquel circo.

—Nada de salsas raras de nuevo. Que beba mucho líquido y no coma nada hasta mañana por la tarde, y cuando lo haga, procurad que sea arroz y puede que algo de jamón y de pan. Pero nada más.

Michael abrió los ojos con espanto. Gabe, Reese y Ross no le conocían lo suficiente para prever su reacción, pero sus amigos ya habían empezado a reírse por lo bajo, menos Ethan que se estaba preparando para un dolor de cabeza. A él no le hacían gracia esos numeritos.

—¡¿Cómo que nada de comida?! ¡Yo pienso cenar! no pienso irme a la cama con el estomago vacio, ni hablar, por encima de mi cadáver. Yo hoy ceno, es más, pienso comer hasta reventar y untando en toda salsa que se me ponga por delante ¡Matasanos!

Ethan tan sólo suspiró y buscó con la mirada a Ross.

—¿Sigues dispuesto a alojarnos o ya te lo has pensado mejor?

—¿Alojarnos?—Erin se sentó al otro lado de Ethan —No hagas tratos con mi hermano o te arrepentirás. Hace trampas a las cartas. –le dijo en voz baja a Ross, poniendo una mano de pantalla a un lado de su boca, fingiendo que no quería que Ethan le escuchase, a pesar de que estaba sentado en medio.

—¿Seguro qué no quieres que haga tratos con tu hermano? —preguntó Ross sonriendo— porque implica camas calientes y secas, más una buena cena para los que no tienen prohibida la comida por su salud.

—¿Dónde hay que firmar? Te cedo mi alma si hace falta —Se apresuró a contestar Joel, tapando la boca de Michael para impedir que protestase.

—No gracias, no necesito almas —Se rió Ross— Me vale con lo que me habéis pagado a través de internet.

—¿Y si en vez de ponernos a hablar de tratos y esas cosas vamos directos al grano? No sé vosotros, pero yo agradecería una ducha caliente.

Ethan se frotó las mejillas para espabilarse, notaba que comenzaban a pesarle los parpados y que ahora tenía mucho más frío que antes. La camisa de franela azul que llevaba puesta había comenzado a secarse por zonas, pero no era suficiente para hacerle entrar en calor.

—Bueno, pues en marcha.

—Yo quiero ir, con quien se vaya a ir Reese... —murmuró Joel guiñando un ojo al aludido.

Michael soltó una carcajada y se colgó del hombro de Reese como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida.

—Cuidado, como te descuides te deja seco.

Por toda respuesta el aludido no pudo evitar enrojecer. Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida menos Gabe, que se estaba haciendo el remolón. Ethan, que se había quedado atrás, observó que miraba intensamente la enorme pila de papeles que había sobre la mesa de recepción.

—¿Mucho papeleo? —preguntó recordando su propia pila de apuntes que le esperaban a la vuelta del viaje, regados por su cama, el suelo y los muebles de su habitación.

Gabe asintió, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata.

—Mi hermano me tiene por un workholic de cuidado, pero la verdad es otra. El anterior médico interno se ha jubilado hace poco. Treinta y cinco años y no archivó ni un sólo caso, ni uno. Los estantes con las carpetas son un caos indescifrable de nacimientos, defunciones, enfermedades y pequeñas curas. Si te soy sincero, no sé ni cuando voy a terminar.

—Menudo marrón...

—Y que lo digas. La sola idea de estar otras ocho horas más rellenando partes y consultas me produce retortijones de estomago. A veces siento que en este pueblo de locos el menos cuerdo voy a terminar siendo yo. —y tras esta confesión en horas bajas para ambos, Gabe tomó la delantera y salió del centro médico alzando la bata por encima de su cabeza, tratando de cubrirse del agua, que volvía a caer a raudales.

Alguien apagó la música y las luces, y Ethan se apresuró a abandonar el edificio. Estaba a punto de echar a correr hacía la furgoneta cuando le pareció que delante de él, en la acera que había frente al portón del aparcamiento, había alguien de pie. Aguzó la vista porque la lluvia y la oscuridad no le permitían ver con nitidez. Tuvo la impresión de que aquella persona, que no llevaba paraguas con la estaba cayendo, tenía los brazos anormalmente largos. Y que le miraba. Estaba convencido de que tenía los ojos fijos en él y que si se movía, aunque sólo fuese unos centímetros, aquella penetrante mirada le seguiría sin pestañear. Sin saber porque, un hondo temor embargó su cuerpo y le produjo un escalofrío.

Alguien tocó el claxon de su furgoneta para llamarle la atención y Ethan hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que ya iba. Giró la cabeza para comprobar si la persona bajo la lluvia seguía allí, pero no estaba. Miró hacia los lados para asegurarse que no había nadie en la calle y después echó a correr hacía la furgoneta, metiendo, sin poder evitarlo, los pies en los enormes charcos que se habían formado en el suelo del aparcamiento.


	5. Capítulo 4

—¡Le has comido los morros a saco! —exclamó Michael, fingiendo una indignación que no sentía. No era la primera vez que veía a Joel despedirse de alguien con semejante beso de tornillo. Pobre Reese, que se había puesto más rojo que un tomate bien maduro.

Joel se río y señaló a Michael con un dedo.

—Tengo un estilo que doy envidia, nene.

Esta vez fue Michael, sentado sobre la cama gemela, quien se río antes de dejarse caer hacía atrás sobre el colchón. La habitación que les había tocado tenía los techos enormes y las paredes estaban decoradas con la colección más friki de cuadros de pueblo que hubiera visto jamás. Sobre el cabecero de su cama había un oleo en el que salía un hombre mayor ordeñando una vaca, que parecía sonreír al espectador. Era perturbador.

—Dime que no huele a filetes y a puré de patatas. Miénteme... —lloriqueó poniéndose una de las almohadas sobre la cara para ahogar la frustración. Tenía un hambre voraz. Había un maldito gusano royendo el interior de sus tripas y Gabe no le tenía consideración ninguna. Le había dicho, de la forma más tajante posible, que no le iba a permitir probar bocado alguno esa noche. Ni siquiera mojar un triste mendrugo de pan en la salsa que quedaba después de freír los filetes. Era inhumano.

—No, en realidad huele a deliciosos filetes de ternera en su jugo y a puré de patatas casero.

Por toda respuesta Michael lanzó una de las almohadas en dirección a Joel, dándole justo cuando estaba terminando de ponerse los pantalones cortos. Estaba visto que había cogido la confianza suficiente para ponerse cómodo.

—Intentaré suavizar al ogro para que te dé algo de cenar... —aseguró un sonriente Joel antes de abandonar la habitación compartida. Michael se sintió como un vaquero abandonado a su suerte por sus compañeros, en el desierto, a merced de los buitres.

—Traidores... —gruñó envuelto en un malhumor que no iba a desvanecerse hasta que pudiera probar bocado. Se tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama y se tapó por entero con la manta, poniéndose a trastear con su móvil —increíble que allí tuviesen una cobertura decente— hasta que se fue quedando dormido poco a poco, arrullado por la lluvia y el sonido de las risas provenientes del piso inferior.

Sus parpados se movieron con rapidez y abrió los ojos con el corazón galopando a través de su pecho, con fuerza. No recordaba lo que había soñado pero, dada la sensación de inquietud que le atenazaba, dio por sentado que no había sido agradable. 

La lluvia seguía golpeando los cristales y ahora también lo hacían las ramas de un árbol vecino. Parecía que se estaban turnando para componer una melodía que era como un eco cansino y constante. 

Las tripas le sonaron justo en el instante en que un relámpago iluminó la habitación entera. Joel dormía a pierna suelta, roncando bajito, con una pierna totalmente destapada. Desde su cama Michael podía ver que llevaba unos ridículos calzoncillos de un rosa chillón que hacían daño a la vista. 

Se río mientras se incorporaba y decidió abandonar la habitación. Habían pagado por el hospedaje completo ¿verdad? Pensión entera, con la comida incluida ¿verdad? Estaba en todo su derecho de bajar y comerse su parte, nadie podía decirle nada. Menos ese matasanos con aspecto de ser el hermano perdido de Gargamel.

Caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, la abrió despacio, procurando no hacer ruido y salió a hurtadillas. Bajó las escaleras. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de la cocina, se sentía todo un ninja.

Entró, girándose para cerrar la puerta, y la luz se encendió de golpe. Michael emitió un chillido de nena, dándose la vuelta con una mano en el pecho. Frente a él estaba Gabe, al lado de la encimera, y sobre esta un vaso de agua volcado. El contenido había terminado sobre los pantalones de franela del médico, que le miraba como si tuviese rayos equis en los ojos.

—¿Qué? —gruñó en tono hosco— ¿Venimos a por un tentempié nocturno, no?

Michael estaba a punto de dar alguna excusa patética, como decir que sólo quería un vaso de agua, pero su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro y habló por sí misma.

—Deberías usar pañales para adultos —le aconsejó con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Te evitarías esos incómodos accidentes.

Gabe frunció los labios y miró a Michael por encima de sus gafas, con cara de enfado.

—Muy gracioso ratón Mickey. Muy gracioso —respondió mientras volvía a servirse agua en el vaso—. Hasta el desayuno no vas a comer nada de nada. Me da igual como te pongas —sentenció mientras se acercaba hasta Michael y le golpeaba el pecho con una mano abierta—. Soy muy intransigente.

Michael estaba convencido de que no hacía falta que se lo volviese a asegurar. Jesús, aquel tipo parecía que había nacido con un palo metido por el culo y el manual de cómo ser borde debajo del brazo.

—Tengo hambre, me ruge el estomago, así no puedo pegar ojo —se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Gabe con el ceño fruncido—. Y a todo esto ¿Qué haces despierto?

—La lluvia —respondió Gabe encogiéndose de hombros—. La tormenta me ha despertado. Hace mucho calor en mi cuarto.

Como si el cielo quisiese corroborar sus palabras, un trueno rugió en la noche y un relámpago iluminó todo con su resplandor. Gabe se acercó hasta la ventana y miró hacia afuera.

—Creo que hay un gilipollas parado bajo la lluvia —señaló con su vaso la dirección hacia la que estaba mirando, esperando hasta que Michael se hubo acercado.

Allí afuera, cerca del foco de luz de la farola que había en la acera frente a la casa, se veía la silueta de una persona. Algo raro le pasaba en los brazos, porque a Michael le parecieron más largos de lo que deberían ser. Los tenía pegados a los costados. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se apartó un poco, como si temiera que el hombre de afuera se percatase de su presencia y se acercase hasta la casa. Era un sentimiento opresivo y extraño, totalmente ajeno a él y a la situación. Por alguna razón presentía que nadie bajo aquel techo querría tener aquella visita.

—¿Le conoces?

—Si lo hiciese no me habría referido a él como «algún gilipollas», ¿no crees? —respondió Gabe, observando al desconocido atentamente. Quien fuese, estaba parado de espaldas a ellos, frente a la casa de Reese.

Permaneció allí algún tiempo más antes de que Michael y Gabe se diesen cuenta de que había girado la cabeza, como si fuera consciente de que alguien, al otro lado de la calle le observaba. Ambos se apartaron y las cortinas cubrieron toda visión del exterior.

Michael no pudo evitar el impulso, corrió a través de la cocina para llegar al interruptor de la luz y la apagó. Había sentido que si no hacia eso, lo iban a lamentar, que ese tío se iba a acercar a la casa y no se iba a limitar a quedarse en el porche. Fuese quien fuese el que estaba ahí fuera, Michael sentía que tenía que tenerle pavor. Se sintió como cuando era un niño y el aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones mientras vigilaba la puerta entornada del armario esperando que el coco hiciera su aparición.

—¿Se ha ido?

Gabe se acercó de vuelta a la ventana y miró hacia afuera oteando la oscuridad.

—Se ha ido —respondió en voz exageradamente baja—. Enciende la luz.

Pasada la tensión, Michael no podía evitar sentirse tonto. No había tenido ninguna razón para comportarse de aquella manera y sin embargo... ahí estaba, recuperándose de un ataque de pánico irracional.

—Tengo hambre... —murmuró para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

Gabe carraspeó. Michael observó que parecía incomodo, apartó la mirada y se frotó las manos en los vaqueros.

—¿Quieres un yogur? Es eso o un sándwich de jamón y nada más —le ofreció mientras caminaba hacia la nevera.

—Vale, entonces un sándwich de jamón y un yogur —respondió Michael, tentando su suerte.

Gabe echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos. Al final claudicó y fue a hacer el sándwich y a buscar el yogur, mientras Michael se apuntaba un tanto mental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos abierto un tumblr, en el que poco a poco iran apareciendo actualizaciones tanto de esta novela como de otros proyectos, algún dibujo, algún grafico, listas de reproducción, etc.
> 
> http://evilfingers.tumblr.com/
> 
> Si teneis cualquier pregunta, duda o comentario, podeis usar el tumblr, o dejarnos un comentario aquí mismo.


	6. Capítulo 5

—En este pueblo no hay nada.

—Pero... ¿nada de nada? —preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. —Algo tiene que haber. 

«Bosta de vaca» pensó Caleb mientras se frotaba el cabello húmedo con la toalla que llevaba colgando del cuello.

—Voy a quedarme algunos días más y después seguiré viajando hacia el sur. En alguna parte de este condado tiene que haber algo.

Podía ser el perro más gordo, la mujer más vieja, la casa de un asesino en serie o el mejor helado de vainilla de Estados Unidos, pero tenía que haber algo, alguna cosa por la que hubiera merecido la pena viajar hasta allí en moto.

—¿Y el pueblo sumergido? Eso es algo...

—Sólo se ve la maldita punta del campanario, además, no he encontrado a nadie que me dé una visita guiada. 

—¿Recelan de tus encantos, Caleb?

—Recelan de cualquier extraño, Kate.

Minutos después daban por finalizada la conversación con un «nos vemos en tres semanas» y la promesa de quedar a tomarse un café para charlar del nuevo manuscrito. Dios mío... iba a ser la charla más corta de su vida. 

Estaba a punto de sentarse frente al portátil y retomar el trabajo, cuando escuchó como los nuevos inquilinos comenzaban a despertar. Suspiró frustrado y esperó unos segundos. No, se notaba que eran de los que se tomaban su tiempo en ahuecar el ala. A tomar por culo la concentración. Cerró la tapa del portátil con un gesto brusco y lo abandonó sobre la cama, como un objeto ingrato.

Dejó la toalla húmeda descuidadamente sobre la mesita y bajó a la cocina. Si no iba a poder trabajar, entonces estaría bien desayunar algo. El olor a café recién hecho le recibió alegremente. Café de cafetera y no esa asquerosidad de polvos instantáneos.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

Ross le había recibido con una de esas esplendorosas sonrisas que solían tener las personas a las que no les costaba madrugar. Normalmente eran como el Sol al mediodía en pleno Agosto, deseabas que se fueran a la mierda, pero él tenía tanto encanto que resultaba agradable. 

Se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, con su café, admirando con una sonrisa la copiosidad de los desayunos de Ross. Estaba a punto de coger un bollo relleno de crema de arándanos, cuando uno de los otros huéspedes entró en la cocina con un nido por mata de pelo y un gesto de arrebatadora antipatía cincelado en los rasgos de su rostro. Detrás de las gafas de pasta asomaban un par de rayos láser azules, acompañados de unas nada desdeñables ojeras. Parecía que Míster Simpático estaba a punto de gruñirle, así que Caleb hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, sonreír.

—Caleb, huésped temporal.

—Ethan, lo mismo que tú.

El apretón de manos fue firme y fuerte, quizás un poco más de la cuenta. Parecía que había tormenta en el horizonte y no se refería al clima. Vaya forma de empezar.

—¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Estupendamente. Las camas son muy cómodas. 

Caleb aprovechó la intervención de Ross para escoger por fin un bollo y fingir que era parte del mobiliario de la cocina, mientras iba escuchando bajar a la tropa corriendo por las escaleras. 

—¿Es beicon lo que huelo? ¿Y huevos? Dios, tengo un hambre de lobos, lléname un plato ¡no! Mejor dos.

El chico que acababa de entrar a la cocina, cual vaca en estampida, paró en seco y se le quedó mirando desconcertado.

—Coño... Ross ¿a quién le debes dinero?

No supo si reírse o sentirse ofendido. Se miró la camiseta negra, los pantalones vaqueros y las botas con hebillas, no veía por ninguna parte la palabra chorizo, matón o miembro de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis, así que tal vez se trataba del olor de su colonia.

—Michael... Este es Caleb, mi otro huésped.

El chico de la diarrea verbal simplemente se encogió de hombros con un «bueno, tiene pinta de lo que tiene» y fue a sentarse a la mesa. Debía de ser toda una fuente de anécdotas.

En apenas unos minutos la cocina se llenó de diversos olores y de demasiada gente. Caleb, pertrechado detrás de su taza de café y de sus tostadas, fue observando el ir y venir con la poca indulgencia de un juez que va a llevarte al cadalso de ejecución. El chico de la verborrea y el de la cara de palo seco dieron paso a otros dos, uno que le miró igual que si hubiese salido de una película de ciencia ficción y después se puso rojo, y otro que se empeñó en presentarse y que pareció acaparar toda la cocina, andando de una esquina a otra con la gracilidad propia de quienes creen que por norma mundial se ha de besar sus pies a cada paso.

Caleb suspiró, miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se vieron de inmediato catapultados al país de las calorías. El enorme pozo de verborrea, que si mal no creía haber entendido se llamaba Michael, Mickey o Idiota, se estaba sirviendo una enorme cantidad de beicon, seguido de una nada desdeñable montaña de huevos revueltos y todo ello coronado con salsa y un enorme pegote de mantequilla, sobre el par de tostadas más quemadas que Caleb hubiese visto jamás. Debió de pensar que la mantequilla de las tostadas era poca, porque estaba a punto de dejar caer otro trozo directo a los huevos —a esas alturas Caleb ya estaba de lleno transportado a un documental sobre los hábitos alimenticios de una nueva especie de ser humano— cuando la implacable mano de Gabe cayó cual garra sobre la muñeca de Michael y detuvo el interesante proceso de preparación del desayuno.

—Di que sí, como tienes dos estómagos por que se te fastidie uno no va a pasar absolutamente nada.

Michael se giró para mirar a Gabe. 

—Sólo son huevos y beicon... nunca han hecho daño a nadie...

—Es demasiado —Gabe gruñó, agarró el tenedor de Michael, arrebatándoselo de las manos, y le quitó una porción del contenido de su desayuno. —Mucho mejor. Comete eso y luego en la comida te podrás llenar el plato.

Caleb sonrió por lo bajo, ah, los médicos, esas implacables máquinas de sadismo y crueles costumbres. La voz de Michael le dio la razón desde las profundas cavernas de la tristeza. Murmuró un «sádico» mientras observaba su plato con expresión compungida. Había gente cuyo único propósito en la vida era comer y solo comer.

La atención de Caleb se vio momentáneamente distraída por el hecho de que dos de aquellos ejemplares de sub especie pre y post adolescente llevaban pantalones cortos, uno de los cuales entraba perfectamente en la categoría de no aptos para todas las edades. Estaba tan ensimismado tratando de deducir la longitud exacta del taparrabos algo más largo de Joel, cuando su fino oído capto «cámara de vídeo», «grabación» y «documental» en un par de frases. Los shorts acababan de pasar a un segundo plano a la velocidad del rayo.

—Perdonad, ¿estáis grabando un documental?

Prácticamente la cocina entera pareció centrar su atención en él. Cara de Palo, que se llamaba Ethan o Hermano, dependiendo de quién estuviese hablando, le dio un trago a su vaso de zumo y le miró fijamente, con una de aquellas caras que venía a ser «te perdono la vida» y «piérdete» dos en uno. Se aclaró la garganta como sólo podría haberlo hecho un intelectual zarrapastroso de los de hoy en día, y se llevó el dedo corazón al puente de las gafas, subiéndolas con uno de esos gestos que parecían producir bragas y calzoncillos mojados por doquier en un radio de acción más inmenso que el de cualquier motero de pelo largo de los de su generación. Los «culturetas» parecían ser los nuevos reyes del huerto, mientras que los tipos rebeldes con aspecto de malo, habían pasado a ser un mero recuerdo en los posters de pared para mayores de cuarenta.

—Eso pretendemos —Ethan siguió comiendo. —Será mi trabajo de fin de carrera —apostilló con cierta amargura en la voz. —Creo que el pueblo viejo es una excelente opción...

Fue, como ver la luz al final de un largo y tenebroso túnel —como el del cutre túnel-tren del terror al que se subía de pequeño— para Caleb. Masticó una porción de su tostada y asintió como si estuviese fervientemente de acuerdo con lo dicho por Ethan-Hermano-Palo. Tenía, debía, quería, necesitaba inmiscuirse en la salida hacía el rodaje si eso significaba que podría sacar de allí algunas anécdotas, algunos datos y un buen punto de partida para una crónica sobre el Norte más abandonado de Louisiana.

Por desgracia, la conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, el ruido de la silla de Ross y las quejas de Gabe —«joder, no dejan ni que desayune uno en paz»— por las cuales todos llegaron a la conclusión que el Sheriff del pueblo, al que Caleb había tenido la desgracia de conocer en días anteriores, requería su inestimable presencia en las afueras. 

—Anda, no llueve —Erin señaló con el tenedor la ventana y todos se apresuraron a mirar— ¿Significa eso que vamos a poder grabar algunas tomas hoy?

—Yo diría que deberíais aprovechar antes de que empiece a llover otra vez. No creo que dure demasiado el buen tiempo —apostilló Ross.

—Pues al tajo, que si no rodamos al menos un par de tomas a Ethan le saldrán canas, barriga cervecera, sus vaqueros se convertirán en unos pantalones de pitillo con tirantes y tratará de hacernos chichones con un bastón —se burló Joel. 

Caleb miró a Ethan a hurtadillas y vio que estaba haciendo un gesto extraño con la boca y la mandíbula, ahuecando uno de sus carrillos con la lengua. Su cara de «mal me huele» se intensificó al mirar a Joel con las cejas alzadas y le señalarle con el cuchillo. Fue una amenaza y un mensaje mudo que todos parecieron entender, pero especialmente el destinatario, quien se llevó una mano a los labios y fingió que cerraba una cremallera. 

 

*****

 

—A mí esto me parece absurdo. —protestó Michael. —Si Joel se ha ofrecido voluntario ¿por qué no le dejas hacerlo?

—Porque esto es un documental serio y no quedaría bien que el conductor pareciera salido de un accidente con un arcoíris. —explicó Ethan. —Y ahora coge-la-puta-pajita.

—Ethan, no es por nada, pero aquí no hay nadie que parezca serio, yo el que menos ¿de verdad quieres arriesgarte a ponerme delante de la cámara? —preguntó Michael.

—Hay alguien que podría dar el tipo —masculló Erin, girando la cabeza para mirar en la dirección en la que Ross y Caleb permanecían sentados, charlando animadamente.

El resto de cabezas se giraron para mirarles. Ross estaba sentado sobre la hierba, con la cara girada hacía el lago, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras Caleb gesticulaba notoriamente. Los escasos rayos de sol caían en ráfagas cortas sobre su cabello. Ethan emitió un gruñido que nadie supo interpretar y después soltó las pajitas, se sacudió con fuerza las manos en las perneras de los pantalones, y se alejó encorvado, en dirección a ellos.

—¡Animo, Tigre! —le animó Joel.

Hacía frío y el viento no paraba de balancear acompasadamente las copas de los árboles. Ethan se rascó la mejilla con la uña y le sonrió a Ross tratando de no parecer el Lobo Feroz de Caperucita, aunque se sintiese como uno.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Bueno, aunque suene a cliché, acabas de hacerlo —bromeó Ross emitiendo una risilla un tanto tonta que a Ethan le encantó. Durante unos segundos le pareció que estaba siendo trasladado atrás en el tiempo, al Instituto. Él era él y Ross era Mara Sanders la chica que le pidió salir bajo la sombra de un castaño. Claro que en esa ocasión era Ethan quien estaba sentado y Mara era la que estaba de pie. Recordaba que llevaba puesto un pantalón al que acababa de hacer un agujero con la llama de un mechero y que ella parecía demasiado segura de sí misma. Tenía el pelo castaño y muchas pecas en la cara. La ilusión duró al menos medio minuto y dejó tras de sí un sentimiento agridulce.

Se acuclilló frente a Ross, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas. Sentía que le sudaban levemente las palmas. Caleb tenía la mirada clavada en él, como un deportista que espera a que el pardillo meta la pata para mofarse. Seguía sin tener claro como había acabado uniéndose a ellos. Que Joel se le hubiera colgado del brazo como si le conociera de toda la vida era previsible, pero también se había metido al resto en el bolsillo con una facilidad pasmosa. Incluso a su hermano, y eso si que era difícil.

—Creo haber entendido que tú y Gabe sois oriundos del pueblo, o al menos de la zona ¿correcto?

Ross asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Desde hace generaciones, aunque ahora sólo vivimos aquí Gabe y yo.

—Vaya, pensaba que veníais de una ciudad grande.

Apretó los dientes ante la intervención de Caleb. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que le robara la atención de Ross. Ya le estaba costando suficiente pedirle ayuda.

—Entonces... te conocerás la historia de la inundación y de cómo hubo que trasladar lo que quedaba del pueblo a la nueva localización ¿verdad?

—Ajá...

Ethan no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza a la siguiente frase, se sentía incomodo y presionado. La presencia del motorista era como un enorme cartel de neón apuntándole, mientras intentaba encontrar una manera delicada, que no pareciera una imposición, pero al mismo tiempo fuera lo suficientemente atrayente.

—¡¿Le vas a pedir que haga de reportero o no?! —se escuchó el grito de Michael a su espalda.

Ethan apuntó, en su lista de cosas que hacer ese verano, explicarle a Michael lo que era un «jode momentos» y porque él era uno.

—¿Queréis que participe?

La cara de Ross tenía un sonrojo que Ethan encontró encantador, y para su alivio, no había ningún rastro de desagrado en su voz.

—Me... nos encantaría que participes. Me temo que ninguno de nosotros damos la talla para aparecer ante la cámara. Iba a hacerlo Carrie, pero como... en fin, como se desligó de manera poco ortodoxa del proyecto, nos hemos quedado sin conductor y...

—Lo haré encantado —le interrumpió Ross. —A decir verdad en el Instituto estaba en el club de audiovisuales.

—Me sorprende.

—¿Por qué?—inquirió Ross mientras se ponía de pie.

Ethan se dio la vuelta de inmediato, escoltando a Ross y acelerando el paso para dejar a Caleb detrás con premeditación y alevosía. 

—Hubiese esperado el club de artesanía o el de repostería —contestó con sinceridad, luego se dio cuenta de que quizás había hablado de más. —Siento si te he ofendido... no quería insinuar que no das la talla, es sólo que...

—Sólo que en verdad sí que no doy la talla —Ross se rió. —Tampoco tengo el aspecto, y no, no me has ofendido. Lo cierto es que estudié restauración cuando salí del instituto, así que tampoco ibas tan desencaminado —explicó encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente—. Me pagué la escuela haciendo de modelo con algunos anuncios.

—Eso sí que me cuadra —respondió Ethan mientras ambos caminaban codo con codo, excesivamente cerca el uno del otro. —Tienes el aspecto y el tipo.

Ross bajó no sólo la cabeza, sino también la mirada, sonriendo levemente. Ethan tardó unos segundos en comprender que acababa de lanzarle un piropo sin proponérselo si quiera. Carraspeó y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros para juguetear con las pelusillas que había dentro. Admiró el horizonte, repasando con los ojos la línea que formaba la enorme masa de agua que cubría lo que antaño había sido el pueblo de Pleasent Ville, ahora sumergido bajo toneladas de agua, convertido en un lago. Y en medio de todo, apuntando al cielo como un dedo acusador, sobresalía el campanario de la vieja iglesia, el edificio que había estado en el punto más alto del pueblo.

Había visto diapositivas antiguas, recortes de periódicos, leído descripciones y hablado con algunos profesores que habían visitado el lugar. Pero nada le había preparado para el absoluto silencio, para tal magnitud de quietud y paz. Casi parecía irreal que en el fondo del lago reposase una pequeña ciudad de más de cien años de antigüedad. Cuando el nivel del agua bajaba lo suficiente, se podían ver los tejados de algunas casas, y hasta algunos letreros y calles. 

Ross se detuvo y habló en voz baja.

—Me da miedo este sitio. El agua me asusta, lo que hay dentro de ella me aterroriza. Ni siquiera me acerco cuando el nivel es tan bajo como para ver algunos de los tejados —miró a Ethan con los ojos muy abiertos —No soporto este lugar —y luego cubrió en pocos pasos la distancia que les separaba de los demás. 

Ethan se quedó atrás. Miró la punta del campanario, imaginándose que repiqueteaba, que aún quedaba un atisbo de vida en la campana. Aquello le puso los pelos de punta, tanto que cuando Michael le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, se sobresaltó.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, sólo estaba pensando.

—¿Qué? ¿Maquillo a la súper estrella o prefieres echarle los polvos tú? —bromeó Joel.

—Más que polvos, polvazos, que le tenían muy reprimido, por eso vive amargado —prosiguió la broma Michael.

Ethan suspiró, miró a Joel con el ceño fruncido y después fulminó a Michael con la mirada. Antes de que pudiera huir, le propinó una colleja y miró mal a Joel, que como siempre, había sabido cuando alejarse para no recibir. 

—Si tenéis tiempo para decir estupideces, lo tenéis para poneros a trabajar.

—Sí, mi sargento —Michael se cuadró, haciendo el saludo militar, antes de correr hacía la furgoneta a por el equipo de sonido.

—Pues eso, ven por aquí guapo, que sería una pena que no se te viera la cara por culpa del foco —Joel se acercó hasta Ross y se lo llevó tirando de su brazo.

Ethan se giró a mirar Erin, que se encogió de hombros. Ah, claro, su hermano no tenía ni idea de que hacer, después de todo seguía siendo un mocoso de Instituto, aunque acabase de graduarse.

—Trae el trípode, yo cogeré la cámara.

—Yes, mi lord —Erin sonrió con cierta picardía. Ethan no llegó a entender la broma —si es que había alguna— y se encogió de hombros, imaginándose con sádico placer que hundía su preciada furgoneta en el lago, con todos ellos en su interior. Luego huía con Ross y vivía el resto de su vida desayunando, comiendo y cenando su deliciosa comida.

Acto seguido recordó que los necesitaba para rodar aquel documental y no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse las ansías asesinas. Erin colocó el trípode y Ethan puso la cámara encima, mirando a través de la lente para comprobar que el encuadre era el correcto y que todo estaba en orden. 

—Vale, comencemos —se apartó de la cámara y miró el cielo. Estaba ligeramente encapotado, pero no presagiaba otra riada como la de anoche. Era un consuelo saber que el viaje había servido para algo más aparte de la gastroenteritis de Michael y estar de mal humor. 

Centró toda su atención en la cámara, la giró sobre el trípode para mirar a través de la lente como Ross se reía, regresando junto a Joel desde la furgoneta. Era muy guapo y sencillamente encantador, un tipo de clase de persona a la que Ethan, pragmático y solitario, no estaba nada acostumbrado.

—Estoy listo —anunció Ross—. ¿Cuáles son las órdenes del director?

Ethan le indicó donde debía colocarse para sacarle el mejor partido posible a la luz. Michael colocó los micrófonos para grabar el sonido y Ethan puso en marcha la cámara. Ross necesitó unos segundos para coger aire, y enseguida empezó a brillar. Había sido buena idea pedírselo, resultaba que la cámara le encontraba tan atractivo como Ethan.

—¿Qué antigüedad tenía el pueblo? 

—No se tiene una fecha exacta ya que casi todos los archivos se perdieron con la inundación, no obstante quedan evidencias de que debió fundarse durante la época colonial, por algunos grabados que se conservan de esos años. Se sospecha que pudo ser uno de los primeros pueblos fundados por colonos, pero como ya he dicho no hay pruebas que puedan afirmarlo.

Ethan movió la cámara hacía la derecha para usar el zoom y enfocar lo que se veía del campanario.

—¿En qué año se produjo la inundación?

Ross, mientras la cámara no le estaba enfocando, volvió un momento la vista hacia atrás y contempló las oscuras aguas del lago.

—En 1893. El tres de Marzo de 1893.

La cámara volvió a enfocarle.

—¿Cómo se produjo?

—Por el desbordamiento de un Lago conocido como «La pequeña plata». Fue de madrugada, así que la mayoría de los habitantes estaban en sus casas, durmiendo. Cuenta la historia que un hombre llamado Andrew Collins, dueño de una granja cercana al lago, cabalgó a lomos de su caballo hasta el pueblo y despertó a los habitantes, pero aun así, la inundación fue tan rápida que muchos no tuvieron tiempo de evacuar.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Ethan volvía a enfocar el lago. La enorme masa de agua se mecía en la superficie a causa del viento y si se la observaba desde el aire —Ethan lo sabía por los mapas— tenía la forma irregular de algo parecido a un trébol de cuatro hojas.

—¿Se sabe la cifra de personas que murieron aquella noche?

—Más de mil, niños, ancianos, adultos... familias enteras se perdieron bajo las aguas —relató Ross con cierto tono de pesar—. Mil quinientos veintitrés de los tres mil doscientos cincuenta y ocho habitantes.

—¿Por qué construyeron el pueblo nuevo tan cerca del viejo? ¿Por qué no se fueron a otro lugar?

—Bueno, esa pregunta no es fácil de responder, supongo que cada familia tuvo sus motivos, pero principalmente fue para preservar la memoria de los muertos.

La mano de Ross se alzó en el aire, en un gesto solemne, estiró el dedo índice y señaló la otra orilla.

—Allí, detrás de los árboles, se encuentra el cementerio que conmemora a los muertos de Pleasent Ville. Una vez al año, el día de la inundación, se celebra una misa al aire libre para honrar a los caídos.

Ethan procedió a utilizar de nuevo el zoom y la cámara enfocó brevemente la otra orilla. Escudriñó entre lo que parecía maleza salvaje pero no vio otra cosa más que árboles, matorrales y piedras. Era una estampa desoladora. Se imaginó que lo que había al otro lado debía de parecerse a esos viejos cementerios de piedra abandonados por el paso y el tiempo, con sus lápidas a punto de desmoronarse y los nombres de los muertos borrados por las inclemencias de la naturaleza.

Varias tomas después, tres gotas de agua resbalaron una detrás de otra por la lente de la cámara. Ethan suspiró hastiado y dejó de grabar. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, frustrado. Sólo a él se le ocurría hacer su trabajo de fin de carrera en el culo de Estados Unidos, en el sitio donde más centímetros cúbicos de lluvia por metro cuadrado caen al año. Al menos había conseguido alguna toma y material con el que trabajar, todavía había tiempo y espacio para seguir con el trabajo, si es que Lousianna decidía darle un descanso.

Empezaron a recoger con prisas, a la carrera, mientras el cielo comenzaba a descargar cada vez con mayor intensidad. Se metieron los cinco en la furgoneta, mojados pero al menos, seguros de que el equipo estaba seco y a salvo.

Caleb se fue por su cuenta, alejándose en su moto. Bye bye, gilipollas. Ethan dividía a las personas en tres grupos: no me interesas, me caes gordo y eres importante para mí. Apenas había interactuado con el melenudo, pero el tipo había ido a parar a la lista de «me caes gordo» desde el mismo instante en que le vio esa mañana en la cocina, con esa sonrisa de pavo en celo que no soportaba. Los tipos demasiado guapos, demasiado seguros de sí mismos y de sonrisa fácil, le ponían los pelos de punta. Eran como Ken y Ethan odiaba a Ken.

Habría querido que Ross se sentase a su lado, delante, pero Erin consiguió arrastrarle al asiento trasero. Su hermano era el único que no se había visto obligado a venir por el trabajo de fin de carrera. Venía por las historias de fantasmas que contaba la gente. Los supuestos muertos que salían del fondo del lago, arrastrándose por el fango. Las personas que habían muerto ahogadas. Las extrañas luces provenientes del campanario y las cacofonías de rigor. Era cuestión de tiempo que se lanzase encima de Ross como un vampiro a la yugular, ávido por cualquier chisme, leyenda urbana y cuento.

—Ross —le escuchó llamar bajito —. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Lo de las extrañas luces de las ánimas y la procesión anual de almas?

Ethan observó, por el espejo retrovisor, el parpadeo de Ross y la forma que tuvo de reírse.

—¿Hablas de todos esos cuentos de miedo que la gente se inventa? —preguntó—. Yo no he visto nada, pero si quieres te puedo contar algunas de las historias.

—¡Claro! Eso estaría genial —aceptó Erin emocionado.

En ese momento Ethan se percató de lo niño que era su hermano todavía. Michael y él estaban estudiando audiovisuales en la universidad y Joel estaba en una escuela de maquillaje. Su hermano era un friki de lo sobrenatural que acababa de salir del Instituto a trompicones. Ethan ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que Erin iba a hacer una vez acabase el verano. Poco antes del viaje le había contado que se sentía como una pieza sobrante de lego, que no encajaba y que estorbaba en todas partes. Por eso le había ofrecido acompañarles, porque sabía que le haría ilusión ver aquel pueblo, el tercero en la lista de los más encantados de la región. Sólo por ver a su hermano sonreír, el viaje habría merecido la pena.

—Una de las primeras cosas que te dicen cuando vienes a Pleasent Ville es que no te bañes en el lago, al menos no a solas. Los más supersticiosos creen que las almas de los muertos están furiosas y arrastran a los vivos al fondo. Los más escépticos lo explican con corrientes de agua subterránea, pero el caso es que, efectivamente, se han producido ahogamientos y desapariciones en el lago.

Ethan asintió al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su hermano. Eran datos que ambos conocían, había leído la cifra exacta de ahogamientos —veintitrés desde que había registros— pero como no quería romper el ambiente ni interrumpir a Ross, se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente la carretera.

—Hay gente que asegura que cada tres de Marzo, a partir de las dos cuarenta de la madrugada, puedes oír los tañidos de la campana y que una procesión de muertos emerge de las aguas y caminan por la tierra en busca de venganza hacía aquellos que sobrevivieron.

—Menuda chorrada...—comenzó a decir Michael, pero fue silenciado por un «Shhhh» salido de los labios de Erin y Joel.

—En mil novecientos veintinueve desapareció una familia al completo. La puerta de su casa estaba abierta, la cena servida en la mesa y el perro atado en su caseta del patio. La mayoría de la gente decidió achacarlo a la crisis, pero la verdad es que no les iban tan mal las cosas como para que hubieran tenido que desaparecer así.

Erin asintió enérgicamente. Ethan le pidió a Michael que encendiese el aire acondicionado porque dentro comenzaba a hacer calor. Fuera, el agua volvía a caer a raudales, un pequeño riachuelo discurría por el cristal del conductor con rapidez.

—Entonces... ¿Tú nunca has visto nada?—preguntó con cierto deje de esperanza Erin, girando la cabeza para poder mirar a Ross a los ojos.

Este miró por la ventanilla, observando la lluvia chocar contra ella. Ethan se fijó en el gesto y lo interpretó como que había algo, Ross estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos unos instantes antes de negar con una sonrisa.

—No, absolutamente nada.

Todos pudieron oír el suspiro de decepción de Erin y una sonrisa adornó brevemente los labios de su hermano.

Ojala nunca perdiera la ilusión.


	7. Capítulo 6

Era bien sabido que los maletines de médico era buenos paraguas en época de necesidad. Gabe estaba usando el suyo para no terminar como una fregona sin escurrir. Ya era suficientemente malo tener ambos calcetines chorreando agua dentro de las zapatillas. Tenía las gafas empañadas y la bata, que no se había abrochado, permitía que el aire le acariciase la piel por debajo de la camiseta de manga corta.

—Por aquí —le saludó Rick desde la distancia, una mano en el aire. Su uniforme, con la chapa que le identificaba como el Sheriff local, parecía recién salido de la tintorería, ni una arruga, mancha, no estaba ni mojado. El cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y la cara inmutable. Gabe siempre había pensado que su amigo y ex compañero de Instituto, tenía la cara hecha de granito. Rick sonreía muy poco, gesticulaba aún menos y le costaba entender todo aquello que tenía doble sentido. Era limpio, pulcro y horriblemente serio. Habían hecho un dúo curioso en su época de estudiantes, el intransigente, estudioso y desaliñado Gabe, y Rick, el muñeco Ken con una sería obsesión por las armas de fuego y la ley y el orden.

Se apresuró en cubrir la distancia que les separaba y se refugió bajo el porche de la casa. El coche patrulla de Rick estaba aparcado a pocos pasos, con uno de los oficiales dentro, un muchacho con una cara de tonto que no había dios capaz de perdonarle.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes a Tommy en la comisaría?

—El tiempo suficiente para arrepentirme de haberle dicho a su madre que la policía era mejor opción para su hijo que el ejército. Me da dolores de cabeza constantes. El otro día me contó un monólogo sobre por qué el Pato Donald no lleva pantalones.

Gabe emitió un bufido antes de saludar desde la distancia a Tommy y girarse hacía la puerta de la casa del señor Sanders, un jubilado de setenta y cinco años que había trabajado gran parte de su vida como mecánico.

—¿Qué le ha pasado al viejo?

—No lo sabemos —Rick se agachó y empezó a rebuscar con la mano detrás de una maceta del porche. —Annie dice que hoy es el segundo día que no viene a tomarse su tostada y su café de rigor en la cafetería. Ya sabes que es hombre de costumbres fijas, lleva más de cincuenta años desayunando en ese sitio y se acuerda del nombre de todos los dueños que ha tenido y de todas las camareras que han trabajado en él —sacó la mano de detrás de la maceta con unas llaves plateadas colgando de una argolla herrumbrosa. —Vamos a entrar, te he llamado por si es necesario apoyo médico. Tommy se quedará en el coche con la radio encendida por si acaso.

Gabe miró a Tommy quien parecía estar en las nubes de Babia a juzgar por el vacío de inteligencia que mostraban sus ojos. Si tenían algún problema y precisaban de su ayuda, que Dios los cogiese confesados y con los calzoncillos recién lavados.

Rick introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura y trató de girarla sin resultado. Puso su mano sobre la perilla y ambos se miraron cuando la puerta cedió suavemente bajo el agarre del pomo, dejando tras de sí el eco de un murmullo. Los ojos de Gabe otearon el pasillo a oscuras mientras Rick apretaba el interruptor de la luz que emitió un chasquido. No había corriente, así que se vio obligado a encender la linterna que traía con él.

—¡Bobby! —llamó hacía el interior de la casa. —¡Soy Merrick, Rick Merrick!

—El Agente 007 —apostilló en voz baja Gabe, echándose a un lado para permitir que la única fuerza de la ley competente, Tommy ni siquiera podía catalogarse dentro de ser inteligente, penetrase el primero en la casa. No había luz en el pasillo, pero si un reguero de cristales provenientes de una bombilla rota y el auricular del teléfono colgando, sin línea, desde lo alto de la mesita del pasillo, junto a una fotografía antigua que mostraba a Robert Sanders, el dueño de la casa, en su época en el ejército.

«Me huele a muerto» pensó Gabe con gesto cansado. No había nada peor que hacerse cargo de una defunción, más aún si esta había tenido lugar en el hogar y sin un facultativo presente. Pensó que el viejo Bobby estaría tieso en el salón o la cocina. Un paro cardíaco, tal vez una embolia... qué más daba, todos terminaban muertos por una cosa u otra, enterrados en un hoyo en compañía de los gusanos. Que patético que era el devenir de los seres humanos. Rick trató de encender la luz de la cocina pero tuvo el mismo resultado que en el pasillo, ahí también había cristales rotos en el suelo, los de la bombilla y los de un vaso de tubo corto. La ventana estaba abierta y, a través de la cortina ondeante, Gabe observó en silencio la quietud del bosque adyacente. La casa de Bobby Sanders estaba muy apartada de PlasentVille, demasiado incluso para un amante de la tranquilidad como aquel hombre.

—¿No tenía Bobby un perro?

Rick asintió mientras tanteaba la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio trasero de la propiedad, parecía estar cerrada desde dentro.

—Sam, un golden retriever ¿por qué?

—Porque no ha ladrado —respondió Gabe mirando a su alrededor, permitiéndose incluso abrir el frigorífico para ver que no hacía mucho que Bobby había hecho la compra. —Ese perro me tiene manía y siempre me ladra cuando vengo a hacer visitas a domicilio o me los encuentro por el centro.

—Los animales te odian, Gabe.

—No es verdad, las serpientes me adoran.

—Me pregunto por qué será...

Salieron al pasillo y Rick empezó a subir las escaleras con excesivo cuidado, para Gabe era como si tuviese miedo de pisar un escalón roto o tropezarse con la fea moqueta marrón de la casa.

—Que profesionalidad. Parece que estás tratando de dar caza al Coco —comentó Gabe mientras miraba lo poco que podía verse de las fotografías que decoraban la pared de las escaleras, reliquias de otros tiempos, y rebuscaba en el interior de los bolsillos de la bata en busca de algunos caramelos. No podía evitarlo, siempre que se estresaba o cabreaba, sobre todo si había discutido con Ross, se atiborraba a caramelos o a frutos secos. Las almendras nunca estaban seguras con él cerca.

—Cállate —le espetó Rick antes de que sus manos comprobasen que seguía teniendo el arma reglamentaría en la anticuada cartuchera de cuero gastado. —¡Bobby! 

—Está muerto. Joder Rick, mira las evidencias. Estará en alguna parte de la casa más seco que un trozo de cecina pasado. La tormenta de anoche le habrá sobrecargado la red eléctrica y le estallaron algunas bombillas. Seguro que del susto se quedó tieso en el sitio.

Rick le miró y los músculos de su cara, esos mismos que parecían estar hechos de asfalto, empezaron a trabajar a una velocidad que Gabe nunca había visto antes. La frente se arrugó en un feo gesto y los labios se tensaron en un rictus de enfado. Se miraron a los ojos en la penumbra del pasillo antes de que Rick decidiera girarse y desaparecer por el mismo, para echar un ojo en el dormitorio y el resto de las habitaciones del primer piso. Gabe le siguió con un suspiro pesado, ni bien habían salido las palabras de su boca, supo que se había pasado. Siempre había estado falto de tacto, era, como bien decía Ross, «un capullo inocuo», que podía transformarse en el Ogro de los cuentos en pocos minutos si estaba cansado, irritado o enfadado. Nadie en su sano juicio querría saber cómo podía llegar a ser si las tres fases se juntaban el mismo día.

Siguió a Rick en cuanto el haz de luz de su linterna desapareció dentro del dormitorio. La casa de Sanders era grande y olía a viejo. Había fotografías por todas partes, la mayoría de ellas del dueño en sus años mozos, y una inmensa colección de figuras de soldados de plomo que parecían desperdigadas por los muebles de forma aleatoria. En el dormitorio, la puerta abierta del armario, mostró un viejo uniforme de soldado. Rick estaba acuclillado cerca de la cama, observando el contenido de una caja de cartón remendada a base de cinta adhesiva. En uno de los alerones estaba escrito «juguetes de Bobby». Gabe se acercó hasta Rick en silencio, golpeando ligeramente su trasero con la punta de sus zapatillas húmedas y sucias.

—Lo siento, deformación profesional crónica —se disculpó a su manera. —¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Más soldados?

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo encogido de Rick y no pudo evitar soltar un silbido apreciativo ante el tamaño del strap on que iluminó el haz de luz. «Vaya con el viejo Bobby» pensó mientras observaba la desperdigada colección de revistas porno. La gran mayoría mostraba a mujeres en diferentes poses con penes de látex adheridos a sus pelvis por medio de correas y otras sujeciones. Dentro de la caja también había lencería sexy masculina y varias cajas de dvd porno, con títulos e imágenes que hablaban por sí mismas de la ajetreada vida sexual del señor Sanders.

—No hemos visto nada —sentenció con firmeza Rick, alumbrando brevemente la cara de Gabe antes de salir de la habitación de manera apresurada. Gabe sonrió malditamente y le siguió poco después, demorándose un poco para mirar hacía fuera por la ventana del pasillo. Parecía que se avecinaba otra tormenta nocturna.

Cuando regresó al primer piso, Rick ya había abierto la puerta del sótano y estaba bajando.

—Voy a mirar el cuadro de luces, a ver si puedo encenderlas.

Al quedarse a solas, Gabe decidió volver a la cocina, el único lugar levemente alumbrado por las luces del alumbrado exterior. Apoyó el culo contra la encimera y se quitó un momento las gafas para masajearse el puente de la nariz antes de algo inusual llamase su atención. La cocina de Bobby tenía un mostrador central que también servía de mesa. Encima de la superficie había cinco gotas de agua, todas del mismo tamaño y la misma forma. Gabe sólo podía describirlas como perfectas, tan redondas y tan bien definidas que no parecían reales. Una detrás de otra formaban una línea recta igual de perfecta a través de la tabla del mostrador. Era curioso y al mismo tiempo, muy dentro de él, en algún lugar recóndito, un sentimiento trataba de salir a la luz. Su instinto trataba de decirle que había algo que iba mal, muy mal.

Se dirigió sin pensarlo hasta la puerta del sótano.

—¿Rick?

No hubo respuesta. Volvió a llamarle, está vez en voz más alta, con una mano en el pasamanos de las escaleras. No tenía miedo de la oscuridad, nunca había sido un cobarde ante nada, pero ahora se descubrió mordiendo con saña un caramelo de mora, mientras bajaba con sigilo y cuidado las viejas escaleras de madera. Por alguna razón recordó la escena vivida con Michael en la cocina, ambos asustados —se negaba a usar la palabra temor— ante el desconocido de los brazos largos. En ese momento se había sentido tan estúpido por asustarse de algo que había considerado un efecto óptico, que ahora no paraba de repetirse que cualquier atisbo de absurdo miedo y nerviosismo era producto de una sugestión motivada por las circunstancias y el cansancio.

Sus pies acababan de tocar el último peldaño, las palmas de las manos sudando copiosamente y los ojos saltando de sombra en sombra, cuando se hizo la luz y pegó un bote en el sitio al descubrir a Rick frente a él, entre los estantes de madera llenos de conservas y de cajas, mirándole fijamente con su eterna cara de póquer.

—Tienes que ver esto —musito antes de girarse y desaparecer entre el primer pasillo de estanterías.

Ahí abajo olía a una mezcla intensa de varias mermeladas de frutas, desinfectante y humedad. El último olor parecía impregnarlo todo a su alrededor. Era un lugar seco y cerrado, y sin embargo, Gabe se sintió como si estuviera junto a una piscina o un río, casi escuchó el agua correr por las paredes, y cuando giró en la siguiente esquina y vio junto a que estaba parado Rick, entendió el extraño sentimiento que le había embargado en la cocina instantes atrás.

Bobby Sanders, o más bien su cadáver, estaba sentado con la espalda contra la pared, encogido, tenso, los dedos de una mano retorcidos en forma de garra de ave, mientras los de la otra se aferraban con fuerza a la culata de un viejo revolver, las balas esparcidas a su alrededor. Estaba en calzoncillos y llevaba una vieja bata marrón que mostraba su pecho arrugado y marchito, con una mata de pelo blanco cubriendo la zona de los pectorales. Gabe dio dos pasos hasta el cadáver.

—Nunca había visto nada parecido —comentó Rick en voz baja, sus ojos fijos en la cara del muerto.

El rostro de Bobby estaba congestionado, retorcido en una mueca mitad dolorosa, mitad atemorizada. Las cejas estaban tan arrugadas que parecían juntarse en una misma línea, la mandíbula parecía estar tan tensa que marcaba los tendones del cuello de manera dolorosa a la vista. Los ojos estaban abiertos de forma que parecía que los globos oculares estaban a punto de salirse. Si eso pasaba, Gabe estaba convencido de que escucharían un ploff alto y claro mientras estos saltaban y después rodaban por el suelo. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. El médico podía ver el terror reflejado en ellos, un miedo visceral y profundo, algo que no había visto nunca.

Dejó su maletín sobre el suelo, sacó un par de guantes de látex del bolsillo interior y se los puso lentamente.

—¿No le habrás tocado?

—¿Tengo cara de gilipollas? —respondió Rick con voz calmada.

Ambos se acercaron más aún al cadáver y Gabe se atrevió a estirar una mano para posar un dedo sobre la piel del hombre. Tenía un anormal tono blanco, con las venas extremadamente marcadas. A pesar del látex, puso notar que la consistencia de la piel era viscosa, como si estuviese recubierta por algún tipo de clase de partícula adherente.

—Tengo que informar a la oficina.

Gabe se descubrió mirando fijamente los ojos inmensamente abiertos de Robert Sanders, el amante de los strap on y los soldaditos de plomo.

—Oye —llamó a Rick antes de que esté marcase el número de su oficina en el teléfono móvil que llevaba. —¿De qué color tenía los ojos Bobby en las fotografías a color?

—Verde claro ¿por qué? 

Ahora Bobby Sanders tenía los ojos negros como la boca de un pozo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos abierto un tumblr, en el que poco a poco iran apareciendo actualizaciones tanto de esta novela como de otros proyectos, algún dibujo, algún grafico, listas de reproducción, etc.
> 
> http://evilfingers.tumblr.com/
> 
> Si teneis cualquier pregunta, duda o comentario, podeis usar el tumblr, o dejarnos un comentario aquí mismo.


	8. Capítulo 7

El alce estaba bizco. No era algo que se viese a simple vista. Se trataba de un bizqueo sutil que Joel había tardado en distinguir unos quince minutos. Los mismos que había pasado en segundo plano, detrás de Ethan, quien trataba de comunicarse —el paleto y el cenutrio eran lenguas complicadas de aprender para gente chic como Joel— con el señor Murphy, un cincuentón con un bigote digno de mención. Parecía que aquella mopa facial había recogido todo el humo del tabaco de su puro, y de paso todas las migas del desayuno.

Se suponía que lo que tendría que haber sido una rápida visita a la tienda de caza y pesca local, en busca de un bote hinchable que alquilar, se había convertido en una de esas conversaciones llenas de «ajá», «ya veo», recomendaciones, advertencias e historias para no dormir destinadas a niños menores de siete años. Ethan hablaba y él se entretenía en encontrarle nombres y apodos a todos los animales disecados —la mayoría cabezas— para matar el tiempo, mientras esperaba que Reese apareciese por la tienda de su padre. Cuando lo hiciera, tendría que pagarle esos quince minutos perdidos, con un batido doble en la Cafetería del centro. No aceptaría menos que un batido de más de un dólar.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma... entró por la puerta con una sudadera morada encima, la capucha bien encasquetada sobre la cabeza, y los cables de unos auriculares colgando por delante de su pecho. Entre los palos de la uve que formaban los cables, Joel pudo admirar lo mucho que se marcaba su nuez. Siempre había tenido algo por los cuellos, especialmente por la zona de la nuez o el hueco que había cuando finalizaba la quijada. Uno de sus ex tenía un tatuaje justo en esa zona, un estúpido kanji japonés cuyo significado desconocía. Joel solía tomarle el pelo inventándose traducciones escatológicas para el tatuaje.

Se bajó con un saltó de la banqueta que había estado ocupando y trotó alegremente en dirección al otro. Reese parecía totalmente ajeno a su presencia, le dio la espalda mientras se quitaba la mochila y la sudadera. Joel se aprovechó de la situación para colgarse de su brazo, con la soltura de quien está acostumbrado a penetrar continuamente en el espacio privado de todo aquel que le caía bien y con quien se cogía confianzas. Todavía recordaba la cara de trauma de Gabe cuando le había sorprendido de aquella manera esa misma mañana.

Reese le miró con el ceño fruncido, los labios firmemente apretados y el cuerpo tenso. Joel entendió de inmediato el mensaje, oh, oh, no era bienvenido. Se apartó discretamente.

—¿Estás enfadado? —le preguntó con despreocupación, acercándose hacía una de las vitrinas de exposición, fingiendo que tenía interés por la colección de moscas de pesca antigua. —La tienda de tu padre es muy curiosa.

—Es vieja.

Reese se quitó los auriculares y miró a Joel con la cabeza ladeada. El otro podía sentir sus ojos clavados en la parte superior de su espalda.

—¿Te molestó el beso del otro día? ¿Es eso? —se giró dispuesto a enfrentarlo, apoyando el culo sobre el borde del mostrador mientras observaba al padre de Reese y a Ethan saliendo por la puerta trasera del establecimiento. El señor Murphy le gritó a su hijo que hiciera el favor de quedarse a cargo de la tienda mientras atendía a Ethan, y Reese y él se quedaron a solas.

—No sé... —le respondió Reese antes de ponerse detrás de uno de los mostradores y sacar de debajo un libro. Parecía que planeaba ponerse a leer con él ahí presente, y a Joel no le gustaba recibir hielo cuando venía a buscar miel, así que le quitó el libro de entre las manos.

—La Dos Caras de Enero. Sorpresa. ¿Te está gustando?

—Es la quinta vez que me lo leo.

—Me lo pusieron de lectura obligatoria el último año de Instituto. Siempre me pareció una historia apasionante, protagonizaba por el mayor trío de gilipollas que ha existido jamás en la historia de la literatura contemporánea —Joel manoseó el libro recordando lo frustrado que se había sentido con su lectura, antes de ponerlo sobre el mostrador y cruzar los brazos encima de él, observando a su presa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Reese le devolvió escuetamente la mirada antes de apartar la cara sonrojado, llevándose una mano al flequillo para estirar el cabello frente a su rostro, como si pensase que así se podía esconder de él. Joder, era adorable, totalmente su tipo. Y tenía diecisiete años, lo cual le equiparaba a esas pumas de piscina, con la piel chamuscada y el mojito por medicina contra la sequedad vaginal, las mismas que se trinchaban a los «toalleros» de los clubes de playa como a muslitos de pollo. La comparación era odiosa pero ineludible.

—Me jode que te estés riendo de mí. ¿Es porque soy de pueblo? pues no le puedo poner remedio... —gruñó el adolescente en su dirección, apretando ambas manos palma contra palma entre las rodillas, mientras no paraba de menear los pies sobre el borde su asiento. Más nervioso y se le iba a salir el alma por la boca con la siguiente respiración. Al menos había dicho que era lo que le estaba mordiendo la cabeza. Joel ya había notado que era increíblemente susceptible con el tema de «ser de pueblo». Y eso que él no había abierto la boca al respecto.

—No me río de ti —respondió con seriedad Joel. —Es sólo que soy mortalmente puñetero y me gusta meterme con los chicos que me vuelven loco. Soy como el crío de primaria que le tira de las coletas a la niña que le gusta. 

Reese había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero entonces el padre empezó a llamarle para que saliera a ayudarle con el bote hinchable que tenían en el cobertizo de las herramientas, y Joel se quedó con las ganas de saber si volvía a ser persona grata.

—¡Oye! —le llamó antes de que saliese por la puerta. —¿Ese alce tiene nombre? Dime que lo tiene.

—Wally —respondió Reese desde la puerta, observando brevemente al alce antes de salir fuera.

Joel miró a Wally, el alce bizco y sonrió.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que estoy perdonando? ¿Eh, Waldo Geraldo Faldo?

***

Las risas, altas y jocosas, irrumpieron la concentración espartana de Ethan. Apartó la mirada del objetivo de la cámara y miró a su derecha. Desperdigados sobre varias mantas y colchonetas inflables, había un nutrido grupo de adolescentes. Desde su posición, entreveía las latas de cerveza, los sandwiches y las bolsas de fritos y golosinas. Una chica, con un precioso cabello rubio, corría chillando por la orilla, perseguida por alguien a quien todos jaleaban con ánimos y que parecía responder al nombre de David.

Los rayos de sol bañaron las hebras del cabello de ella y Ethan se imaginó que debía de ser muy agradable enredar los dedos entre los mechones. La persecución culminó con una tregua y el regreso de ambos, cogidos de la mano, hasta sus compañeros. Uno de los chicos estaba haciéndole burla a Ethan, fingiendo que tenía una cámara sobre el hombro y que grababa con gesto serio y concentrado.

—¡Eh, Spielberg! ¡¿Qué grabáis?!

Estaba decidido a responder de forma seca y contundente pero no hizo falta. Joel se alejó trotando hasta los muchachos, intercambió unas palabras con ellos y regresó con una sonrisa repleta de triunfo.

—¿Qué les has dicho? —preguntó Michael.

—Que es una porno gay y que nos faltan un par de actores de relleno para el bukkake final.

Ethan suspiró, miró a Joel fijamente, preguntándose por enésima vez si convendría explicarle el significado de «discreto» y hacerle un monográfico sobre lo que no se debería de decir en determinadas ocasiones, pero tras desechar la idea por imposible, regresó toda su atención al lago.

El día había amanecido con un radiante sol que desmentía cualquier acuse de lluvia en días anteriores. Se habían levantado temprano y, después de las pertinentes quejas de Michael sobre la digestión y la importancia de un segundo desayuno hobbitiano, habían emprendido la ardua tarea de seguir adelante con el proyecto, para ello Joel y él habían visitado la tienda del señor Murphy —que además de pescador era un amante del cine de mamporros oriental— con quien había llegado a un acuerdo. Él les alquilaba a precio reducido un bote hinchable para grabar en el lago, y a cambio ellos citaban su tienda en los títulos de crédito y la sacaban de tapadillo en alguna escena menor. 

Desconocía si era a causa del buen tiempo, de los bocadillos preparados por Ross o de que en general estaba de buen humor, pero el lago había dejado de parecer un sitio sombrío y tenebroso. Había presenciado algunas carreras de conejos huidizos y la presencia de los adolescentes le daba a todo la típica estampa de cualquier lago recreativo, sólo faltaban las barcazas de pesca y las casetas de veraneantes.

Ethan quería visitar una de las otras orillas para comprobar si podía conseguir un encuadre mejor, pero también para echarle una ojeada al sitio de descanso de los muertos, y ver hasta donde le era posible acercarse hasta la punta del campanario de la Iglesia. Y si era posible, extender la mano hasta ella y tocarla. Ante el simple pensamiento de hacerlo, las manos de Ethan hormigueaban llenas de emoción y anticipación.

—¿Hoy no trabajas? —le preguntó a Gabe mientras le ayudaba a descargar el bote del coche.

—Es día de vacunación, así que hasta la tarde no tengo ninguna cita. Necesito descansar.

Ethan se sintió culpable por robarle tiempo de descanso a Gabe, pero el sentimiento desapareció de un plumazo en cuando conectaron la bomba infladora al bote y empezó a insuflar aire dentro. Entre Gabe, Resse, Michael y él, llevaron el bote inflado al agua. Joel se había escaqueado hábilmente del trabajo pesado, como siempre. Ethan se subió a bordo y los demás empujaron el bote dejando que se alejase de la orilla a golpe de remo.

Avanzaba con cierta dificultad. Los rayos de sol le perlaban la nuca y la espalda, y al rato sintió que tenía la camiseta, blanca y de manga corta, pegada a la piel. El agua, mansa como un cordero, se asemejaba a unas arenas movedizas y allá en la orilla, los demás le observaban en impertérrito silencio, haciéndole sentir incomodo, de una manera que no había experimentado hasta entonces.

A cada brazada que se iba alejando, le embargaba poco a poco la necesidad de parar y girar la cabeza para observar la punta del campanario. La comezón de la nuca no hacía sino intensificar el sentimiento, hasta que no pudo más y tuvo que detenerse. Dejó caer los brazos y entonces se percató de que en los últimos cinco minutos, lo único que había estado escuchando era el irregular sonido de su respiración —el aire parecía entrar a trompicones en sus pulmones— y el rumor del bote y de los remos chocando contra el agua. Un solitario halcón planeó por encima de él y Ethan alzó la cabeza para observar el vuelo del ave que aterrizó lejos, muy lejos.

Se giró sentado y observó el agua a su alrededor. La punta del campanario quedaba a su derecha a una distancia prudencial, como un vigía silencioso de un sólo ojo. Estaba maltrecha por el tiempo y el agua, pero había algo en ella que le hizo pensar en viejas películas de terror y en noches de tormenta, truenos, rayos y espectros invisibles que se deslizan por las esquinas, aspirando el aire, reptando por la oscuridad en busca de tus miedos. El silencio, fluyendo en calma a su alrededor, se cernió sobre Ethan como un oscuro y húmedo manto y, a pesar del sol y del calor, notó un lengüetazo de frío recorrer su espalda. De improviso, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de dar la vuelta, de hacer girar el bote y remar como nunca lo había hecho de regreso a la seguridad de la orilla. Comprendió aquello que le había dicho Ross; había algo erróneo, algo equivocado con el lago, algo malo. No podía verse a simple vista, ni sentirse en un primer momento, pero cuanto más tiempo pasabas en él, cuando más tiempo lo mirabas, más lo sentías. Esa horrible sensación de que alguien —algo— te miraba desde algún punto indefinido. Te observaba fijamente, sin apartar los ojos ni un sólo instante de ti, sin pestañear, sin respirar, totalmente centrado en perseguir cada uno de tus movimientos, incluido el respirar.

Remó con fiereza, alcanzando la otra orilla entre resoplidos y sudor, golpeando la parte inferior del bote contra la tierra, arrastrando algunas piedras. Saltó a tierra como si estuviese escapando de algo y se alejó de manera errática y cansada, adentrándose en la maleza hasta que su silueta se perdió entre los árboles.

Entre los troncos resecos pudo distinguir un sendero de arenisca desdibujado, salpicado de malas hierbas creciendo tanto en el centro como en el lindero del mismo. Parecía que no era mucha la frecuencia con la que se usaba, pero si la suficiente para que la naturaleza aun no lo hubiera reclamado por completo.

Sus pasos resonaron en el sendero mientras se adentraba, con una sensación de apremio espoleando su ritmo. La luz se filtraba al final del camino y el corazón se le aceleró, ansioso por descubrir el lugar. Llevaba la cámara encendida encima del hombro para captar la escena en cuanto saliera de la espesura. El Sol le deslumbró, tuvo que cubrirse los ojos y esperar unos segundos antes de empezar a distinguir lo que tenía delante.

Decepción fue lo primero que sintió. El lugar estaba evidentemente abandonado, con macetas vacías y flores secas adornando unas pocas cruces maltrechas que se mantenían en pie por poco. El lugar estaba lleno de cristales de botellas rotas y vasos de plástico, y toda la roca que rodeaba el claro estaba llena de pintadas y mensajes groseros o estúpidos.

Se acercó despacio al monolito en honor a las víctimas que coronaba el centro de aquel basurero, y pasó los dedos por lo que quedaba de los nombres grabados. La roca caliza se había degradado tanto con el paso del tiempo y los elementos, que apenas se distinguían unas pocas letras. Era la guinda que coronaba aquel patético pastel.

Tomó algunas tomas y regresó al bote. El sol estaba alto y le quemaba en la nuca, provocando un desagradable ardor en su piel. Desde la orilla podía entrever, a lo lejos, las siluetas de sus compañeros. Estaba seguro que el mono que correteaba cerca del agua era Joel. También creyó distinguir una moto.

—Gilipollas.

Se quedó un rato de pie en la orilla, contemplativo, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo y sus ojos se veían atraídos una y otra vez por el campanario de la iglesia.

—A tomar por saco —gruñó con el pitillo fuertemente agarrado entre los dientes.

Saltó dentro del bote y se puso a remar con fuerza en dirección al campanario, tratando de hacer caso omiso a la voz interior que le advertía que aquello no era buena idea. Obligó a sus brazos a moverse una y otra vez hasta que parte del bote chocó contra la estructura. Se inclinó contra los restos de la edificación y se restregó las manos, sudorosas y frías, contra los vaqueros. Estiró la mano derecha en dirección a las tejas ennegrecidas, sucias y rotas y... no sintió nada, no hubo escalofrío de terror, ni aprensión, ni siquiera una pizca de miedo. Se sintió estúpido, como si fuese un crío asustado de que el coco fuese a escapar del armario en cualquier momento, sólo para descubrir que era una invención de algún degenerado para asustar a los niños.

Restregó la punta de los dedos una segunda vez por el moho que habitaba las grietas de las tejas, y se sentó dentro del bote, quedando su cara a la altura de parte del vitral de colores que no estaba cubierto por el agua. Aún quedaba en él algo de color, había un trozo de naranja, un poco de rojo, y azul. Se terminó de fumar el cigarrillo sentado ahí, con la cara vuelta hacía el vitral, observando los patrones de colores y formas sin ver nada claro. Comenzaban a escocerle los ojos cuando le pareció que detrás del vitral algo se movía. Fue un momento confuso, una sombra onduló delante de él y tan rápido como apareció, se esfumó sin dejar rastro. Ethan entrecerró los ojos y se echó hacia delante tratando de vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad sin conseguirlo. Tras varios minutos haciendo el tonto, sintiendo que estaba tratando de ver algo como en esos cuadros donde tienes que alejarte y acercarte hasta que ves una imagen, cogió los remos enfadado, lanzó el cigarrillo al agua y comenzó a remar de vuelta hacía la orilla.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Bobby! ¡Bobby!

Ethan se giró sobre el asiento del bote y fijó la vista en la parte de la orilla que había estado ocupada por los chicos jóvenes. Estaban todos de pie, haciendo aspavientos en su dirección, gritando alborotados. Uno de los chicos se estaba quitando la ropa y otro señalaba un punto del agua con los brazos estirados. Ethan se puso de pie dentro del bote y oteó la superficie del lago, no parecía haber nada hasta que unos segundos después emergió un brazo y parte de la cabeza de una persona.

Se puso a remar en dirección al chico que se estaba ahogando al mismo tiempo que varias personas se tiraban desde la orilla al agua. El brazo y la cabeza volvieron a hundirse y Ethan se giró para mirar. Nada. Soltó los remos, se quitó las botas y la camiseta, y se lanzó. El contacto de su piel, caliente y sudorosa, con el liquido frío, le produjo una desagradable sensación mientras se zambullía una y otra vez en el lago, tratando de alcanzar al chico sin conseguirlo. Se estaba dando por vencido cuando sus dedos rozaron algo, estiró más el brazo y agarró a tientas, luchando por salir arrastrando aquel peso extra.

Sintió como tiraban de él hacia arriba y se llenó de júbilo al romper la superficie. Miró a quien le estaba ayudando con alivio. No le dio tiempo a descansar antes de sentir como algo tiraba del chico hacia abajo. Le sujetó con más fuerza, sintiendo como el otro trataba de tirar de ambos. Ethan empezó a patalear y notó como golpeaba algo duro segundos antes de que la fuerza que les absorbía desapareciera, liberándolos. 

Entre él y el otro subieron rápidamente al chico inconsciente al bote, y remaron hacia la orilla a contrarreloj. A partir de ese momento las cosas parecieron adquirir una velocidad descomunal a ojos de Ethan. Gabe que rompía a gritar comandas, alguien que le preguntaba si estaba bien, una mano que le zarandeaba y le decía algo, y él respirando con dificultad, con los ojos anclados en el agua, un pitido agudo y largo instalándose en el interior de sus oídos.

Gabe de rodillas haciendo el boca a boca al muchacho y la mirada de Ethan que cambiaba del horizonte acuático al chico, a sus piernas. Y ahí, justo por debajo de la rodilla derecha pudo verla, una marca de un color rosado muy fuerte. Tenía la forma de tres dedos gordos y algo torcidos. 

Parecía una quemadura por contacto.


	9. Capítulo 8

El bosque a su alrededor estaba en completo silencio. Hasta los insectos parecía haber desaparecido. Llevó la mano, sudorosa, a la culata de su pistola de manera instintiva, escudriñando en la oscuridad con ayuda de la linterna. 

Fue en cuestión de segundos, dos contados. No le dio tiempo a desenfundar el arma, ni siquiera a hacer el amago. Aquello había estado agazapado demasiado cerca, camuflado por la vegetación y la penumbra.

Eso le sujetó, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Ahora lo entendía todo, los cadáveres, la desaparición… ojalá pudiera decírselo a Gabe, ojalá pudiera advertirle de lo equivocados que estaban. Pero todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, incluso aunque la linterna seguía encendida.

 

***

 

Erin notó que algo raro estaba pasando en cuanto entró en la cocina. Todos estaban muy callados, incluso Michael. Su hermano estaba fumando con el cenicero en la mano, mirando fijamente por la ventana. La última vez que le había visto así, fue durante el tiempo que estuvieron esperando los resultados de las pruebas que su madre se había hecho, por un bulto en el pecho.

—¿Quién se ha muerto?

Se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto todos se giraron a mirarle. Se sintió como un feo y verrugoso sapo que acababa de aterrizar en la sopa. No debería intentar imitar la habilidad de distender el ambiente que tenía Joel, siempre le salía mal.

—Gabe esta fuera, han encontrado un cadáver. Una camarera ¿te acuerdas de la chica rubia que nos atendió en la cafetería de Mama Oca?

—Oh… 

Erin asintió. En realidad no recordaba a quien se refería Ethan, pero le daba vergüenza admitir que no había prestado ni un poco de atención a una persona que ahora estaba muerta. Tenía la sensación de que si lo decía en voz alta, aparecería un helicóptero del gobierno, del que descendería un notario y le pondría con un sello de tinta negra un «mala persona» en la frente, que permanecería allí el resto de su vida.

—Bueno, olvidémonos un rato de las cosas tristes ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

Erin sonrió, aliviado por la intervención de Ross. Él también sabía distender el ambiente, pero de una forma mucho más hogareña, como una mañana de navidad. Estaba seguro de que podría ponerse un traje rojo y sentar a niños en sus rodillas, sin que ellos o sus padres se preguntasen porque Santa Claus no llevaba barba y no tenía barriga.

—Gofres, por favor.

—¡Marchando unos gofres!

—Yo también quiero.

Ross se giró y apuntó a Michael con el batidor manual, de forma amenazadora.

—Tú ya te has comido seis, tragón.

La cocina se llenó de risas. Erin suspiró y observó a Ethan. Volvía a mirar por la ventana con aquella expresión sombría. No pudo evitar la sensación de que la razón no tenía que ver con la camarera, si no con algo más oscuro. Pero no se atrevió a preguntarle que clase de cáncer estaba buscando ahí fuera.

 

***

 

Gabe empujó el contenedor con el cadáver hasta que escuchó el clic metálico que indicaba que la cámara estaba cerrada. Un pueblo como aquel sólo contaba con seis de aquellos compartimentos, ya que casi nunca se usaban. La gente de aquí se moría en los grandes hospitales de la ciudad, después de unas semanas resintiendo la edad. Se morían porque se les agotaban las pilas, y lo hacían tranquilos.

Tener dos muertos en tan poco tiempo y con aquellos gestos de horror en la cara, no tenía ni la más mínima gracia, y sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que alguien se estaba desternillando a su costa. Alguien con un sentido del humor muy retorcido les estaba gastando una broma muy pesada. 

Aún recordaba la trémula voz de Ethan la noche pasada, mientras trataba de explicarle, frente a una cerveza, que cuando había estado en el agua, tratando de salvarle la vida a Bobby, había algo con ellos. Ethan no había parado de hablar de la supuesta marca rosada que había visto en la pierna de Bobby. Gabe no la recordaba, había estado más pendiente del boca a boca, de mantener con vida al chaval, no había visto más. Ahora Bobby descansaba en el Hospital Comarcal y él no tenía cabeza para lidiar con la paranoia que parecía haber sacudido a uno de sus huéspedes.

—Gabe.

Giró la cabeza, mirando por encima del hombro al sheriff.

—Rick.

—¿Qué dicen la autopsias?

—Bobby un ataque al corazón y Susie un derrame cerebral, la muerte fue instantánea e indolora.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. A Gabe no le hacía falta preguntar, para saber que Rick estaba pensando lo mismo que él. ¿Por qué aquella cara de terror? La del viejo tenía sentido, pero la de la chica...

—¿El derrame pudo hacer que la cara…?

—No.

Vio como Rick se inclinaba a mirar sus propios zapatos, con las manos en la cintura. El típico gesto de pensar del sheriff. A menudo le tomaba el pelo preguntándole si estaba conectando unas neuronas con otras, pero en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de bromas.

—Brian, el chico de los Henderson, ha desaparecido.

Gabe cerró los ojos con fuerza, se quitó las gafas y se frotó la cara con la mano. Rick empezaba a parecerse más un pájaro de mal agüero que a un amigo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Anoche no volvió a casa, sus padres me han llamado esta mañana. Fue a una fiesta y pensaban que se habría quedado hasta tarde, así que se fueron a dormir. Es amigo de Reese, puede que sepa algo…

—Y me lo dices a mi por…

—No le caigo bien. Seguro que será más colaborador si me acompañas.

Gabe, bufó. Ya se imaginaba como se las habría arreglado Rick para que Reese no le soportase. Seguro que entre otras cosas, le habría recomendado un corte pelo «adecuado» y prescindir de cualquier camiseta con calaveras y otras imágenes grotescas. 

—Vamos.

Gabe tomó su maletín. Últimamente no se separaba de él, sentía que había pasado a ser médico a tiempo completo. Era como volver a la época de las guardias maratonianas, en las que nunca sabías cuando ibas a dormir, por cuento tiempo y si te ibas a despertar o no con el cuerpo hecho un Cristo.

Dana Murphy, la madre de Reese, siempre había despertado un miedo intenso en él, con esa expresión de masticar huesos de niños por hobby. El sentimiento de rechazo era recíproco. En cuanto la puerta de los Murphy se abrió, Rick fue recibido con una acogedora sonrisa y la promesa de unas galletas y algo caliente para beber. Él encajó un hola descongelado, y una mirada que crucificaba todo su aspecto, empezando por la punta sucia de los zapatos y terminando en sus cabellos desordenados y revueltos.

—Me odia…

—No me digas —le respondió Rick con los dientes apretados —. Me cuesta imaginarme que haya alguien que no te encuentre encantador —ironizó antes de seguir a la señora Murphy escaleras arriba.

—Reese — Dana llamó a su hijo tras golpear la puerta de su habitación tres veces. No hubo respuesta. La mujer frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta de golpe, revelando una leonera oscura y tibia, en la que olía a ambientador de menta. Alguien debía de pajearse mucho a juzgar por la enorme cantidad de pañuelos desechables de la papelera. Era eso o un catarro severo, grave y crónico.

Gabe sonrió por lo bajo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la madre de Reese con una sonrisa forzada —. Habrá sacado a pasear a Paddy.

Por eso ahora estaban en el camino hacía el Lago, Rick llevaba un táser en la mano, en postura defensiva. Gabe podía oler el miedo atenazando el cuerpo entero de su amigo. Estaba tenso, nervioso ante cualquier ruido en los aledaños.

—No sé que problema tienes con Paddy, si es encantador —se mofó Gabe con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en los labios. En este asalto ganaba él, no tenía ningún problema con la mascota de los Murphy.

Y hablando de la ternura en persona. Paddy yacía encogido como una ensaimada, la punta de las orejas en alto, la cola meneándose de expectación. Ambos ojos, ambarinos y traviesos, puestos sobre Rick. El animal se movió, Rick se tensó aún más, la sonrisa de Gabe se ensanchó malvadamente.

—¿Tienes miedo de un lindo gatito?

—Un lince no es un gato —gruñó Rick sin apartar la mirada de su oponente. Paddy parecía demasiado contento de verlos a los dos. Se desperezó y al alzarse, Gabe descubrió la razón oculta detrás del paseo.

Reese estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre el pasto verde con Joel encima, besándose de manera ansiosa. Las manos del adolescente estaban bien aposentadas sobre el culo de Joel, quien parecía muy contento de dar clases avanzadas de revisión bucal.

Rick carraspeó alto, muy alto, aclarándose la garganta lo más fuerte que pudo. Joel alzó la cabeza y sonrió con diversión, mientras Reese les miraba con la cabeza echada hacía atrás.

—¡Hola! —saludó con soltura Joel, levantándose despacio antes de estirar una mano en dirección a Reese, para ayudarle a recuperar la vertical. El adolescente, al que Gabe rara vez había visto con una expresión que no fuera de mohíno, parecía relajado e incluso feliz. Le sorprendió ver como pasaba el brazo por encima de la espalda de Joel, un gesto protector e incluso posesivo. Joel también debió de extrañarse, porque le lanzó a Reese una mirada inquisidora, antes de pasar un brazo por su cintura, y apoyarse contra el cuerpo del adolescente.

Rick tomó la iniciativa acercándose con precaución, un ojo sobre Paddy, otro sobre Reese.

—Ya sabes que no muerde —le aseguró el adolescente antes de silbar en dirección a su mascota. Paddy se puso alerta y trotó dócilmente en dirección a su amo, frotando el lomo contra una de sus piernas.

—Los Henderson me han llamado para denunciar que su hijo no ha vuelto a casa —explicó Rick mientras sacaba una libreta para tomar notas, del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—¿Brian? —había sorpresa en la voz de Reese, una de sus manos se posó sobre la cabeza de Paddy para rascarle detrás de las orejas —. Estuve con él ayer.

—¿Dónde?

—Cerca de la casa del viejo Sanders. Brian quería ver si eramos capaces de encontrar a Sam, quiere quedarse con el perro. Yo me fui a casa, habíamos estado donde los Coleman. Me dijo que daría un par de vueltas más, y luego volvería a su casa.

—¿Por dónde se marchó? —preguntó Gabe.

—Atajó por el bosque, como siempre. Dice que así se ahorra siete minutos. No le mola caminar más de la cuenta.

—Ajám… ¿consumisteis algo… poco recomendable en casa de Bret Coleman?

Rick ignoró la mirada que le dirigió Gabe, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con la pregunta de Joel.

—¿Poco recomendable como qué? ¿Condones sabor sardinas en escabeche?

Gabe procuró no reírse, aunque Rick tuviera pinta de acabar de probar unos de esos curiosos profilácticos. Tendría que pedirle a Ross que hiciera una de sus famosas tartas red velvet. Joel se la había ganado. Era hora de marcharse, Rick ya había metido suficientemente la pata por un día. Reese tenía cara de haber chupado un limón agrio, y Paddy daba vueltas alrededor de su amo. De vez en cuando hacia el amago de saltar sobre Rick, pero se contenía en cuanto este reculaba hacía atrás.

—Bueno chicos, os dejamos para que retoméis vuestras clases de anatomía.

—Puedes contar con ello.

La sonrisa de Joel le recordó a la del Grinch. Pobre Reese.

 

***

 

A las seis de la tarde, y después de discutir si Rick se había pasado o no con el hijo de los Murphy, la comisaria se había llenado de gente que había llegado corriendo en cuando los señores Henderson dijeron que el sheriff iba a realizar una batida por el bosque.

—A veces pienso que la gente sería mucho más feliz si organizáramos varias batidas al año. Quizás deberíamos pedir voluntarios para perderse por el bosque de vez en cuando.

—Sólo quieren ayudar, no tienes porque ser tan cínico.

—Claro… por eso la señora Johnson lleva puesto el vestido de los domingos. 

Gabe se apuntó un tanto. Rick no había sido capaz de replicarle aquello. El vestido de floripondios malva quedaba ensombrecido por los «Hombres de Harrelson», cinco parroquianos del bar de la gasolinera que habían llegado a prestar su irrefutable experiencia como cazadores de caimanes. Gabe no sabía si reír o llorar. La fauna que se había reunido allí dentro era de la acera de los locos y los cutres, y el que más destacaba era Caleb, con su chupa de cuero, repartiendo sonrisas como flyers de discoteca. Le faltaba el letrero de «me alquilo por una buena historia». Más de una soltera de sesenta para arriba había perdido los pantys por venir corriendo a conocer al «buen mozo» que había venido nada más y nada menos que desde New York.

—¿Y ese que hace aquí? —Rick apuntó en dirección a Caleb con la punta de la barbilla, los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho y las manos resguardadas bajo las axilas. Le faltaban las gafas y el chicle de menta para parecer un cliché de película de acción.

—Ayudar. Pórtate bien o mi hermano te degüella con el cuchillo de untar mermelada.

Si Caleb quería echar una mano, que lo hiciera. Cuantos más mejor, y si eran de los cuerdos, fantástico. Entre los borrachos del bar, los parientes nerviosos, las viejas cotillas y los de la tienda de caza y pesca, había para llenar un zoológico. Rick tomó la batuta de la situación con un carraspeo profundo y seco, explicó como y donde se iba a producir la batida y el grupo de gente se disgregó hacía el aparcamiento de la comisaria.

Mientras viajaba en el asiento del copiloto, Gabe iba dándole vueltas a toda la situación. Tenían un muerto con cara de susto, que pasó a mejor vida por culpa de un ataque al corazón. El segundo muerto era Susie, una camarera conocida por sus excelentes atributos pectorales, por un derrame cerebral y la misma cara de susto. Sus muertes tenían causas muy diferentes, pero esa pequeña coincidencia le molestaba. Tenía la sensación de que algo se les escapaba.

El mustang de Rick se bamboleó al salir de la carretera. Aparcaron en el borde del bosque, seguidos del resto de la caravana de coches, a excepción de Caleb quien, para disgusto de Rick, había llegado antes en su Honda plateada. 

—¿Yo qué hago, me quedo aquí o doy vueltas como un pollo descabezado?

—Quedate pegado a la radio. Si necesito ayuda te llamaré.

—Si, señor.

Rick se alejó de él y Gabe se quedó mirando su espalda, hasta que el hombre desapareció entre los arboles y la maleza del bosque. Gabe apoyó el trasero sobre la puerta del mustang y se dedicó a pensar en lo agradable que sería volver a vivir en la gran ciudad. Ahí no tenía que lidiar con cadáveres que se escapaban a su lógica.

 

***

 

El pie derecho de Rick se atoró en el hueco que quedaba entre dos piedras, soltó un taco en voz alta y después detuvo la marcha. Se limpió el sudor de la cara —¿por qué hacía tanto calor?— antes de alzar la radio portátil y presionar el botón para hablar.

—¿Novedades?

—Ninguna —le respondió Gabe con la voz distorsionada —. Algunos han vuelto ya. Tenemos varias picaduras de insecto y un esguince en el tobillo. ¿Y tú?

«Una mierda» querría haber respondido Rick, pero se mordió la lengua. Caminaría un poco más, se adentraría otro par de kilómetros y después volvería… con las manos vacías. Esperaba, porque de lo contrario no sabría como enfrentarse a los padres, que Brian estuviese jugándoles una mala pasada. Habían descartado que hubiese dormido en casa de algún amigo, todos habían dicho lo mismo; que había abandonado pronto la fiesta, así que las posibilidades iban cambiando según pasaban las horas.

Se detuvo una segunda vez, para atarse el cordón de una de sus botas, y al erguirse de nuevo, vislumbró un destello en la distancia. Caminó en línea recta hasta que se topó con un tronco caído. Era viejo y estaba hueco, junto a él, descansando sobre un pedazo de hierba, como si alguien lo hubiese dejado ahí, encontró un reloj de plata. Sacó su bolígrafo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y lo usó para alzar el reloj por la correa. En la tapa trasera había anotada una fecha que coincidía con el cumpleaños de Brian, junto a una felicitación por su decimoctavo aniversario.

Cerró los ojos un instante, acuclillado y con la cabeza baja. Se estaba haciendo tarde, poco a poco la luz iba desapareciendo y sino volvía en esos momentos, iba a ser a él a quien tuviesen que buscar en el bosque. 

A falta de una bolsa para pruebas, metió el reloj de Brian dentro del plástico vacío de unos pañuelos desechables, y empezó a rehacer sus pasos. Quien fuese que le llevará siguiendo los últimos quince minutos, también lo hizo.

Al comienzo fue sólo un presentimiento, después un nudo en la boca del estomago y por último la presencia se había palpable en el momento en que la luz del día comenzó a menguar. No hacía ruido, pero Rick había vislumbrado su silueta varias veces. Hombre, alto, de hombros muy caídos. Tal vez por eso sus brazos eran tan largos. Posiblemente Gabe hubiese bromeado con él diciendo que se debería a alguna anomalía en el ADN endémica de la zona.

«En este pueblos todos son anomalías» había bromeado en más de una ocasión.

Sabía con cuantas balas contaba. Había revisado el arma en la comisaria y otra vez antes de introducirse en el bosque. Encendió la linterna que había llevado por precaución y se paró, girando a su alrededor, fingiendo que no encontraba el camino y que se había perdido. Quien le estuviese acechando hizo un ruido, una rama partida por un pie y el aire a su alrededor se llenó de un desagradable olor a húmedo. Le recordaba a esas veces que la toalla del baño no se había secado bien y cogía ese olor a…

...podrido.

Se giró con rapidez, llevando la mano a la culata de su arma, pero era tarde.

Joder, pero que fea era aquella cosa.


	10. Capítulo 9

Reese apartó la cortina y oteó el jardín exterior. El paisaje no había cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez, la niebla seguía tiñendo el pueblo de gris oscuro, enfriando poco a poco los días y el humor de los moradores de Pleasentville. A Brian le habría molado todo aquello, incluida su propia muerte. «Tío, lo de la niebla es un puntazo. Así, en plan sobrenatural». Podía imaginárselo diciendo aquello mientras se fumaba un porro, o se rascaba la nuca descubierta con una mano. Era un buen tipo, un poco tonto, pero buen amigo. Y ahora estaba muerto.

Se apartó de la ventana y miró a su alrededor. La congregación en su casa era tremenda. Sus padres se habían ofrecido a hacer el velatorio allí porque la casa de los Henderson tenía menos espacio y quedaba más apartada del centro. De aquella manera todo aquel que quisiera presentar sus respetos podía llegar más cómodamente. Se pasó un dedo por el interior del cuello y saludó escuetamente a una compañera de clase que había venido con sus padres. La chica, como el resto de hipócritas menores de veinte presentes, fingió lágrimas de cocodrilo delante de los padres de Brian. Susurrando unas palabras amables que, para cualquier observador inteligente, era obvio no sentía.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue ver a la señora Harris meter un gran trozo de empanada del buffet en su bolso con total impunidad, antes de agarrar una lata de cerveza que alguien había sacado de la cocina y consumirla de tres sentadas. El ambiente en el salón era agobiante, pesado y enrarecido. Los presentes se miraban unos a otros y cuchicheaban, como si estuviesen compartiendo secretos entre ellos. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco, con o sin niebla, el exterior era preferible además, Paddy se estaría sintiendo abandonado. Salió al porche delantero esquivando a todo el mundo y se sentó al lado del lince, que estaba tumbado con resignación junto los asientos de mimbre que sus padres tenían expuestos más de decoración que para uso. Había tenido que atarle con un arnés de perro para que no se acercara a las visitas, y parecía tan frustrado y enfadado como él.

—No te preocupes, que cuando se marche la gente, te desato... —le rascó detrás de las orejas hasta que el animal empezó a emitir un gruñido bajo de satisfacción.

—¿Lo tienes desde hace mucho?

Reese alzó la cabeza y observó a Caleb con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. El hombre de más edad llevaba un tarje oscuro que, aunque no le quedaba mal, se notaba que no casaba con su estilo. Tenía la corbata enrollada en la mano izquierda y el pitillo descansando entre los dedos de la mano derecha.

—Desde que era un cachorro. Mi padre lo recogió hace tres años del bosque, tenía una pata chunga, le curamos y decidimos quedárnoslo. Antes teníamos una vaca, y un loro. Pero la vaca se murió de vieja y el loro se escapó. Estuvo viviendo un tiempo en el tejado del ayuntamiento, incluso se hizo un nido.

—¿Estás de coña?

—Ni un poco. Se llama Bruce Willis.

—¿Llamasteis a un loro Bruce Willis? —Caleb se rió mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de mimbre junto a Reese —. Estas sillas son la mar de incómodas.

—Díselo a mi madre. Según ella son «la mar de monas» —imitó inconscientemente la voz de su madre, con ese tono de pija que le salía a veces sin proponérselo. El mismo que a él le producía dentera escuchar.

—¿Qué pasó con Bruce?

—Estuvo un año y medio viviendo en la Torre del Reloj del Ayuntamiento. Incluso se pensó en nombrarle miembro honorario de la administración, era muy majo con todos e insultaba sin distinción alguna. Un día llegó un gilipollas de ciudad que quería ver la vida salvaje de Lousiana, y le pegó un tiro con una pistola de perdigones.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Caleb antes de darle una última calada a lo que quedaba del cigarrillo —. Se lo cargaría.

—Que va, el cabrón sobrevivió y al final se lo llevó la protectora de Kingston. Ahora se da la buena vida como mascota de un colegio. A los críos les hace gracia que lo único que sepa decir sea cretino, comida y me la pela. Se lo enseñé yo —terminó de contar Reese con cierto orgullo en la voz. Había sido muy divertido enseñarle esas cosas a Bruce Willis, sobre todo si las decía sin miramiento ninguno, incluso con gente ajena a la familia presente.

Se quedó en silencio, mirando a Paddy mientras recordaba lo bien que se lo habían pasado los cuatro; la vaca, que estaba totalmente sorda, el loro, Paddy y él. Después sólo quedaron ellos dos y ahora Brian, la segunda persona favorita del mundo entero de Paddy, ese que le daba a escondidas galletas, había muerto, y todos estaban empeñados en no contarle absolutamente nada a Reese. Ni siquiera le habían dejado ver el cadáver en la funeraria. El féretro había estado cerrado durante toda la misa, con las abrazaderas bien ancladas en los laterales. La gente había murmurado, habían dicho cosas feas y desagradables, como que el cadáver estaba mutilado o en un estado tan deplorable, que ni la madre había podido mirarlo cuando la familia había ido a reconocerlo a la morgue. Había tenido ganas de gritarles que se callasen, pero no podía montar una escena en medio de la funeraria, y menos desde que los ánimos estaban tan caldeados. Aún esperaban una contestación de la policía estatal. Al parecer tres cadáveres y un desaparecido, el sheriff, no eran razones plausibles para mover sus perezosos traseros hasta Pleasentville. No eran importantes. Apretó, furioso con todos y consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada, los puños sobre las rodillas.

—¿Tú estabas allí? ¿Verdad? —le preguntó a Caleb con los ojos fijos en él.

El otro hombre asintió despacio varias veces, antes de arrastrar las palmas de ambas manos sobre la tela de los pantalones. 

—Nadie me quiere contar nada... —prosiguió el chico, bajando la voz para evitar que alguien de los que salía o entraba los pudiese escuchar.

—Reese...

—No soy un puto crío —le cortó el adolescente de manera seca —. No le diré a nadie que me lo has contado.

Caleb le miró, suspiró y después bajo la cabeza antes de frotarse las manos una contra otra.

Habían tardado en ir a buscar a Rick, probablemente demasiado. Recordaba a los presentes reunidos en el claro junto al punto de partida, confusos, aturdidos. Alguien comentó que había que fastidiarse, ir a buscar a un niñato al bosque y perder al sheriff. A algunos les hizo gracia porque se rieron a media voz, perceptiblemente nerviosos, mientras los demás no paraban de demandar respuestas a Gabe, quien gritaba por teléfono a los miembros de la comisaria. Fue así hasta la llegada de un coche patrulla, del que salió un chico con cara de no ser muy avispado, ambos pulgares de las manos estúpidamente sujetos de la trabilla del pantalón, y una mujer joven, con un increíble pelo de color rojo ciencia ficción, tan fuerte y brillante que Caleb tardó en percatarse que era natural. Tenía la cara dotada de una serenidad inmaculada, rellena de pecas hasta en los labios, y los ojos azules. 

—Mierda... —masculló Gabe visiblemente contrariado —. Llegó el diablo.

El diablo se llamaba Lisa, y dado que el sheriff estaba en paradero desconocido, ella era la jefa en funciones de la oficina de policía. No debía de medir más de un metro setenta, pero tenía mucha presencia y, en pocos minutos, había calmado a todos, mientras organizaba una nueva partida.

—Una hora, hora y media como mucho. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder más gente.

Todos se dispersaron, aquellos que estaban dispuestos a peinar el bosque otra vez, se quedaron. Los demás, incluidos la madre de Brian que estaba agotada, se fueron a sus hogares. Caleb observó que la nueva jefa y Gabe parecían mantener una conversación tensa, a juzgar por la comunicación no verbal de él, porque ella permanecía tranquila para la situación que tenían, con los ojos perdidos entre las copas de los árboles. Gabe hablaba, ella asentía, decía algo escueto y Gabe volvía a hablar. Desde la distancia en la que estaban, Caleb no podía captar nada de lo dicho, sólo observar. Esperaba que esa poli fuese más simpática que los demás. El compañero que había llegado con ella no paraba de mascar chicle, mirándole fijamente detrás de sus gafas de sol estilo aviador. El típico idiota que se creía el «jefazo». Caleb se río por lo bajo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le interpeló el chaval, porque era un pimpollo menor que él, un niño que jugaba a adulto.

—Da nada, es que la risa es terapéutica en situaciones de tensión.

—¿Es que eres psiquiatra o algo así?

—Nah —Caleb hizo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia —. Sólo escritor.

De inmediato el joven se cuadro, dándose una importancia de pavo real, tratando de parecer muy profesional. La risa volvió a aflorar a los labios de Caleb, mientras el muchacho enrojecía violentamente al percatarse —¡al fin!— de que se estaban burlando de él. Antes de que pudiera ponerse gallito, fue sentenciado por su compañera, quien le llamaba agitando la mano en su dirección. Caleb empezaba a entender porque para alguien como Gabe, ella era el diablo; conseguía silenciarle por completo. Lo cual era una tarea titánica cuando Gabe tenía algo que decir.

Se adentraron en el bosque en grupos de tres. Tuvo suerte de terminar en el mismo que Gabe y Lisa, quien llevaba la voz cantante en todo. Parecía muy optimista, les dijo que hacía falta que Rick desapareciese para que su hermano pequeño, quien al parecer era todo un rebelde sin causa, estuviera más preocupado por su hermano mayor que por meterse en el problema del día.

—Es un buen chico, pero a veces hasta a mi me entran ganas de estrangularle —la mujer se río y Caleb sonrío con docilidad, Lisa era simpática, pero parecía muy capaz de cascar nueces sin demasiadas complicaciones.

La oscuridad ya no acechaba, había caído sobre ellos y, a pesar del optimismo de ella, no había señales de Rick por ninguna parte.

—Tenemos que volver.

Las palabras de Gabe cayeron sobre los tres como un jarro de agua fría. Caleb observó que Lisa se detenía y les pedía unos momentos a solas. Se alejó de ellos y se quedó de pie mirando el horizonte, luego puso los brazos en jarras y agachó la cabeza con aire rendido. Hacía surcos en el suelo con uno de los pies.

—¿Pasa algo? —interpeló Caleb a Gabe, quien parecía reacio a mirar en dirección a la mujer pelirroja.

El médico meneó la cabeza y se alejó de él varios pasos, en pos de la línea que trazaba su linterna sobre el suelo. Caleb se sintió incomodo, estaba en medio de algo y no sabía si tratar de aligerar la tensión o simplemente esconderse debajo de alguna piedra. Estaba a punto de alejarse él también, camino del tocón que le parecía entrever delante, cuando un ruido les alertó, seguido por la voz del médico.

—¡Gabe! —Lisa echó a correr en dirección a donde se había escuchado el grito, con la mano sobre la culata del arma.

Caleb escuchó en la oscuridad el martilleo de la pistola y sintió que la adrenalina le quemaba el cuerpo, también notó otro sentimiento, agazapado e indeseado. Estaba nervioso y sí, también asustado. Siguió a la mujer hasta que ella se paró junto a un socavón en el camino. El haz de luz de la linterna les descubrió a Gabe caído dentro del agujero.

—¡Mierda! ¡Tengo atascado el pie en algo!

Caleb siguió su propio haz de luz lentamente. Gabe parecía estar atorado en algo grande, algo que tenía una forma de lo más extraña. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y lo supo, incluso antes de que su linterna revelase la cabeza rapada y el verde intenso de la sudadera. Sintió como la bilis se aglutinaba en la garganta y tuvo que apartarse para poder escupir a gusto entre unos matorrales.

—¡Mierda santa! —gritó a plena voz Gabe.

Acababa de descubrir que su pie había quedado atascado dentro del enorme agujero que había en la espalda baja de Brian Harrison, cuyo cadáver yacía boca abajo, semi atrapado por los restos de un tronco caído, en un charco de su propia sangre y varios fluidos cuya identidad Caleb prefería desconocer. 

En el bosque olía a pino y a algo indescriptible, como cuando tu madre saca a tender la ropa recién lavada, se olvida de ella, llueve y queda impregnada de ese olor a húmedo, a pasado, como a algo que va cogiendo moho pese a que sólo ha estado expuesto a la lluvia una o dos horas. 

Olía a podrido, y no era Brian.

 

Reese miró a Caleb con el ceño fruncido. Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente en una cadena que parecía no tener fin. El escritor se había encendido otro cigarrillo y miraba con mucha intensidad la llama del encendedor que poseía. Hacía chasquear la piedra una y otra vez, admirando como prendía y se apagaba de golpe. Igual que lo había hecho la vida de Brian.

—Gabe dice que cayó —siguió relatando con voz pausada —. Debió de equivocarse de camino o algo, se tropezó y cayó dentro del socavón, con tan mala suerte que la rama que sobresalía del tronco le perforó el pecho y se desangró.

—Pero... —Reese se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo —. Si la rama le estaba atravesando el pecho y salía por la espalda, ¿cómo se le quedó el pie a Gabe atascado en el agujero? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, su mente creando dantescas imágenes en su cabeza. 

—Porque tenía otro agujero más abajo —respondió Caleb, mirando fijamente a Reese a los ojos, con una expresión difícil de desentrañar —. Tenía otro agujero hecho de atrás hacía delante ¿entiendes? y le faltaban el hígado y...

La puerta mosquitera se abrió y la madre de Reese asomó la cabeza con algo de recelo.

—Estás aquí.

Madre e hijo intercambiaron una de esas miradas de reproche que Caleb conocía tan bien —no en vano las seguía recibiendo al menos una vez al año—, y que presagiaba alguna futura conversación poco halagüeña para el adolescente. Era hora de volver a la casa de huéspedes, ya había cumplido, y estaba agotado. Se puso de pie, le dio las gracias a la señora Murphy por todo —especialmente por el pastel de carne— y se despidió de Paddy con una corta caricia en la cabeza. Reese le miró con expresión decidida. «No hemos terminado de hablar», dijeron sus ojos. Caleb asintió, estaba bajando las escaleras cuando vio que junto a la valla de entrada había un viejo cartel en el que ponía «Aquí vive Dolly». Se giró con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Quién es Dolly?

—Dolly Parton, la vaca de mi madre que murió. Estaba más sorda que una tapia. Le encantaba que la cepillasen —le contestó Reese antes de decirle adiós y entrar en casa.

Caleb se río escuetamente.

Dolly Parton, un nombre fabuloso para una vaca.


	11. Capítulo 10

El sonido de las cigarras era un runrún continuo, un ruido blanco en el ambiente de toda Lousiana, que sumado al horrible calor que estaba haciendo ese año, tenía a todos con los nervios a flor de piel. Pleasentville no era diferente, el pueblo estaba rodeado de un aura de anticipación, un polvorín hacia el que rodaba una cerilla encendida.

Ross no entendía de polvorines, ni de ambientes caldeados. Él tenía bastante con lidiar con su propia frustración. Tenía calor, estaba irritado y aburrido, y sus primos estaban haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por ignorarle, porque para ellos era sólo un mocoso. Por eso seguía insistiendo, persiguiéndoles y pidiéndoles una y otra vez que le dejaran unirse a su club de los piratas. Les vio hacer un corrillo y cuchichear entre ellos. Se paró, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y esperó a que le dieran el veredicto.

—Está bien, puedes unirte.

Sonrió, sintiendo la misma emoción que en navidad, cuando bajaba corriendo por las escaleras para buscar los regalos. Pero por supuesto, había una condición, con sus primos siempre la había.

—Sólo si pasas la prueba de ingreso, claro.

Aceptó, por supuesto. Tendría siete años, pero ya sabía lo importante que era comportarse como un hombre valiente y no como un ratón. Daba igual que le diera mucho miedo o las veces que mamá le hubiera dicho que tenía prohibido adentrarse en el lago. Iba a ir con sus primos, en una barca, por lo que técnicamente no iba a estar dentro del lago, y subiría y bajaría tan rápido por el campanario que parecería que nunca estuvo allí.

Ese era el plan, pero había cosas que no había calculado. El temblor de las manos, las algas y el musgo que crecía en la madera, el miedo que le paralizaba cada vez que los maderos viejos amenazaban con romperse… pero siguió, porque le daba mucho más miedo que sus primos empezasen a gritar a coro que era un gallina. Se lo recordarían todos los veranos, hasta que se muriera.

Cuando alcanzó la cima y pudo tocar la punta del campanario, la euforia le recorrió como una descarga eléctrica. Se dio rápidamente la vuelta, para asegurarse de que le estuvieran mirando y se quedó helado. Sus primos estaban a medio camino de vuelta a la orilla, le habían abandonado. Su primer impulso fue bajar corriendo y tratar de alcanzar la barca a nado, pero en cuanto su vista se encontró con el agua, descartó la idea. Ahí, encima del campanario, el lago parecía tan profundo como una fosa marina. No se veía más que oscuridad. El cabello de la nuca se le erizó, y retrocedió alejándose del agua.

Una de sus manos dio con una hendidura. Se giró, con cuidado para no resbalarse, y se encontró con un agujero en el tejado del campanario del tamaño de una pelota de rugby. La curiosidad innata de los infantes no le dejó dudar ni un segundo, simplemente se acercó al agujero y miró a través de de él. Los primeros segundos no vio nada, luego le pareció notar que algo se movía ahí abajo. Poco a poco el agua pareció aclararse, ondeando como las vibraciones en un vaso. Al principio notó un cambio de color, el agua dejo de ser verdosa y empezó a adquirir un tono azulado con tintes grisáceos. Le recordó al color de los peces, y pensó que quizás era eso, algún enorme pez que había quedado atrapado dentro de la estructura, pero entonces, el supuesto pez empezó a subir hacia la superficie y su imagen se hizo más clara. Pudo ver una boca redonda, llena de dientes en forma de gancho. Y aunque no tenía ojos, supo que le estaba mirando con hambre.

Años después, en la seguridad de su hogar, Ross seguía soñando despierto con el instante en que comprendió que los monstruos existían y estaban en todas partes. Había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello habían sido imaginaciones de chiquillos, que dado que había sido un niño muy despierto e imaginativo, era normal que su mente le hubiese jugado una mala pasada. Durante mucho tiempo se aferró a aquel pensamiento con uñas y dientes, hasta que llegó el día en el cual no estaba siquiera seguro de que aquel incidente hubiese tenido alguna vez lugar. Ahora que las cosas se estaban poniendo extrañas —y aquello podía ser catalogado como el eufemismo del año— Ross había rescatado del cajón de los malos recuerdos aquella experiencia.

Mientras se bebía una taza de chocolate caliente, eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana de un sábado que amenazaba con ser aburrido, observaba el patio delantero de su casa. Apenas llegaba a poder ver las malas hierbas, las rocas y la maleza. Su patio delantero era una oda a la fealdad, no congeniaba con los perfectos setos y los céspedes bien recortados de los vecinos. Aquel pedazo de tierra tenía vida propia y, por mucho que se esforzase en arreglarlo, al poco tiempo volvía a parecer el patio delantero de una casa abandonada. Sus abuelos, a quienes había pertenecido la casa en vida, tampoco habían hecho mucho por el terreno. De hecho, cuando Gabe y él se habían mudado, la casa había necesitado las suficientes reparaciones como para fundir más de la mitad de los ahorros que tenían en común. Ninguno de los vecinos había dado un duro por la conversión de aquella vieja gloria en una Casa de Huéspedes, pero si de algo había pecado siempre Ross, era de no importarle ni un comino las opiniones de los demás. «Hazte fuerte o muere en el intento» solía decir su difunto abuelo, y Ross había seguido el consejo a rajatabla.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien entraba en la cocina y al girarse, descubrió a Ethan en el vano de la puerta, indeciso.

—¿Molesto?

—Para nada. Hay chocolate caliente en la olla.

Ethan se sirvió una taza y caminó hasta él con paso lento. Dado el excesivo tiempo que se estaba tomando para remover el contenido de la taza, y la manera en la que sus ojos se negaban a abandonar la contemplación de sus propios movimientos, Ross supo que estaba buscando la manera de comenzar una conversación. Resultaba que, una vez te acostumbrabas a la perenne cara de enfado de Ethan, era bastante sencillo «leerle» en base al resto de su lenguaje corporal. Como rascarse la barbilla si estaba muy pensativo o carraspear cuando tenía algo importante que decir. 

—Anoche hablé con los chicos.

—Entenderé si os marcháis antes de tiempo. Os abonaré la diferencia por correo si quieres...

Ethan meneó en silencio la cabeza y se giró hacía él. Ross descubrió que en el fondo de sus ojos, usualmente de un azul impoluto, brillaba un halo de nerviosismo impropio de él. Estaba preocupado y todo su cuerpo gritaba en tensión.

—No creo que podamos salir de aquí... —le habló en voz baja, acercándose todavía más a él, hasta que sus brazos se rozaron —. ¿No lo notas, Ross?

—¿Notar el qué? —le preguntó con los labios secos, la garganta rasposa. Había un nudo de tensión agolpándose en el interior de su estomago y tenía la forma de dientes. Una boca repleta de dientes. A punto estuvo de perder el agarre sobre la taza, pero Ethan le asió la mano para evitarlo.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Notar el qué? —insistió Ross en el mismo tono de voz que su huésped. La mano de Ethan quemaba sobre su fría piel.

—Algo se acerca.

Le hubiera gustado reírse de él, en su propia cara, quitarle presión al instante con una broma, un chiste, algo. Por el contrario se quedó quieto, observando a Ethan en silencio. La curva de su cuello mostraba una vena muy pronunciada y su afeitado volvía a ser un desastre. Alzó tembloroso una de sus manos y ahuecó con ella la mejilla del otro hombre, sorprendiéndole con aquel gesto. Ethan le miró con los ojos abiertos, asombrados, y Ross tuvo que recordarse que aquel muchacho, algunos años menor que él, no estaba allí para besos improvistos en medio de una cocina que no era suya. No estaba allí para él, ni siquiera estaba allí para quedarse. Apartó la mano despacio y la cerró en un puño. Se giró de espaldas a él y depositó su taza vacía en el fregadero. 

—Id pensando que queréis de comer —musitó antes de abandonar la cocina.

Oyó que le llamaba, pero el aire libre era más necesario. Abrió la puerta de su casa y salió al porche. Apenas podía vislumbrar la casa de los Murphy. Bajó los escalones y se sentó en el último mientras dejaba salir el aire con fuerza de sus pulmones. Mientras se flagelaba mentalmente, el coche de Dana Murphy dobló la esquina haciendo eses. La mujer bajó del vehículo y comenzó a sacar bolsas del maletero. Entre ellas, también arrastró fuera cinco escopetas con sus correspondientes cajas de munición. Mientras iba y venía del coche a la casa y viceversa, Paddy descendió de un salto de la parte trasera del coche y corrió hasta Ross. Se subió prácticamente entero encima de él mientras gimoteaba deseoso de atención.

—¿Ross? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, señora —Ross agarró la correa de Paddy y tiró con suavidad del animal mientras se hacía hueco entre la niebla camino del coche —. ¿Armas?

—De la tienda —Dana Murphy asintió con solemnidad mientras le hacía a Ross entrega de una de las bolsas —. Ayúdame a meter la compra en casa ¿quieres?

—Claro...

Cogió varias de las bolsas mientras sus ojos no querían separarse de las armas. Además de las escopetas, vislumbró también un par de pistolas, varios cuchillos de caza, cuerdas y una pistola de bengalas. Mientras cruzaban el porche con Paddy corriendo detrás de ellos, Dana Murphy se paró un momento, se giró y miró con suma seriedad a Ross.

—¿Tienes armas en casa?

—Una escopeta —respondió con voz trémula —. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

—Una escopeta no hace nada. Te traeré más. Asegúrate de ir está tarde a la tienda y armarte de provisiones. 

Primero Ethan y ahora Dana Murphy, parecía que ese día todos estaban empeñados en asustarle. Fue a replicar pero entonces ella, quien ya había abierto la puerta delantera de su casa, se llevó un dedo a los labios y pidió silencio con el ceño fruncido. Miraba algo que había por encima del hombro de Ross, quien se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Paddy estaba gruñendo. Muy despacio depositó las bolsas sobre el suelo de madera y se giró. El aire quedó atascado en sus pulmones mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente ante la imagen que había frente a ellos. No podía asegurar que la masa fuese sólida a o no, pero se mecía con la niebla, flotando suavemente por encima del coche. Era oscura y difuminada, parecía ejecutar una compleja danza sobre el techo del Cadillac. Fuese lo que fuese, Ross sintió que no tenía interés en ellos. Parecía que más bien estaba acariciando la carrocería del coche abierto, posándose suavemente sobre los asientos, envolviendo el vehículo con fluidez.

—Oh no... —masculló Dana con los dientes apretados —. Mi coche no, jodido engendro. Elvis, no.

Antes de que Ross pudiese reaccionar, Dana Murphy le había empujado a un lado apartándole de la vista de aquella cosa y se dirigía con paso firme hacía su coche, cargando entre las manos una de las escopetas. Mientras iba caminando, iba disparando hacía la masa que parecía estar realizando la copula con su querido vehículo.

—¡Dana, no! —chilló Ross mientras luchaba con Paddy, tirando de su correa para evitar que saliera corriendo en dirección a su dueña.

—¡Mamá! —ese que gritaba era Reese, quien había abierto la puerta de su casa y miraba horrorizado lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior.

—¡No salgas! —Dana Murphy seguía chillando mientras no dejaba de descerrajar tiro tras tiro sobre la extraña criatura que había sobre su coche. La cosa emitió un siseo agudo y se replegó en el aire, formando una nube oscura compacta y enorme. Un potente viento se levantó alrededor de ellos y azotó ambas puertas del Cadillac.

En pocos segundos el viento creció en intensidad hasta que Ross empezó a sentir que de un momento a otro iban a salir volando ellos, la casa, la calle y hasta el pueblo entero. Reese se agarraba al vano de la puerta mientras que él, con la correa de Paddy asida en una mano, abrazaba una de las columnas del porche. En la calle reverberó un gimoteo agudo, como el chillido de un animal herido y la criatura se alejó planeando hasta el final de la calle, donde tomó tierra y, poco a poco su figura se volvió más sólida, adoptando la forma de una persona de hombros caídos, brazos extremadamente largos y rasgos difíciles de discernir. Su rostro podría no ser visible, pero Ross estaba convencido de que sus ojos bailaban de Dana a él y de él a Reese.

***

Ethan se había quedado en la cocina tras la marcha de Ross, con la taza asida entre ambas manos y el rostro acalorado. Aún podía sentir la tibieza de la caricia sobre su rostro. Había ternura en la manera en la que la mano de Ross había temblado sobre su piel, y remordimiento en la forma en la que había escapado de la cocina. De él.

No sabía qué hacer, la parte racional de su cerebro le indicaba que debía permanecer dentro de la casa y alejarse en la medida de lo posible de su atractivo anfitrión. En más de una ocasión Joel le había hablado de la Teoría de la Heteroflexibilidad según la cual, no había hombre en este mundo que no estuviese dispuesto a probar el llamado lado oscuro de la fuerza. 

—Todos Ethan, inclusive el más macho de todos. Ya sabes lo que se dice, que en tiempo de guerra cualquier trinchera es buena. Fíjate en los piratas.

—¿Qué pasaba con los piratas? —le había preguntado por compromiso más que por interés en la conversación. 

—Siempre había algún chico fácil a bordo, mi capitán.

—La verdad es que no te estoy siguiendo...

—Nadie me sigue —había rezongado Joel con una sonrisa perezosa —. La heteronormalidad está sobre valorada. Hoy en día es muy frecuente que experimentemos diversas sexualidades, en diversos grados, a lo largo de nuestra vida. Puedes haber nacido más recto que una regla y a los treinta y cinco enamorarte de un cincuentón intelectual y sexy.

¿Podía ser posible que su cincuentón intelectual y sexy, fuese un cocinero y antiguo modelo? La parte irracional de su cerebro, esa que rara vez salía de casa, le estaba gritando que, de todas las oportunidades que había despachado en toda su vida; esta era la que más iba a lamentar abandonar el resto de su existencia. Se sirvió un vaso de agua en la misma jarra de la que había bebido el chocolate, y esta cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en añicos cuando escuchó el ruido procedente del exterior, estruendos lejanos como explosiones cortas, un ruido agudo y constante, y voces que gritaban.

Ross.

Salió corriendo al pasillo, mientras los demás se agolpaban en las escaleras, abrió la puerta con el corazón en un puño y el aire le azotó el cuerpo de manera que tuvo que sujetarse a los bordes de la puerta para no ser zarandeado fuera de la casa. Apenas se veía nada entre la niebla. Había pequeños objetos que volaban por los aires y no muy lejos, creyó distinguir las puertas del coche de los vecinos, siendo azotadas una y otra vez contra el vehículo.

La señora Murphy gritaba improperios en medio de la calzada, atrincherada con una escopeta que iba disparando prácticamente sin tregua contra... Sintió el cuerpo flaquear cuando vio aquella cosa a menos de cincuenta metros de Dana Murphy, brillando en un negro fangoso, chillando cada vez que uno de los proyectiles impactaba en su cuerpo. Allí afuera olía peor que a un cuarto de baño público atascado. Aquella criatura, si es que podía llamarse así, iba expandiéndose frente a sus ojos, licuándose entre chillidos hasta que se adhirió al suelo como un chicle. Entonces, a una velocidad que Ethan no había visto en su vida, la cosa avanzó hacía Dana Murphy, la golpeó, dejando tras de sí un escalofriante sonido de succión y avanzó por encima de ella, dejando a la mujer inconsciente sobre la calzada.

Si dirigía hacía el porche de los Murphy, hacía Ross.

—¡Ross! —chilló Ethan mientras abandonaba su posición en la puerta, y corría en dirección a la casa de enfrente. La criatura alcanzó la pierna de Ross y tiró de él, arrastrándole por el patio delantero sin dar tiempo a que Reese pudiese haber alcanzado su mano. Ross gritaba mientras aquella cosa, que parecía haberse adherido como el pegamento a su pierna derecha, tiraba de él, golpeándole contra el suelo, las rocas, el césped hasta la mitad de la calle.

—¡Ethan!

Con la cara desencajada de terror, Ross trataba de hundir los dedos en la calzada sin éxito. Su rostro se volvía por momentos más pálido, y las venas empezaban a asomar con fuerza en la piel. Ethan se lanzó a la carrera hacía él, cayó de bruces muy cerca y logró agarrar la manga de su sudadera. Se miraron a los ojos. Ross lo sabía, estaba perdiendo fuerza, podía notar cómo, a través de los poros de la piel, aquella cosa iba succionando su energía, arrancándole con saña la consciencia.

El viento se arremolinó con mayor fuerza y Ethan sintió que poco a poco iba perdiendo contacto con la tela de algodón de la sudadera. No iba a conseguirlo, podía seguir tirando eternamente pero la criatura siempre sería más fuerte. Un potente estruendo retumbó en la calle y de pronto sintió que su cara, su pelo, su ropa entera se cubría de una desagradable gelatina que parecía respirar y moverse. Alzó la cabeza. Los sesos de aquella cosa, porque parecía que eso había sido la cabeza, habían explotado en cachitos a lo largo y ancho de la calle. Giró la cabeza y vio a Caleb con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, y una escopeta entre las manos, junto a la señora Murphy que jadeaba con una caja de munición entre las piernas.

Maldito motero de pacotilla, ahora le debía una.


	12. Capítulo 11

La mañana del domingo amaneció lluviosa. La niebla no hizo acto de presencia hasta el mediodía. Los pobladores de Pleasentville, la mayoría de ellos ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo, siguieron con sus vidas, tratando de no hablar de la tragedia que había sido perder a un miembro joven de la comunidad, y de la misteriosa desaparición del Sheriff. Había quienes murmuraban, algunos incluso se atrevían a poner pensamientos en voz alta, pero solamente unos pocos —los habitantes de la Casa de Huéspedes y los Murphy— habían sido testigos de lo acontecido la mañana del día anterior. Cinco casas en aquella calle corta y ancha, y tres de ellas parecía que no tenían ojos.

—No es que no me lo crea —comentó Lisa Mattheson frente a su desayuno, sentada en la mesa de trabajo que llevaba ocupando desde que salió de la Academia de Policía —. Es que es todo demasiado fantástico. Como contar que la Bruja de la verruga en la cara de los cuentos de hadas trató de estrangularte.

Gabe la miró por espacio de varios segundos, en silencio. Se quitó las gafas para poder restregarse los ojos, cansados y con bolsas debajo de los párpados inferiores, y después se echó hacia atrás sobre la incómoda silla, dejando salir un suspiro largo y audible.

—¿Podrías, en un alarde de imaginación inaudita, intentarlo?

Lisa le devolvió la mirada escéptica, con la taza del café cerca de los labios, soplando el contenido despacio. Lo meditó cerca de un minuto, con la mirada clavada en los ojos de Gabe, inmersos en una batalla por ver quién cedía antes el control de la conversación. Ambos eran conscientes de que siempre peleaban por ver quien tenía más agallas, o mejores notas —en el Instituto se retaban a partidas a muerte al ajedrez— o quien conducía mejor. Su relación se basaba en el respeto mutuo con una gran cantidad de competitividad como aderezo.

—Está bien —concedió ella. Le dio varios sorbos al café y dejó la taza sobre el escritorio, entre un montón de papeles desordenados. Cogió una grapadora pequeña y empezó a pulsarla repetidas veces, dejando caer las grapas cerradas sobre la mesa, después las fue moviendo sobre la superficie con un dedo, arrastrándolas —. Tenemos tres cadáveres y siete desaparecidos.

—¡¿Siete?! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Porque no es asunto de la Oficina de Salud Pública Local. Además, he vuelto a hablar con la policía estatal. Me han recomendado llamar a los federales.

Gabe resopló, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho. En su idioma, federales equivalía a inútiles e inútiles equivalía a que iban a morir más personas. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Empezaba a pensar que el mundo entero estaba en su contra, nada parecía estar saliendo bien desde que había empezado la temporada de lluvias... Una idea, un pensamiento relámpago cruzó su mente a toda velocidad. Giró la cabeza hacía la venta y miró más allá de las casas, por encima de los tejados, hacia donde sabía que se hallaba el Lago de Pleasentville.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Una suposición —respondió con un murmullo, chasqueando de manera nerviosa las yemas de los dedos contra las uñas de estos.

—No me gusta el tono que has empleado.

—Será porque no vas a creerme. Supongamos... —Gabe se inclinó sobre la mesa de Lisa y robó una de las grapas para juguetear con ella entre los dedos —...que toda esta locura es real. Tenemos algo, un o unos engendros...

—¿Unos?

—No es estúpida la posibilidad de que sea más de uno. No me cortes —le advirtió a ella, quien alzó las manos con las palmas en su dirección y murmuró un «descuida» que sonó muy cercano a la condescendencia —. Tenemos a este bicho que posiblemente se está alimentando de las personas de este pueblo. Hay tres cadáveres y ayer vieron como trataba de llevarse a mi hermano. Dos de los cuerpos están completos mientras que al tercero le faltan órganos. Diremos que los primeros fueron desechados por no cumplir su propósito.

—¿Y cuál es ese propósito? —Lisa se inclinó sobre su mesa, apoyó los codos sobre la superficie y entrelazó los dedos, para descansar la barbilla sobre ellos —. Empieza a gustarme este juego del detective amateur.

—El primer propósito de todo ser y el más importante; la alimentación —Gabe soltó la grapa sobre el resto y las observó en silencio, con gesto neutro —. El viejo Sanders estaba enfermo del corazón, murió de un infarto mientras trataba de protegerse de su atacante. El día que encontramos su cadáver llovía a mares, igual que los días anteriores y los posteriores. Tenía la piel como mi hermano después del ataque. Ross me explicó que sintió que las fuerzas se le estaban agotando, que esa cosa le estaba chupando la energía. Desde anoche no ha parado de beber agua, estaba completamente deshidratado. 

»Sanders era muy mayor, posiblemente el infarto sobreviniese por culpa del ataque. La camarera era más joven, pero me dijiste que su madre te contó que tenía problemas de asma. Al tener gripe su condición debió de empeorar. No servía, estaba enferma, te deshidratas mucho durante las enfermedades víricas. La atacaron, murió en el acto y no tenía nada aprovechable. Sin embargo, Brian es un caso diferente. Era joven y fuerte, había estado en el equipo de Baloncesto del Instituto. Se encontró con ellos en el bosque, huyó, cayó en la zanja y su pecho quedó atravesado por la rama puntiaguda. Murió pronto, pero el hígado y el estomago eran aprovechables, aún tenían nutrientes, así que se los llevaron. Llovía la noche que murió.

»Mi hipótesis, en base a lo que sabemos y a lo observado, es que se desplazan con la humedad del ambiente, con la lluvia, la niebla... buscan personas que vivan solas, que estén a solas y las cazan. Se las llevan para alimentarse. Si fuera uno sólo, mataría a las personas, se alimentaria y dejaría el cuerpo en el sitio, pero si nos fiamos de las desapariciones, eso quiere decir que hay más para alimentar, ¿entiendes? necesitan llevar a su nido los cuerpos para...»

El monólogo de Gabe se vio interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono. Lisa le miró brevemente y se disculpó antes de contestar la llamada. Escuchó un rato sus «ajás», sus «mhms» y después, cuando comenzó a murmurar que iría, que ahora mismo cogería el coche para encargarse de ello, que el Director podía esperar, y algunas palabrotas, supo lo duro que aquello estaba siendo para ella. Era obvio que, desde el momento en el que Rick había desaparecido —Gabe no quería usar la palabra muerto porque aún tenía esperanza— Lisa se había hecho cargo de todo. Del hermano pequeño de Rick, que daba más disgustos que alegrías, de su primo que era mudo y parecía que estaba siguiendo el camino del hermano pequeño, y de su tía, que era buena persona, pero comenzaba a hartarse de todo. Especialmente de lidiar con dos chicos en pleno sarpullido de capullez adolescente.

El ceño de Lisa comenzó a contraerse y, cuando se levantó para comenzar a pasear por la oficina con una mano en la cintura, Gabe creyó correcto interpretar el gesto como lo que parecía; había algo mucho más importante que sus incoherencias de loco. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta la ventana, observando la calle gris, con algunas personas caminando por ella con prisa. Se pegó al cristal todo lo pudo y miró la acera de enfrente. La extraña disposición del cuerpo de un viandante llamó su atención. Se paró en medio de la acera, de frente a la ventana y se quedó ahí de pie, mirándole fijamente. Gabe se movió despacio hacía la derecha y la cabeza se giró hacía esa dirección, lo mismo ocurrió cuando se deslizó hacia el centro y luego a la izquierda. Los hombros caídos se movieron un momento y al instante siguiente la figura cruzó la calle a toda velocidad, flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo. Gabe sólo tuvo unos segundos de tiempo para echarse aterrado hacia atrás, cayó de culo el momento justo en el que aquello impactaba contra el cristal de la enorme ventana y se alejaba calle abajo. Gabe se giró hacia Lisa con la boca abierta y las gafas totalmente caídas sobre la cara, una patilla más alta que otra. Ella le devolvió la mirada perpleja, con el móvil asido en una mano.

En la ventana quedó la marca del impacto. El cristal no se había roto, pero algunas esquirlas se habían desprendido. Parecía como si alguien hubiese disparado un gigantesco proyectil.

***

Michael había perdido el ochenta por ciento de su apetito, bueno, puede que el setenta, como mucho el sesenta, pero no menos de eso, tenía una fama que mantener. Había salido a hurtadillas de la casa de huéspedes sobre las once de la mañana, después de haberle afanado las llaves de la furgoneta a Ethan —había tenido que sustraerlas de su malolientes vaqueros desteñidos— y había conducido a paso de tortuga hasta la tienda más cercana, donde había matado su ansiedad por comer con bolsas de chips; doce bolsas con sabor a sal y vinagreta, y cuatro paquetes de galletas con relleno de crema de limón. Lo había regado con una botella de un litro de coca-cola, y se había permitido el lujo de comérselo todo en el asiento del conductor, mientras escuchaba «The Final Countdown» en versión metal. Acabado el banquete sacudió, las migas hacia el exterior del vehículo para evitar en todo lo posible una muerte lenta y agónica por volver a ensuciar la tapicería, y encendió el motor para volver a la casa de huéspedes. El indicador de velocidad no subía de los quince kilómetros por hora, pero es que con esa niebla no tenía las agallas de apretar el acelerador. Un solo rasguño en la carrocería y Ethan le sacaría la piel a tiras. Giró en una intersección y observó horrorizado como una masa negra informe volaba en su dirección. El pánico le hizo pisar a fondo, dar un volantazo y después frenar en seco. El coche se paró a escasos centímetros de Gabe, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido y una escopeta en la mano. La vejiga se le comprimió de mala manera, pero aguantó como un campeón sin hacérselo encima.

—¡Qué haces! ¡Gira la furgoneta! ¡Vamos a perderlo!

Michael miró a Gabe como si una de esas cosas negras le estuviera saliendo del ojete. Todo el estrés de los últimos días le tenía que haber hecho perder la cabeza, no iba a perseguir a uno de esos engendros, y menos con la furgoneta de Ethan. Ni más borracho que un adolescente en una fiesta con barra libre y sin supervisión.

La puerta del conductor se abrió de golpe. No le dio tiempo a girarse para ver quien había sido, empezó a ser empujado hacia un lado. Pocos segundos después, Gabe abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto y empezó a empujarle hacia atrás, cuando terminó su lucha por recuperar la verticalidad, se encontró espatarrado sobre los asientos traseros. Una pelirroja estaba en el asiento del conductor… en la furgoneta de Ethan.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—¡Lisa Mattheson, Sheriff en funciones! ¡Este vehículo queda confiscado!

Para horror de Michael, Lisa pisó a fondo el acelerador en dirección a la criatura desconocida. Gabe había bajado completamente la ventanilla del conductor y apoyaba la escopeta en el marco. Era como estar metido de lleno en la escena de persecución de una película, pero no tenía ganas de atiborrarse de palomitas, estaba acojonado y descubrió que le aterraba más la idea de un Ethan cabreado, que una de esas cosas negras que estaban persiguiendo. La furgoneta giraba una y otra vez a través de calles o muy anchas o muy angostas y, cada vez que Michael escuchaba el chirriar de las ruedas, rezaba para que la carrocería aguantase el jaleo, porque juraba por sus queridas chips, que en alguna ocasión los bajos del vehículo habían arañado la cuneta o una acera. Y cuando ya creía que la situación no podía ser más surrealista —como si ya no estuviesen viviendo una con aquellas extrañas criaturas alrededor— la cosa se puso peor. Gabe comenzó a disparar con la escopeta en dirección al monstruo, y ella, el demonio pelirrojo, empezó a pillar baches. Cada vez que sonaba un tiro, el coche pegaba un salto y Michael cerraba los ojos y trataba de acordarse de cómo diantres se rezaba el Padre Nuestro, pero fallaba estrepitosamente porque en lo único que podía pensar era en «pene nuestro que estás en los gallumbos, santificado sea tu prepucio», la versión guarra que se habían inventado unos amigos y él un verano. Su abuela estaría escandalizada al saber que había olvidado cómo se rezaba.

«Dios, si nos salvas de esta, prometo comer menos y ayunar más». Y, como si Dios realmente quisiera hacerle un favor al estomago de Michael, Lisa pegó un frenazo que hizo tiritar la furgoneta entera y se quedaron parados en medio de la carretera. Michael se atrevió a asomarse entre los asientos delanteros, con el pelo todo revuelto y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Ha terminado? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Nadie respondió. Lisa y Gabe descendieron del vehículo, el médico con el arma todavía entre las manos, y Michael les siguió porque no quería quedarse allí dentro a solas, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera. La criatura estaba desparramada delante de ellos, en medio de la carretera, sus restos esparcidos por toda la calzada, formando un patrón de asquerosas manchas pegajosas. Lisa fue la que más se acercó hasta la cosa, observándola con muda curiosidad.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Gabe con impaciencia.

—Muerto —respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —. ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a disparar así?

Gabe le devolvió la sonrisa y, por un momento Michael les vio iguales, como las dos caras de un espejo, con los mismos cuernos y la misma cola con punta de pica.

—Del mismo sitio que tú, idiota —Gabe bajó el arma —. ¿O es que se te han olvidado las clases de tiro al blanco a latas de alubias que daba tu abuelo?

Dios los cría, y ellos se juntan para ver arder el mundo. Al menos, observó con optimismo Michael, la furgoneta de Ethan había sobrevivido con daños mínimos.

***

Erin llevaba sentado en la cocina, aburrido como una ostra, la última media hora. La televisión no funcionaba, los móviles no tenían cobertura y la línea telefónica hacia un ruido terrible. Había pasado encerrado todos y cada uno de los días anteriores, y comenzaba a notar que le estaba pasando factura. Estaba irritado, cansado y cada vez que los demás se ponían a hablar, en voz baja y en privado, se sentía imbécil. Le estaban excluyendo de todo; de ayudar a hacer la comida, de tomar parte en las discusiones, tomar decisiones, incluso de velar a Ross durante la noche, cuya condición había mejorado bastante las últimas horas. Seguía teniendo derrames en las pupilas y los labios muy resecos, pero al menos había dejado de tener todas las venas del cuerpo marcadas como si se las hubiese repasado con un rotulador, y ahora pasaba más tiempo despierto que inconsciente.

Quería irse a casa con todas sus fuerzas. Cada día que pasaba se le iba haciendo más y más complicado esconder su enfado, su malestar, pero sobre todo su miedo. Esa mañana, cuando absolutamente nadie se molestó en brindarle un «buenos días», Erin dejó de fingir que todo iba bien y que no le importaba quedarse un día o dos más. «Total, sólo están muriendo personas» pensó con cierta acritud desconocida en sí mismo. Solía decirse que, en situaciones extremas, de estrés o de peligro, era cuando salían a relucir las auténticas flaquezas y puntos fuertes de las personas. Si así era, entonces él era un buen ejemplo de miedica. Fantasear con lo sobrenatural era divertido, enfrentarse a ello, no tanto. Se sentía como una gigantesca copa de temblorosa gelatina, a cada ruido se le ponían los pelos de punta y tenía las palmas de las manos sudadas y frías.

—¿Te aburres? —le preguntó Caleb desde el vano de la puerta, apoyado con un hombro sobre la madera de la jamba.

—Mortalmente —respondió Erin con sinceridad.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿Ver una película?

Erin negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios. Ahora, además de no contar con él, empezaban a tratarle como un niño. No podía culpar a Caleb, seguro que lo hacía con buena intención, pero no podía evitar enfadarse porque parecía que por tener dieciocho años, era inepto pata todo aquello que no implicase respirar, moverse y comer. Se levantó de la silla y, antes de que a Caleb le diese tiempo a decir que era una mala idea, Erin se acercó hasta la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio y salió fuera, en busca de un aire menos viciado y sucio. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y se quedó un momento en medio del patio trasero, envuelto en la fría niebla, con los ojos cerrados.

«No soy un inútil. No soy un inútil. No soy un...».

—No te quedes fuera. Vuelve dentro.

Erin miró a Joel por encima del hombro, suspiró y, en un arrebato de infantil terquedad, se giró y siguió disfrutando del aire libre, con o sin niebla, repleto o no de bichos raros. A su espalda escuchó a Joel descender las escaleras en chanclas. Hasta eso le molestaba, el eterno chapoteo de las suelas de goma contra todo aquello que pisaba.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Nada.

—Y yo estoy a punto de graduarme del seminario, no te jode —Joel apoyó una de sus manos sobre el enjuto hombro de Erin y apretó —. No te preocupes, que en esta casa hay mucho Superman cachondo. Saldremos de esta en menos de lo que se pronuncia supercalifragilisticoespialidoso.

—Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso.

—Que respondón nos has salido.

Joel se rió y Erin, contagiado por el buen humor del otro —a Joel era imposible bajarle la barra de buen humor a menos de la mitad— le siguió con las risas hasta que ya no pudo más y se echó encima de él, buscando un abrazo sin preguntar, mientras sentía como todo el malestar de los pasados días se iba diluyendo en un torrente de lagrimas que mojaron la camiseta de Joel.

—Respondón y llorón —musitó este antes de volver a reírse, mientras correspondía al abrazo con efusividad —. Vamos dentro y vemos si hay algo para preparar unos batidos de vainilla ¿te parece?

Erin sorbió por la nariz y se secó los ojos con las mangas de la camiseta, antes de seguir a Joel de vuelta a la cocina. Estaba un peldaño por debajo de él, sobándose aún el ojo derecho con la mano, cuando algo se enredó en su tobillo y tiró de él con fuerza. Cayó sobre las escaleras, se golpeó la cara contra los peldaños, y sintió que le salía la sangre a borbotones por la nariz hasta caer sobre los labios y la barbilla. Rebotó contra el césped y, mientras era arrastrado e iba perdiendo la consciencia, pensó que al menos inconsciente no vería lo que iba a ser de él...

Lo último que escuchó fue a Joel gritando su nombre.


	13. Capítulo 12

Erin abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía los parpados pegados entre sí, como si tuviese una telaraña de legañas en la cara. Flotaba, suspendido dentro de algo caliente y cómodo, rodeado de silencio y quietud. Algo no le permitía moverse, una viscosidad que tenía pegada al cuerpo, formando una segunda piel que parecía abrazarle y apaciguarle dentro de aquel tanque liquido, en el cual podía respirar aletargado, escondido del mundo exterior. Sólo quería dormir, dormir para siempre. Dentro del líquido no había problemas, nadie se burlaba de él por ser un tirillas bajito, no le insistían con buscarse con urgencia una ocupación, ni tenía a sus padres encima suyo todo el día, hablando de carreras, de Universidades y de un futuro brillante y prometedor. Allí dentro nadie quería tener el mando sobre su vida. No estaba Michael y sus estúpidas bromas, ni el impertinente de Joel. Tampoco estaba Ethan. El perfecto Ethan, el hijo prodigo, el buen hijo cuyo único problema radicaba en que las novias huían de él como de la peste.

No había nadie para fastidiarle, ni tocarle las narices, nadie para decirle lo que debía o no debía hacer, nadie para «ningunearle». Era como volver a tener once años y saber que todavía te quedaba un fabuloso año de colegio. Sin presiones, sin cambios radicales, ni compañeros crueles que trataban de ponerte la zancadilla a cada paso. La edad en que todavía era fácil hacer amigos porque cualquier cosa, por nimia que fuera, creaba vínculos. Allí dentro no había necesidad de crecer, y Erin no quería salir, no quería tener que volver a pasar miedo, angustia, no quería seguir conociendo el amargo sabor de la derrota, ni el color de la amargura. No quería tener dieciocho y ser el pato feo de la fiesta; el idiota que es poco guay para estar con la gente enrollada, demasiado serio para beber y extremadamente inútil para bailar o socializar. Ese que o se queda en un rincón criando malvas o termina cometiendo alguna estupidez que alguien inmortalizará con un móvil para posteriormente compartir por Internet. Ese era él.

Lo demás, ya no importaba. No ahora que todo se había acabado, ahora que sabía que se estaban alimentando de él. No importaba, allí dentro, en el interior de la vaina, todo era mejor. Que nadie viniese, no quería ser salvado. Cerró nuevamente los ojos, si iba a morir, no quería que la última imagen del mundo fuese ella.

***

Había una mancha roja sobre la tira de las chanclas de Joel. Llevaba frotándola con el dedo pulgar los últimos cinco minutos. Sabía que era la sangre de Erin, la que había brotado de su nariz mientras se lo llevaban, mientras le arrancaban de un sitio seguro, de su lado, donde debía de estar, rodeado de ellos, riendo, feliz. Putas chanclas. Se había tropezado con una pequeña piedra, diminuta, mientras había corrido en pos de Erin, gritando como si con ello fuese a solucionar algo, como si por ser un portento chillando el monstruo fuese a liberar a Erin. Dios, sólo tenía dieciocho años... si tan sólo se lo hubiesen llevado a él, aunque estuviese asustado, aunque fuese a morir, aunque no quisiese, aunque luego pensase que porque no a otro, daba igual, sólo que no a Erin. A él no.

Agarró la chancla fuertemente con la mano y la lanzó hacia delante. La improvisada arma arrojadiza hizo diana en la ingle de Michael, a escasos centímetros de su preciada entrepierna. Solamente entonces, mientras su amigo hacia un circo saltando a la pata coja con las manos sobre el paquete, se percató de toda la gente que había allí afuera, frente a la Casa de Huéspedes. La mayoría le miraban fijamente, preocupados. Ni siquiera se había enterado de que Reese estaba a su lado, sujetando para él una lata de coca-cola, hasta que sintió su mano en el hombro, y entonces Ethan se acuclilló delante suya y Joel se convirtió en una fábrica de mocos. Echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezó a balbucear sinsentidos y a pedir disculpas entre hipo e hipo.

—No es tu culpa —le aseguró Ethan con su voz rasposa y grave, esa voz que siempre le había gustado tanto. La que mojaba bragas. La misma que le aseguraba que todo iba a ir bien cuando le partían el corazón —por eso Joel no era hombre de novios— o le echaba la bronca cuando había hecho una de las suyas. Una voz que siempre había relacionado con cosas agradables porque Ethan, muy por debajo de su coraza de dragón, era un trozo de bollo tierno mojado en leche. Siempre estaba allí para él, incluso cuando Joel fastidiaba las cosas a niveles estratosféricos. Ahora sentía que le había fallado de manera fatal. Si Erin no volvía, si no le encontraban, si eso le hacía algo, no podría volver a mirar a Ethan a la cara en toda su vida.

—¿Mejor? —Ethan le separó los brazos de su cuello y buscó sus ojos con la mirada. Joel asintió y se percató que estaban rojos y aguados, pero su amigo seguía manteniendo la compostura como siempre. Que cabrón, si se hacia el chulo y el guay no había quien quedase mejor que él. Aceptó la coca-cola que Reese le estaba ofreciendo, y se la bebió de varios tragos largos, escuchando como Michael seguía quejándose de que había tratado de asesinar a Michael Jr con malas artes. Hipó, se rió y miró a los presentes con una timidez impropia de él, no soportaba mostrarse débil delante de los demás.

Michael siguió quejándose de su ingle maltratada. Quedaba claro que lo estaba haciendo porque se le daba bien hacer el payaso, porque quería alegrar el ambiente y además, esperaba que así pasase inadvertido que había robado las llaves de la furgoneta para dar una vuelta e ir a comer. La suerte le duró hasta que Ethan le propinó una colleja y le dirigió un «ya hablaremos» que sonaba a sentencia judicial imposible de revocar. Recuperó sus llaves de manos de Michael.

—Reese —llamó al chico desde la distancia —. ¿Crees que tu padre me dejaría un par de escopetas?

—Shoooooo, para el carro, colega.

Michael trotó hasta Ethan, le robó las llaves del coche y, tras silbar en dirección a Caleb, se las lanzó. Luego se apresuró en poner ambas manos sobre el pecho de Ethan, empujando contra él para detener su avance hacia el vehículo.

—¿Dónde te crees que vas?

—A por mi hermano, Michael...

—¡Que no, coño! ¡¿Es qué soy la única persona con dos dedos de frente en este grupo?!

Absolutamente todos, desde Joel y su ceja alzada, hasta Caleb que era nuevo en esto de medir el grado de estupidez de Michael, le miraron fijamente.

—¿De verdad quieres que respondamos a esa pregunta?

La cara de indignación de Michael, con las mejillas rojas por el enfado, provocó algunas risas entre los presentes. Se cruzó de brazos y decidió apoyarse con la espalda contra la puerta del conductor de la furgoneta, no fuese que Ethan le hiciera una finta ninja y lograse pasar su «control parental».

—Tiene razón —que Gabe se pusiera de parte de Michael sorprendió hasta al aludido —. Necesitamos un plan, un...

Las palabras de Gabe murieron presas de un ruido fuerte y poderoso que se extendido por todo el pueblo, desde la calle más transitada, al sótano más profundo, dejando a la población de Pleasentville en silencio. Era un eco confuso y lejano, sonando como el graznido de un ave malherida. Se extinguió tras medio minuto y después tuvieron que taparse los oídos cuando renovó fuerzas en forma del ruido que harían unas uñas arañando una pizarra. Un viento fuerte y caliente se arremolinó alrededor de ellos y Ross abrió la puerta de la casa, con cara de espanto, vistiendo todavía el pijama.

—¡Corred! —chilló con fuerza.

No tuvo que repetirlo una segunda vez, todos se apresuraron a entrar y Ross cerró la puerta, echando el pestillo con manos temblorosas. La casa tembló débilmente, las luces del pasillo se apagaron y se encendieron varias veces hasta que el temblor remitió y sólo quedó el silencio.

—Están fuera... —susurró Ross en voz baja y temblorosa.

Gabe fue hasta su hermano y le apartó con cuidado de la puerta, tirando un poco de su brazo. Acercó la cara hasta la mirilla y oteó el exterior de la calle. Todo se veía tranquilo hasta que de la nada apareció frente a él otro ojo, lleno de ulceras. Gabe contuvo la respiración un momento, el ojo se apartó y sólo entonces vio la mano viscosa, de tres dedos nudosos que sujetaba el órgano por los nervios. La mano fue hasta un rostro incierto, cubierto por sombras, complicado de describir. Se abrió un agujero en la viscosidad de aquella cara y aparecieron los dientes, puntiagudos y afilados. Contempló, con el pulso acelerado, como el ojo humano desaparecía dentro de aquella cavidad, entre los dientes. Resonó, a través de la madera de la puerta, un gorjeo de satisfacción y el sonido de una garganta tragando.

***

La noche llegó tras una tarde llena de sonidos. A la calma que había sobrevenido al viento y los ruidos, llegaron los gritos, en intervalos de diez a veinte minutos. Gritos humanos, alaridos de las personas que se estaban llevando, que se estaban comiendo. Algunos sonaba lejanos, algunos se escuchaban peligrosamente cerca, tanto que Reese se ponía nervioso y miraba la puerta fijamente, preocupado por lo que estuviera pasando al otro lado de la calle, en su casa. Siempre que eso ocurría, Joel le agarraba de la mano con fuerza.

—Tranquilo, que si hace falta tu madre les fríe a todos el culo —le dijo una de las veces que se escuchó un grito tan cercano, que parecía haberse producido al inicio de la calle.

Hablaban en voz baja, con la casa a oscuras, exceptuando por las velas, una lámpara de noche y varias linternas. Habían tapado las puertas y ventanas con aquellos muebles que se prestasen para ello y se habían instalado en el salón, con abundante agua y comida, por supuesto toda ella lo más lejos posible de Michael.

—No es así como me había imaginado mis vacaciones —comentó Caleb desde el sillón que ocupaba, junto a una de las ventanas que daba al patio trasero. Había conservado, por insistencia de la misma, la escopeta con la que Dana Murphy había hecho frente al monstruo el día anterior. Golpeó la culata del arma con la yema de los dedos, pensativo. —¿Sabéis lo que es un gúl?

Todos le miraron en silencio. Gabe, sentado junto a la puerta, comiendo con avidez un caramelo tras otro. Michael pálido, encogido sobre si mismo sobre uno de los grandes sillones que había al lado del televisor. Reese y Joel, tomados de la mano sobre el sofá. Ocasionalmente el muchacho de más edad cabeceaba, hasta que terminó por apoyar totalmente la cabeza sobre el hombro del adolescente. Ross, envuelto en una manta, con el rostro macilento, encogido contra el cuerpo de Ethan, cuyo brazo izquierdo se enroscaba contra los hombros del otro. Fue él quien habló, se quitó lentamente las gafas, para sobarse la cara.

—Folcklore árabe. Una especie de demonio necrófago que suele habitar cementerios y comerse niños. ¿Es eso?

Caleb asintió.

—Ahora es cuando empezamos con las historias de terror, y no me gustan... —musitó Michael. Para que se mantuviera tranquilo y callado, Gabe compartió con él varios caramelos, consiguiendo con ello que el chico le mirase con exagerada y falsa adoración.

«Pero aquel joven tan hermoso no era otra cosa que un ghul entre los ghuls, y de la especie más peligrosa. Y llevó a Dalal a su casa, que estaba situada en soledad, en la cima de una montaña. Luego fue a batir el campo, a salir a los caminos, a hacer abortar a las mujeres en cinta, a producir miedo a las viejas, a aterrar a los niños, a aullar con el viento, a ladrar a las puertas, a chillar en la noche, a frecuentar las ruinas antiguas, a sembrar maleficios, a gesticular en las tinieblas, a visitar las tumbas, a husmear muertos, y a cometer mil atentados y a provocar mil calamidades. Tras de lo cual volvió a tomar su apariencia de joven, y puso en manos de su esposa Dalal una cabeza de hijo de Adán, diciéndole: "Toma esta cabeza, Dalal, cuécela al horno, y pártela en pedazos para que nos la comamos juntos". » Recitó en voz alta Caleb, mirando un punto impreciso de la pared. Se calló un momento para beber agua de la botella que le correspondía.

—Las Mil y Una Noches —aclaró para finalizar.

—Pues estamos jodidos —terció Michael mientras desenvolvía una piruleta que había afanado de uno de los bolsillos de la bata de Gabe —. Da igual, de todas formas estas vacaciones estaban resultando ser una mierda.

—Gracias por la parte que nos toca.

Joel, con el ceño fruncido, lanzó un cojín contra la cara de Michael, acertando por poco. El chico lanzó de vuelta el cojín y suspiró, hablando poco después con la piruleta dentro de la boca, atrapada entre los dientes.

—Me pregunto si sabré bien. No sé, igual tengo sabor a todo lo que me he comido o algo así.

—Seguro que les provocas una indigestión —respondió Gabe —. De hecho, creo que deberíamos ofrecerte de sacrificio ritual, a lo mejor así aplacamos a esas bestias antropófagas. Como cuando se mataban vírgenes.

—No me quieres —se quejó Michael de manera teatral —Lo nuestro está abocado al fracaso, churri —y para rematar el chiste, frunció de manera ridícula los labios, lanzando besos húmedos en dirección a Gabe, riéndose en voz alta mientras el otro le miraba con infinita paciencia, y Joel jijeaba desde el sofá. El jolgorio terminó cuando Ethan les mandó callar con un shhh, señalando su regazo, en donde Ross se había quedado dormido, Su cabello largo y parte de la manta le tapaban por completo el rostro. Ethan le acomodó sobre sus piernas y relajó los hombros. Cerró los ojos y fue quedándose lentamente dormido, mientras los demás retomaban, en voz aún más baja, la conversación.

—¿De dónde creéis que han salido? —preguntó Joel.

—Del lago —afirmó con seguridad Gabe —. Creo que debían de estar en un estado de hibernación, aletargados. No sé si les ha despertado la época de lluvias, si se les acabó la comida o qué. Puede que tengan ciclos, como las hormigas, recolectar y luego dormir.

—Esa idea no me gusta.

Gabe miró a Caleb con una ceja alzada en una muda interrogación.

—Si son como las hormigas… bueno, ellas primero envían exploradoras, y luego al grueso de las obreras.

Entrada la madrugada y sin poder conciliar el sueño, Caleb seguía pensando en las hormigas, en los gritos de Erin y en el agujero de la espalda de Brian. No servía de nada martirizarse, pero no podía evitar pensar que podría haber hecho algo más. Podría haber ido en pos de Erin, en vez de quedarse como un pasmarote y llamar a Joel para que se encargase. Podría haber salido detrás de él y obligarle a regresar a la casa, aunque fuese a la fuerza. Podría haber hecho muchas cosas, como haberle prestado algo más de atención. Recordaba su rostro, con un semblante abatido y angustiado, antes de que saliese por la puerta y él fuese en busca de Joel, porque se le daban mal los críos y parecía que había metido la pata en algún momento, y tenía miedo de embarrar más aún la zapatilla. No tenía sentido sentirse culpable a esas alturas, pero eso no hacía que el nudo del estomago se aflojase. Suspiró frustrado y se dedicó a contemplar los recuerdos que atesoraba el aparador que había junto a él. Era un viejo y enorme mueble de roble que habían usado para tapar la ventana, aún así, quedaba sin cubrir una distancia de unos quince centímetros, por la cual se colaba un haz de luz de luna. Cerró los ojos, volvió a suspirar. Mientras trataba de dejar la mente en blanco, el haz de luz dejó de brillar y Caleb abrió los ojos despacio.

La criatura le miraba fijamente, pegada a la ventana. El único ojo que se veía estaba velado por una mucosidad transparente, que dejaba a la vista una pupila grande, negra y profunda como la boca de un pozo. La cosa le miró. Él miró a la cosa y apretó con fuerza el arma sobre su regazo. Alzó una mano en dirección a la criatura, con el dorso vuelto hacia ella y le mostró los dedos, agitándolos en el aire.

—Elije un dedo... —musitó antes de mostrar un corte de mangas poco refinado.

La criatura parpadeó una vez, inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad e imitó el gesto de Caleb, mientras en su cara, a la altura en la que debía de estar la boca, la piel se expandió, mostrando los dientes picudos y blancos. Una sonrisa de depredador que se ensanchó como si fuese de goma. La sonrisa de un tiburón taimado y cruel.

—Sí que aprendes rápido, hijo de puta.

Y en un parpadeo, la criatura se había esfumado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.
> 
> Como os habréis dado cuenta, hemos espaciado un poco las últimas actualizaciones. Ello se debe a que esta historia ha entrado ya en su recta final, así que esperamos que, de aquí a unas pocas semanas, podamos publicar los capítulos finales, con su correspondiente epílogo. Queríamos daros las gracias a todos aquellos que habéis apoyado esta historia desde las distintas plataformas en las que la estamos publicando; tumblr, amor-yaoi, wattpad y AO3. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los kudos y los ask que nos llegan al tumblr.
> 
> ¿Y después qué? Pues una vez finalizada Blue Ghoul, empezaremos a publicar un proyecto de envergadura más corta, con sólo dos personajes. Así que si os interesan las historias de fantasía oscura, lo único que tenéis que hacer es seguirnos en alguna de las páginas en la que publicamos. Los links pueden encontrarse en nuestro perfil.
> 
> Finalizada esta segunda historia, daremos inicio de nuevo a una novela más larga, de terror, que llevará por título ''Into the Woods'' que esperamos sea del mismo agrado que la historia que está próxima a terminar.
> 
> Una vez más, gracias por el apoyo. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	14. Capítulo 13

—¿Ese es todo tu plan? ¿Entrar en modo kamikaze? ¿Quién coño te crees? ¿Rambo, el puto Jean Claude Van Damme? —gritó a pleno pulmón Michael, mirando furioso a Ethan a la cara, empujando su pecho con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

—Van Damme tiene buen culo.

—Joel, tu opinión sobre el culo de Van Damme me vale medio cojón ahora mismo —chilló Michael con la cara morada por el enfado.

Joel alzó las manos en señal de paz y se giró hacia Caleb. Puso los ojos en blanco y pasó a su lado. El hombre le golpeó con la punta de los dedos el hombro, tratando de mostrarle sus condolencias de aquella manera. Ethan, Michael y Gabe se habían transformado en un monstruo de tres cabezas, discutiendo, ladrando, enseñando los dientes. Ethan quería un plan de rescate rápido y efectivo; vamos, nos liamos a tiros y sacamos a Erin del fregado. Michael quería un plan meticulosamente detallado, una entrada triunfal como si, en vez de un disperso grupo de mindundis, fuesen un equipo de élite militar. Gabe estaba a medias, incapaz de organizar nada, de mediar o de mandarlos a todos a la porra. Era este último quien tenía impresionado a Caleb con su resolución, su empuje y su extraño carácter a medias entre un racional, un pesimista y un personaje de una película de Tim Burton. Por suerte estaba Lisa, la diosa, quien había llegado aquella mañana con los dos únicos miembros que quedaban de toda la plantilla policial; un hombre de más de cincuenta con una señora barriga que mostrar, y el chico que iba de policía huevos de oro. Con ese trío, los Murphy y una veintena de personas que habían sobrevivido a la noche, se esperaba realizar una masacre de Blandi Blup en el Lago. Caleb lamentaba profundamente no tener una cámara de vídeo de alta resolución a mano para grabar aquello. Si el día de mañana lo contaba, nadie le iba a creer. Se giró hacia el hombre que estaba de pie a su izquierda, un señor de unos sesenta años que llevaba un peto de granjero nuevo y limpio. Su mujer, diminuta y enérgica, se había puesto a hacer magdalenas y limonada en la cocina de Ross. Todo muy normal.

—¿Y dice usted que se dedica a...?

—Seh... Cazar patos. Aunque a veces me voy al monte, con mi hermano.

—¿Para...?

—Caray, ya lo he dicho, cazar patos.

—Por supuesto.

Y esa era la gente que debía salvar las almas que pudieran quedar con vida en el interior del Lago. Pues estaban apañados. Se giró, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de los vaqueros, y descubrió a Reese hablando con una chica muy rubia, morena de piel, que llevaba un extravagante maquillaje en colores pastel con toques de brillantina. Parecía una modelo a escala natural de una Barbie de extrarradio, de esas divas de discoteca sacadas de un manual de como pasar de paleta a pija en tres sencillas fases; caucho a montones, ropa de mercadillo customizada y actitud de «yo me como el mundo porque lo valgo». La chica alzó una escopeta que parecía pesar algo menos que su impresionante delantera —airbag de serie de tamaño actriz porno— y la movió con una soltura increíble. Apuntó, disparó y la bala pasó a escasos metros de Caleb, impactando en el centro del maletero de un viejo Citroën. El señor mayor que estaba a su lado asintió con admiración.

—Esa sí que sabría matar patos. Buen ojo, hermosa.

—Pues gracias —respondió ella con una sonrisa blanca y perfecta. Caleb quedó impresionado por la longitud de sus uñas, pintadas de fucsia. A juzgar por la cara de «vergüenza ajena» de Reese, aquella debía de ser Babs, su hermana mayor. La esteticista y peluquera que, según su propio hermano, era un engendro cruel y desalmado con él.

En realidad no sabía que esperaba pero, aquel ambiente de normalidad, con las señoras repartiendo limonada y magdalenas, la gente haciendo bromas y algunos preparándose para la guerra, no era lo que cabría haber imaginado. Claro que notaba a algunos nerviosos, incluso asustados, pero lo poco que quedaba de los habitantes de Pleasentville parecían más bien enfadados. Un par de señoras comentaban que aquellos engendros demoníacos habían estropeado el verano y su incipiente festival. Todos parecían deseosos de hacer algo, de salvar a los suyos, de eliminar la amenaza. La resolución parecía ser la siguiente; si el problema lo tiene Pleasentville, pues Pleasentville será quien lo solucione. Incluso comenzaba a notar que él mismo estaba deseoso de ir hasta el lago y acabar a tiros con el grueso del ejército de gúls. Esperaba de todo corazón que hubiese gente viva, que Erin estuviese entero. Aquella mañana, cuando se había despertado sobre el sillón, se había sentido como un intruso ingrato. Había espiado con los ojos entrecerrados a Ethan y a Ross. El primero lloraba en silencio, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tenía los brazos puestos alrededor de Ross, agarrando con mucha fuerza la camisa de su pijama, con las maños formando sendos puños. Ross le acariciaba el nacimiento del cuero cabelludo. Le había escuchado decirle cosas al oído, contra su cuello y su hombro, pero eran tan tenues que no las había entendido. Cerró totalmente los ojos cuando la escena se volvió demasiado intima y trató de no pensar en el beso que les había visto compartir, con las manos de Ross posadas sobre las mejillas rasposas de Ethan. Ahora estaba sentado sobre las escaleras del porche de su casa, con un vaso de limonada entre las manos y el rostro pensativo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, supongo... no sé —le contestó mientras se encogía de hombros. Seguía estando pálido, pero al menos ya no parecía un muerto en vida —. Estoy asustado.

Michael gritó un «ya estamos otra vez», Caleb se giró y observó como Lisa se apresuró en llegar hasta las mentes pensantes para poner orden. Ross y él se miraron con cara de circunstancias.

—Si estás asustado no vayas. Seguro que algunos se quedarán aquí.

Ross meneó la cabeza con fuerza, apretando las manos alrededor del vaso de limonada.

—Quiero ir, quiero ayudar... Es por Erin. Siento que... —musitó en voz baja. —Siento que se lo debo.

Caleb admiró la determinación de sus ojos, brillando de manera increíble bajo el débil sol de aquella mañana. Asintió para hacerle saber que entendía como se sentía y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo. Las nubes habían comenzado a arremolinarse en grandes grupos. Podía sentir la llegada de la lluvia. Iban a convertirse en un grupo de élite pasado por agua.

***

Vaya caca de plan. Fue lo primero en lo que Reese pensó cuando Lisa y Gabe les pusieron a todos al tanto de lo que iban a hacer. Aquello sonaba a marrón y olía a sangre a borbotones. Iba a morir gente, seguramente la situación se pondría de lo más gore. A Brian le habría encantado. A él le daba dentera simplemente saber que el grueso del plan era obra de Michael, el mismo ente rubio y desfasado sobre el que Joel le había contado infinidad de historias para no dormir. Un ejemplo; una vez, estando en el Instituto, se pajeó en el cuarto de baño y después, sin lavarse las manos, le estrechó la diestra al odioso profesor de Informática; y lo hizo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Admiraba sus pelotas, pero le daba repelús tan sólo imaginar donde podrían haber estado esas manazas suyas; grandes y llenas de venas azules, con las uñas roídas por los nervios. Él mismo había comprobado de qué tipo de clase de pasta estaba hecho Michael, y lo visto no presagiaba grandes logros. Estaban lo que se dice, jodidos. Hasta el punto de no tener nada más que perder, a parte de sus vidas. Bien, iba a morir virgen en un setenta por ciento. Fabuloso.

Mientras viajaban en la camioneta de su padre, conducida por Babs, y con Paddy y Joel con él en la parte trasera, Reese iba enarbolando banderas de paz mentales. Trataba de hacerse a la idea de que aquel podría ser su último verano con vida. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y miraba el cielo encapotado mientras el viento mecía su revoltoso cabello. Puede que su hermana fuese una nazi disfrazada de pueblerina, su madre una dictadora muy hortera, su padre un marido muy vasallo y poco señor, y él, el hijo maricón rarito. No eran la mejor familia del planeta y no ganarían un premio en la unión sindical del «vive y deja vivir», pero estaba convencido de que no sólo iban a dar guerra, sino que además lo harían los unos por los otros. Porque se querían, a pesar de los malos rollos, había entre ellos un amor incondicional que ni siquiera una parada de monstruos podría destruir. Lo que si lamentaba, muy profundamente, era que Joel y los demás se hubiesen visto implicados en aquel fango. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo, acariciando a Paddy detrás de las orejas. Había cambiado sus chanclas —joder, le encantaba como se veían sus pies con ellas— por unas zapatillas naranja chillón que, increíblemente, molaban una barbaridad. Había jurado y perjurado, que no volvería a ponerse en su vida unas chanclas, pero Reese sospechaba que era algo temporal, y que volvería a calzarse unas en cuanto se le pasase la mala uva.

—¿En qué piensas? 

—En ti —respondió sin pensarlo, las puntas de las orejas rojas como braseros mientras Joel se reía una y otra vez. Gateó por el suelo hacia él y se hizo un hueco contra su pecho, usando uno de sus brazos de cómodo respaldo.

—Seguro que estabas pensando en algo guarro. Di que sí. Cuéntame tu fantasía sexual contigo.

Agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa, tratando de resistirse a los «venga, dímelo» que Joel susurraba contra su cuello, lamentando que estuviesen en la situación en la que estaban. Sopesaba contarle que se lo había imaginando con un tanga, tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama, cuando divisó algo a la derecha de la camioneta. Parpadeó, la sombra volvió a aparecer y sonrió con alevosía y premeditación, como deberían sonreír los grandes criminales de la humanidad, mientras se movía a la misma velocidad que la camioneta. Reese lo supo con antelación, se tiró encima de Joel momentos antes de que el bicho impactase contra el lateral, haciendo descarrilar el vehículo. Las ruedas chirriaron mientras derrapaban a toda velocidad y una fuerza sobrenatural levantaba la camioneta en el aire. Dieron vueltas de campana mientras caían sobre el pavimento y eran arrastrados por el suelo hacia el bosque, impactando contra todo aquello que hubiese en él.

***

Michael contempló, con el horror pintado en el rostro, como la camioneta de los Murphy era avasallada, vapuleada y arrojada hacia el interior del bosque. Igual que una lata de cerveza vacía y aplastada que es arrollada por un coche en medio de la autopista. Creyó que se detendrían, que irían en su ayuda, pero la caravana de coches cogió velocidad mientras él gritaba e imploraba a Ethan que parase la furgoneta, tratando de agarrarle desde el asiento trasero. Estaba histérico y Ethan, pisando el acelerador a fondo, no hacía sino empeorar su estado. Tras una curva cerrada freno en seco, obligando a los demás a detener sus vehículos y se giró hacia atrás, para encarar a Michael directamente. Sin duda alguna no esperaba el puñetazo que lanzó sus gafas por el aire, ni los insultos que fueron saliendo de los labios de su amigo. Caleb hacía esfuerzos por triplicado para mantener sujeto a Michael.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡No has parado! ¡No has parado! —gritaba mientras pataleaba y lanzaba puñetazos al aire.

Ethan descendió con furia de la furgoneta, abrió la puerta de la parte trasera y agarró a Michael de la camiseta para arrojarlo fuera del vehículo. Ambos muchachos se vieron envueltos en un ciclón de patadas y puñetazos, rodando por la carretera hasta la cuneta, mientras Ross gritaba que alguien les detuviera. Michael terminó encima, era más grande que Ethan, con una musculatura más poderosa. Su cuerpo, perlado por el sudor, brillaba con un aura furiosa mientras le propina al otro puñetazos en la cara. No fue hasta que Lisa Mattheson disparó un par de tiros al aire que Michael se detuvo, todavía encima de las caderas de Ethan, con un puño cerrado en el aire, dispuesto a seguir golpeando su cara roja y amoratada.

—No has parado —le recriminó con un siseo.

—No podía —respondió Ethan con los dientes apretados. Por sus labios resbalaba un hilo de sangre que lamió despacio —. Tenía que hacer que los demás saliesen de la zona.

—Es Joel. Es tu amigo.

—Tú también lo eres, gilipollas.

Michael se apartó de él, recuperando la verticalidad antes de mirar a su alrededor, observando al grupo de supervivientes. Cansados, enfadados, asustados, abandonados a su suerte. Si hubiesen parado con aquella cosa al lado, quizás también les hubiese lanzado por los aires, tal vez estarían muertos. Puede que Joel lo estuviese. Ante aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escapasen y se vio obligado a frotarse los ojos con la manga del brazo para mantener la compostura. Se giró para ayudar a Ethan a levantarse, pero Gabe y Ross ya lo habían hecho. El médico le estaba atendiendo mientras Ross le limpiaba la sangre del labio con un pañuelo. Un sentimiento de culpa y de rabia le embargó por completo, unido a la frustración y al cabreo, deseó poder echarle la culpa a alguien de aquello. A Ethan por elegir hacer ese estúpido trabajo de carrera en el culo de Estados Unidos y a los demás por seguirlo ciegamente, como la pandilla de amigos que eran, inseparables a pesar de la disparidad de sus caracteres. Recordó a Erin, cuando ambos se habían subido en la montaña rusa el verano pasado, en el parque de atracciones de la costa. Recordó cómo se reía y se le volvieron a aguar los ojos. Vaya asco de verano, en serio, no podría ser peor ni aunque apareciese un grupo de aliens con sondas anales. Hasta eso sería más agradable. Iba a pedir disculpas, pero se encontró con un grueso muro en forma de Gabe, quien le tendía una escopeta.

—¿Sabes disparar?

Asintió sin comprender porque sacaba aquello a colación ahora.

—Déjales que sigan adelante, no podemos volver todos. No ahora —le dijo con voz firme —. Tú y yo regresamos, ¿estamos?

—Estamos —respondió de inmediato, recibiendo con cautela la escopeta.

Gabe se giró hacia los demás y le habló a Ethan, evitando a propósito la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano.

—Michael y yo regresamos a la camioneta en mi coche. Los demás seguid y matad todo aquello no humano que se ponga por delante.

—Gabe...

El médico pareció ignorar la débil protesta de su hermano, se giró y empezó a caminar. Michael le siguió trotando, subiéndose en asiento del copiloto de su ranchera con expresión de pasmado. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se quedó tieso en el sitio, totalmente en guardia, con la escopeta firmemente apretada contra el pecho. Gabe le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estar alerta.

Gabe bufó ostensiblemente, mascullando algo que Michael no quería saber, antes de meter la llave en el contacto, arrancar el coche y rehacer el camino. Al pasar junto a Lisa le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que la mujer replicó con una débil sonrisa, alzó la mano y, en un gesto que Michael no habría esperado, imitó el saludo de Star Trek. Gabe se rió y apretó el acelerador.

—No me habría imaginado que esa chica fuese una trekkie.

—Espera a verla con su traje de Spock en versión femenina. Causa furor en las convenciones.

***

Reese abrió los ojos con dificultad. Le saludó el tronco de un grueso árbol, o dos, o quizás tres, le costaba enfocar la mirada, así que no sabía si estaba rodeado de muchos pinos, o era el mismo repetido una y otra vez. Gimió presa de un dolor terrible que le atenazaba el cuerpo entero. Estaba caído sobre su brazo derecho, en una posición incómoda. Escupió un trozo de hoja que se había adherido a sus labios y rodó hasta terminar boca arriba. En el proceso se clavó una piedra picuda en la espalda y tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido al mareo. No sabía si tenía una conmoción o no, pero una cosa sí que tenía clara. Si volvía a ver a uno de aquellos engendros, le clavaría la boquilla de su arma por el ojete, por agradecerle de manera original el impactante viaje. Volvió a rodar sobre sí mismo, se puso a gatas, y después se levantó, ayudándose para ello del tronco de un árbol.

—Joel...

Alzó la cabeza despacio y le buscó con la mirada. La camioneta de su padre estaba muy lejos, tirada entre un grupo de árboles partidos. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y no parecía que hubiese quedado nadie dentro. Se giró angustiado y vislumbró en la lejanía un par de zapatillas naranjas. Caminó deprisa, cojeando, hasta dejarse caer junto a Joel. Le temblaba el cuerpo entero y cuando se inclinó sobre él y le buscó el pulso, creyó que su cabeza iba a estallar por la presión. Ahí estaba, bajo sus dedos podía notar el latir de su corazón. Se dejó caer junto a él, respirando de alivio y se tapó la cara con un brazo, ahogando su llanto y enfadado contra la manga de la sudadera.

—¿Reese? 

Joel le llamaba en voz baja, con un rictus de dolor en el rostro. Le pareció en aquellos momentos, que era el ser más puramente bendito de toda la creación, y todo porque respiraba. En un arrebato de energía y felicidad, se abalanzó sobre él y le besó con intensidad, abrazándose a él con fuerza. Joel correspondió al beso y no tuvo reparos en profundizar con la lengua, agarrándole del cabello en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Se oyó un crujido seguido de un carraspeo. Reese se apartó con rapidez, alzó la cabeza y miró primero el ceño fruncido de Gabe, y después el de Michael, con puchero incluido.

—Joder, y yo matándome de la preocupación —se quejó este último. Alguien había tenido la horrible idea de aprovisionarle de una escopeta —. Si lo llego a saber no le rompo los morros a Ethan...

—¿Qué has hecho qué? —gritó Joel enfadado —. ¡¿Otra vez?!

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó a su vez Gabe mirando a Michael con una ceja alzada —. Eres una caja de sorpresas Mickey.

—Es Michael —protestó el aludido, evitando el tema que había puesto de uñas a Joel. Iba a añadir algo más cuando un grito agudo y estridente rompió la quietud del bosque —.¿Qué diantres ha sido eso? Esas cosas gritan como las señoras que cantan a plena voz en la iglesia. Parecen puertas oxidadas.

Reese suspiró y aceptó la mano que Gabe estiraba en su dirección. Ayudó a Joel a ponerse de pie y después se sacudió el cabello con una mano, para quitarse los restos de hojas y las ramitas de entre los pelos.

—Esa ha sido mi hermana. Grita así cuando está muy cabreada.

Como si sus palabras fuesen una fuente de convocación demoníaca, Barbara «Babs» Murphy apareció corriendo de entre la espesura, igual que una banshee diabólica, encarando a uno de los gúls con su escopeta, disparando con una precisión envidiable. A su lado emergió Paddy. La criatura no tuvo escapatoria y los demás se convirtieron en meros espectadores de la carnicería. Los sesos de la cosa salpicaron la cara de Babs, convertida en una máscara de pasión asesina. Terminó el trabajo con otro grito de júbilo y se volvió hacia el grupo de cuatro.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vais a mover el culo o voy a tener que encargarme de ellos yo sola?

Reese miró resignado a los demás.

—La Barbie nazi acaba de emerger. Cuidado con lo que dices — le aconsejó a Michael —. Especialmente de su aspecto ¿estamos?

—Estamos —respondió Michael viviendo un extraño deja vú.

Jesús, menudo portento de monstruo de la naturaleza que era esa mujer. Le recordaba un poco a su madre, que era decoradora de interiores, y no, no cantaba como una puerta oxidada, más bien como una rockera que ha vivido mucho y no acepta tonterías por respuesta. Sonrió.

—Eh, oye. Tú hermana mola un montón.

Y se fue tan alegremente en su dirección, dejando a los otros tres pasmados en el lugar.

—En fin, a estas alturas ya tendríais que saber que es idiota —apostilló Joel.


	15. Capítulo 14

Una vista divina. Para fotografiar y poner en un marco de oro. Las algas, esparcidas como motas de pegamento, colgaban de los edificios que el agua y el tiempo no habían logrado tumbar. El lecho del lago estaba plagado de cadáveres de peces sobre los cuales ya planeaban aves carroñeras, inmersas en un frenesí alimentario. Un cuervo bajó con presteza hasta un pescado y picoteó la cuenca ocular del mismo, dejando tras de sí la estela de su graznido. El único rastro de que en ese lugar había morado una masa de agua considerable, eran unos pocos charcos y el barro húmedo.

—¿Qué ha pasado con todo el agua?

Ethan parpadeó y miró al poli huevos de oro con las cejas fruncidas, asimilando que en aquella cabeza había menos neuronas que en la de Michael. Señaló con una mano el espeso muro de niebla que rodeaba el lago, y que habían cruzado con los coches no hacía mucho

—Ahí la tienes.

«Ah, claro», fue la emocionante respuesta que obtuvo, antes de que el muchacho metiese los pulgares en las trabillas de su pantalón de trabajo. Compuso una mueca que trataba de pasar por inteligente y siguió mascando con fruición su chicle. Ethan observó, no sin cierta satisfacción, que sudaba como un cerdo frente al matadero. Su camisa color caqui tenía cercos en las axilas, espalda e inclusive la altura de las tetillas. Giró la cabeza y observó lo que daba la puntilla al paisaje de creepy-pasta que había frente a ellos; las vainas. Incontables, diseminadas por todo el suelo del lago, brillando con un fulgor mortecino. Por un instante se sintió como el protagonista de una película de ciencia ficción espacial, con su planeta inhóspito y aterrador, su misión de rescate suicida y sus entrañables monstruos devoradores de carne humana. ¿Dónde se supone que estaba Ripley cuando se la necesitaba? Ah, sí. Muerta, recordó con media sonrisa en la cara. Una sonrisa de somos fiambre de gúl, de ironía, de mala leche, desencanto y hasta una pizca de humor negro. Todo se diluyó dentro de él cuando sintió el tibio toque de Ross sobre su brazo, a la altura del codo. Se miraron un rato, como si estuviesen manteniendo una conversación que sólo ellos dos entendían. En realidad Ethan simplemente admiraba lo que podía leer en lo profundo de sus ojos. Cosas que se guardaba para sí mismo porque era agradable —maravilloso— que, por una vez en su vida, hubiese llegado a sentir una conexión tan fiable y profunda con alguien. Desastre de suerte la suya que hubiese llegado en un momento como aquel. Ahí arriba, en la isla Cielo, en el despacho de la administración angélica pública, alguien le odiaba, y esperaba que no fuese el jefazo.

—Esas algas me recuerdan a espinacas. Odio las espinacas —comentó Lisa colocándose a su derecha, la culata de su rifle apoyada sobre la cadera mientras la boquilla apuntaba al cielo como un dedo acusador.

—No sé cómo te atreves a llevarla así, podría dispararse —comentó Ethan de manera seca, observando como el arma se bamboleaba contra el cuerpo de la mujer, quien le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa antes de comenzar a alejarse con paso seguro.

—¡Pues lo siento por el culo de San Pedro! —gritó antes de tomar la delantera, caminando entre restos de peces, aves, basura y... Ethan esperaba que eso que habían vislumbrado por el rabillo del ojo fuese una mano de goma.

«Vamos, allá» se animó antes de cargar su propia arma y echar a andar flanqueado por Ross, muy pegado a él, y Caleb, quien seguía cayéndole como una patada en el trasero, pero que al menos estaba resultando ser más inteligente e útil que la gran mayoría de los que marchaban esa mañana en una comitiva que parecía dirigirse a una sacrificio ritual masivo. Les faltaba el cartel de «buffet libre». Cuando sus botas aterrizaron en el primer charco, Lisa ya se había detenido cerca de una de las vainas, observándola en silencio. Se acercó a ella y admiró el recipiente que parecía fabricado de un material verde y brillante. Dentro, atrapado como un mosquito en la savia, había un cadáver marchito y seco. Una momia con una camisa floreada que hacía daño a la vista, una bandana larga y un par de vaqueros acampanados desteñidos. Un hippie de los de la vieja escuela. Incluso llevaba unas sandalias de esparto con una flor de tela cosida a cada una de ellas. Y era genuino. Sobre su cabeza nacía y crecía un cabello extenso y canoso, y tenía las uñas tan largas que en un punto se curvaban y parecían garras amarillentas y sucias.

—¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que lleva aquí? —preguntó Ross.

—No quiero saberlo... —respondió Ethan antes de agarrar con mayor fuerza el arma y observar el resto de vainas desperdigadas por doquier a lo largo y ancho del lago. No se explicaba como cojones nadie había visto nunca nada. ¿Los pescadores? ¿Los nadadores? ¿Estaban todos ellos ciegos? Esas cosas tenían pinta de llevar allí desde la firma de la Constitución. Los habitantes de Pleasentville que venían con ellos miraban a su alrededor, sobrecogidos los más jóvenes, más serenos los ancianos. Ethan creyó entrever entre las miradas una silenciosa complicidad que originó dentro de él una cadena de piezas que fueron uniéndose unas a otras hasta envolverle en una genuina explosión de furia. Señaló un grupo de cinco hombres que murmuraban en voz baja.

—¡Lo sabíais! —les acusó gritando —. ¡Hijos de puta! ¡Lo habéis sabido todo este tiempo! ¡Les habéis dejado quedarse, alimentarse!

Caleb tuvo que sujetarle por debajo de las axilas para evitar que la explosión de Ethan terminase en un asesinato en masa. Los hombres recularon con cara de culpabilidad, mascullando palabras llenas de culpa pero vacías de remordimiento hasta que un ruido les alertó a todos. Chillidos, muchos. El sonido les envolvió, creando una burbuja de dolor interno que obligó a los presentes a taparse los oídos con las manos, mientras iba remitiendo lentamente en favor de uno más grave y hondo, con una profundidad perturbadora. Un chapoteo. Manos que parecían golpear el agua, el murmullo del lago acariciando la costa, algo que se arrastraba hacia ellos. Eran los gúls. Exactas copias unos de otros, clones de masa viscosa, con aquellos brazos deformes y alargados que parecían perfectos martillos hidráulicos, ideales para aplastar la carne humana hasta volverla pulpa. Marchaban desde diferentes rincones, saliendo de entre las casas carcomidas por el tiempo, formándose de entre los charcos, arrastrándose fuera del bosque. Se movían lentamente, en sincronía. Horrorizado, Ethan observó cómo les acechaban, relamiéndose con sus ojos velados y sus extrañas bocas. Reales, tangibles, mostrando un sosiego desesperanzado para ellos. Se estaban tomando su tiempo porque sabían que tenían ventaja, eran más fuertes.

—Colmena... —susurró Caleb contra él, sus brazos todavía aferrados a su cuerpo, por debajo de las axilas.

Ethan le miró por encima de sus gafas medio caídas.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Mente Colmena —repitió Caleb sin despegar los ojos de aquello que les estaba cercando —. Todos para uno, y uno para todos.

Un momento de quietud, un pájaro rompiendo a volar y todas las criaturas alzaron al mismo tiempo la cabeza, observando con curiosidad al animal que acababa de irrumpir su espartana concentración en la comida. Y entonces, antes de que Ethan pudiera terminar de asimilar lo que Caleb estaba diciendo, de desentrañar la pista detrás de toda aquella locura, un disparo resonó entre ellos, seguido de un grito, y luego otro y otro más. Los habitantes de Pleasentville habían decidido seguir sus propios instintos, su propio camino. Uno de ellos había disparado y, de repente, el lecho del lago se había convertido en un campo de batalla entre un ejército de perfectos asesinos, y un grupo de humanos muy enfadados. Unos que habían cerrado los ojos todos aquellos años, sabiendo lo que había en su pueblo, en su lago. Habían dejado que aquellas cosas viviesen a expensas de ellos, como los mapaches vivían de los cubos de la basura. Ahora pagaban las consecuencias de sus actos con sudor y sangre, literalmente. Ninguno estaba siguiendo un plan, no valían las advertencias, y lo hablado por parte de Michael había caído en saco roto. Eso sí, cualquier director de películas de casquería se habría estado limando los dientes viendo aquello. Un momento volaban las balas y al siguiente alguien había perdido un brazo y este trazaba un arco perfecto sobre la cabeza de Ethan, ejecutando una pirueta que parecía incluso majestuosa. No estaba seguro como, ni de donde había sacado las fuerzas, pero ahí estaba, con Lisa, Ross y Caleb, pertrechados entre las ruinas y las vainas, disparando a diestro y siniestro. Un gúl caía, alguien gritaba, y Ethan sentía que los dedos le resbalaban del gatillo, incapaces de mantener el equilibrio y actuar a tiempo. ¿Le había dado a alguno? Tal vez, a dos a tres. A su izquierda Caleb disparaba como todo un profesional, tomándose su tiempo para hacer diana en las cabezas. Bang, bang, bang, uno detrás de otro. Respiraba, apuntaba, esperaba y mataba. El temple que exudaba su cara y su cuerpo sería la envidia de muchos tiradores.

Sabía que no podían mantener la posición. Cristo santo, ni siquiera tendrían que estar allí... Pero su cabeza estaba embotada, intoxicada por la idea constante de que Erin estaba en alguna parte, esperando. No era descabellado pensar que pudiera estar vivo, tal vez en el interior de alguna vaina. Gabe lo había dicho, si estaban almacenando comida, cabía esperar que mantuvieran intactos a los más jóvenes, a los niños y adolescentes, y consumiesen primero a los más adultos. La carne fresca estaría conservada para su posterior disposición a lo largo del tiempo. La carnicería en casa.

Tommy —el huevos de oro— salió corriendo hacia delante, disparando un arma reglamentaria al más puro estilo Harry el Sucio. Habría hecho de un extra increíble en Pulp Fiction hasta el instante en el que Lisa gritó su nombre y todos vieron al monstruo cernirse sobre él. A cámara lenta, y con el asco y el asombro bordados en el rostro, Ethan observó como la mano de Tommy, la que disparaba, acababa dentro de la boca de un gúl. El chico chillaba, meneándose cual culebra mientras todos llenaban de plomo al monstruo. Una bala estalló la cabeza en fragmentos y con ella volaron dos dedos de Tommy; el anular y el meñique, arrancados, masticados y regurgitados. Cayeron dentro de un charco y, por un instante, parecieron los restos de unas salchichas poco apetitosas.

En unos segundos el pánico empezó a extenderse entre los presentes, varios gritaron y los monstruos empezaron a recuperar el poco terreno que les habían ganado. Ethan trató de alzar la voz y pedir a la gente que se tranquilizara, se agruparan y volvieran a presionar, pero se vio interrumpido por los gritos de un pobre diablo que le había dado la espalda a los gúl para tratar de huir. Uno de ellos le había agarrado y le estaba arrancando la espina dorsal. Ethan apuntó a aquella cosa, pero antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, se vio arrojado al suelo por el empujón de la persona que tenía al lado. Un gúl aprovechó el momento y se abalanzó sobre él. Interpuso el antebrazo entre ellos, impidiendo que los dientes alcanzaran su yugular por muy poco. Buscó la escopeta con la mirada, había salido disparada de sus manos y se encontraba a un lado, lejos de su alcance. Ross gritó su nombre a lo lejos, se giró, buscándole con la mirada, pero lo que vio fue otro gúl acercándose a él. «Ya esta, aquí se termina todo» pensó y cerró los ojos, esperando que el golpe fuera rápido. El sonido del disparo de un arma, seguido de la sensación de algo viscoso golpeando su cara le hizo abrirlos de nuevo. Michael corría hacia ellos, gritando y descerrajando tiros como si hubiera salido del vientre de su madre apuntado al médico con una escopeta. Los dos monstruos que se habían cernido sobre Ethan eran una masa gelatinosa sobre el suelo. Michael saltó sobre ellos, extendió una mano hacía él y le ayudó al levantarse.

—¿Llevas un pañuelo rosa en la cabeza?

—Quería uno rojo, como el de Rambo, pero me he tenido que conformar con este ¿a qué mola? —respondió Michael con cierta coquetería, sonriendo de cabo a rabo, como si no estuviesen en medio de un campo de sangre y casquería —. Es de Babs, pero me lo ha prestado porque dice que me queda fino.

Las ganas de reírse inundaron a Ethan y en cuestión de segundos se estaba carcajeando, lagrimas cayendo por los rabillos de sus ojos mientras echaba los brazos alrededor de Michael y le daba un abrazo de oso, de esos que hacían crujir las costillas. No había estado más contento de verle en toda su vida. Su amigo parecía desconcertado ante su repentina muestra de efusividad y cariño, pero respondió al gesto de la mejor manera que pudo. A espaldas de ellos fueron apareciendo Gabe, seguido de Reese y de Joel, y por último Babs y Paddy. Los gúls habían reculado, dispersándose en las inmediaciones, retrocediendo hacia el bosque y los restos de las edificaciones. Los que podían atendían a los heridos. Tommy, sentado en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos, se miraba la mano mutilada, parpadeando cada pocos segundos. Encogía y estiraba los tres dedos que le quedaban mientras una mujer trataba de auxiliarle. Era corto de entendederas, pero Ethan lamentaba lo que le había pasado, igual que al hombre al que le habían arrancado la columna, muerto entre el barro, con los ojos abiertos y la cabeza girada hacia los restos de la Iglesia. El único edificio de todos aquellos que parecía negarse a ser engullido por el paso del tiempo. Terminó el abrazo con Michael y se quedó mirando la edificación en silencio, los engranajes dentro de su cabeza girando con rapidez, repasando todo lo que sabía de la historia de aquel pueblo, de la inundación, de la Iglesia... Recordaba lo que todos contaban de ella, la sensación de que tenía ojos que vigilaban a los extraños. La torre del campanario se erguía con un orgullo nunca antes visto en un edificio religioso. Había osadía en sus ventanas, un reto inmundo y oscuro carcomiendo la madera, un insulto grabado en el empecinamiento que tenía la puerta por permanecer de pie, con un viejo candado pendiendo del madero que la cruzaba.

—Caleb.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué dijiste antes de la mente colmena?

***

Michael se arrastraba por el suelo a gatas, un par de pasos por detrás de Lisa, cuyo trasero tenía prácticamente pegado a la nariz, enfundado en esos feos pantalones de uniforme que, sin embargo y para sorpresa del propio Michael, le quedaban de fabula. Olía a gasolina, a muerto y a moho. Era este último el olor más penetrante, cada vez que un trazo volaba hasta la nariz de Michael, este ponía cara de mohíno y bajaba la cabeza para evitar el consiguiente mareo. ¿Quién le mandaba ofrecerse para una misión de reconocimiento? El mismo. Había que ser sincero; no había mucho donde elegir. Caleb se quedaba atrás porque disparaba «de puta madre», según todos, y tenía que guardar el fuerte. Ross, Joel y Reese no estaban para esos trotes. De Ethan no se fiaban que no fuese a improvisar sobre la marcha. Los demás no servían, o eso había dicho Lisa. Así que al final, tras una pequeña retirada forzosa y un debate que no tenía nada que envidiar a los que se hacían en tiempos de elecciones presidenciales, quedó establecido que Barbie Nazi —seguía convencido que Reese exageraba—, Barbie Satán y él —no, Ken no, por el amor de Dios— habían sacado la pajita más corta. Caleb y Gabe se habían puesto en plan intelectual. De su conversación, Michael había sacado en claro que aquellas cosas eran lo suficientemente retrasadas como para compartir cerebro, o algo así, y que en alguna parte —Ethan estaba más que convencido que en la Iglesia— había una especie de Reina Abeja mutante que tiraba de los hilos de aquel circo. Vale, guay, por él perfecto. Como si era el Papa, la Reina de Inglaterra o los Rolling Stones. Si matarla solucionaba el problema, como parecían creer todos, entonces con gusto sería el primero en meterle una bala en el cerebro. Pero primero había que asegurarse que realmente existía. No quería volver a ver partes de cuerpos mutiladas, se le quitaban las ganas de comer y eso era lo más parecido al sacrilegio que existía en este mundo.

A su espalda Babs gruñó algo poco educado y Lisa se paró. Estaban pegados a la pared de la Iglesia haciendo el gilipollas, porque Michael estaba seguro de que a esas alturas había ojos en todas partes y todo gúl en cincuenta metros a la redonda sabía dónde estaban y qué hacían. Esperaron unos segundos, respirando despacio mientras agudizaban los oídos en busca de cualquier señal de peligro. Lo único que pudieron escuchar fue el zumbido de las moscas y otros insectos en los alrededores. Michael se señaló con el dedo índice y luego señaló la ventana que tenían al lado. Se arrastró hasta quedar debajo y se incorporó lentamente. El suelo estaba lleno de las mismas vainas que habían encontrado regadas por todo el fondo del lago, pero a diferencias de esas, estas tenían una especie de conductos abultados que le recordaban a un cordón umbilical. Siguió con la vista la línea de los conductos hasta que estos acabaron en un abultamiento verdiazul con aspecto aceitoso. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que aquello era un abdomen del tamaño de una vaca. El cuerpo de la criatura era más delgado y tenía dos brazos más que el resto de los gúls, también era lo más feo que había visto en su vida. Michael sintió como se le erizaba el cabello de la nuca mientras esa cosa giraba la cabeza hacia donde estaban ellos. Estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no le había visto. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, como un perro olfateando el aire. No pudo evitar pensar que si existía el infierno, probablemente hubiera una de esas en cada caseta del jardín. Descendió todo lo despacio que pudo y miró a sus dos compañeras pálido y con el rostro perlado de sudor frío.

—Salgamos que aquí cagando leches.

Ninguna de ellas quiso preguntar qué era lo que había visto.

***

La descripción que Michael les relató hizo correr la imaginación de muchos. Quedaba claro que se trataba de una imagen grotesca, un ser cebado con carne humana que se alimentaba de las vainas, chupando con la misma avidez que un infante se pega al pecho de su madre o un vampiro al cuello de su víctima. Era un engendro salido del mismo imaginario colectivo que había creado la gran mayoría de las pesadillas adultas de los presentes. No era lo mismo estar aterrorizado a los ocho que a los veinticuatro. De adulto era peor, había más material con el que trabajar, más madera que echar al fuego de la hoguera de lo nefasto. Una reina gúl deformada, la depredadora apex de la cadena, era buen caldo de cultivo para futuros terrores nocturnos.

—Hemos encontrado a mamá —resumió Caleb con soltura.

Ethan levantó la cabeza y miró a Michael. Mientras escuchaba su relato sólo había tenido un pensamiento recurrente en su cabeza. Su hermano. Estaba convencido que se encontraba en alguna de las vainas, siendo válvula de sustento para aquella «mamá» tan poco cariñosa con los que no eran de su especie.

—¿Viste a Erin? —pregunto mortalmente serio, su cabeza repleta de imágenes, de recuerdos que atesoraba en compañía de su hermano. Sabía que le quería mucho, pero no sabía que no tenía límite en cuanto a lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él. Michael clavó la mirada en el suelo y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ethan sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

—Pero puede que estuviera allí, las vainas estaban empañadas, no se veía bien el interior de la mayoría...

Hubo un momento de solemnidad que pasaría a los anales de la historia —al menos la de los presentes— como «aquella vez que comprendí que no éramos el ombligo del mundo». Alguien sollozaba en un rincón y algunos habían perdido la valentía encontrada. Por su parte, Ethan estaba perdiendo de nuevo la paciencia. Prueba de ello era la furia con la que sujetaba el cigarrillo que se estaba fumando. Desde su posición, atrincherados entre los vehículos, veían pasearse con soltura y sinvergüenza al enemigo, en un desfile constante de ruidos asquerosos y olor a podrido. Ross tenía ambas manos asidas alrededor de su brazo derecho. Miraba un punto perdido del horizonte. Había un chorretón de suciedad en su mejilla. Ethan lo frotó con el dedo pulgar.

—Estaba pensando... —murmuró Ross en voz baja.

—¿En qué?

Ross giró su rostro hacia él, los ojos muy abiertos. Sus manos apretaron con más fuerza su brazo mientras hablaba.

—Una vez vi un documental. Había unos hombres que necesitaban controlar una población grande de monos. Eran animales peligrosos, mordían y atacaban. Entonces hicieron algo para mantenerlos a raya, entretenidos, mientras los cazaban a tiros y con trampas.

—¿El qué?

—Fuego. Un círculo de fuego para encerrarlos.

¿Funcionaría? ¿Mataría a algunos de ellos? Por el momento sabían que meterles un tiro en la cabeza era más que suficiente, pero no habían probado otras formas de mandarles al infierno del que había salido. Era viable. Diablos, era más que viable. Había dentro de ellos mucho líquido, vivían en ese medio. Ethan no sabía hasta donde el agua y la falta de ella podrían afectar a los gúls, pero agua y fuego eran una combinación explosiva. Se odiaban a muerte y en aquel lecho había suficiente material para una quema. La madera podrida de bajo el agua se estaba secando a una velocidad asombrosa, como si hubiesen estrujado hasta la última gota que la había cubierto. Si pudiesen hacer un fuego, uno lo suficientemente grande para mantenerlos ocupados, algunos de ellos podría llegar hasta la Iglesia, entrar dentro y matar a la reina. Si Caleb tenía razón y su mente funcionaba como la de una colmena, al quedarse sin reina caerían como moscas, serían más débiles, objetivos más sencillos de aplacar. Se levantó y le tendió una mano a Ross.

—Tu hermano ha tenido una idea —le dijo a Gabe instantes antes de que todos se girasen debido al estruendo que se acercaba por la carretera.

Si su furgoneta a Ethan le parecía fea, vieja y maloliente, entonces lo que llegaba desde la lejanía bien pudiera ser su hermana mayor todavía más vieja y fea. Era un monstruo de Frankenstein que parecía haber sido construido por alguien con pocas dotes artísticas y mucho tiempo libre para emplearlo en tonterías. La parte delantera había sido soldada a la trasera. Cada puerta era de un color y modelo diferente y alguien, con demasiada alma patria, había dibujado una bandera norteamericana sobre el capó del vehículo. Frente al volante el señor Murphy, de copiloto Dana y su escopeta, y detrás, con cara de pasmado, viajaba el hijo del dueño de la gasolinera local junto a su padre. El engendro mecánico soltó un petardo de humo por el tubo de escape y detuvo su andadura a escasos metros de ellos. En seguida los Murphy se apresuraron a hacer una reunión donde no hubo ni un solitario abrazo, antes de que el padre de Reese les llamase a todos haciendo gestos con la mano. La parte trasera de la furgoneta venía cargada de varias latas de carburante que harían las delicias de cualquier incendiario. Ethan y Ross se miraron y el último sonrió escuetamente. ¿Sería posible que por fin les hubiese dejado de mirar un tuerto?

***

Frank Junior había devuelto toda la comida ingerida el día anterior a los pies de Reese, un poco más y el revuelto de huevos habría terminado sobre sus zapatillas deportivas. Nadie se había molestado a preguntarle si estaba bien o pasarle un pañuelo. Reese y él se miraron y después Junior clavó sus ojos de porcino en las manos entrelazadas y se alejó de allí con un «maricones» que no agitó ni el viento alrededor de los interpelados. En cualquier otra situación Joel habría abierto su pico de oro para dejar a Frank en ridículo, pero esta no era cualquier situación y Ethan observó, con orgullo, que por una vez Joel no deseaba ser el centro de atención del show. Miraba, al igual que muchos, la Iglesia mientras el señor Murphy les relataba a todos con su voz grave y ahumada, el tabaco parecía haber dejado su impronta personal en ella, como habían sobrevivido al ataque, regresado por la carretera hasta la gasolinera de Frank, y que a Dana —«para eso es más lista que yo»— se le había ocurrido que tal vez un «poco» de fuego no vendría mal en tal situación. Su presencia había sido como la bajada de un ángel a besar el suelo. Ahora lo único que necesitaban era que todos siguiesen el plan al pie de la letra. Un grupo para calentar el ambiente, otro para mantener ocupados a los indeseables invitados y uno más para hacer una visita de cortesía a mamá.

—Esto va ser como cuando montamos las fiestas del cuatro de julio en el setenta y ocho ¿eh, Reggie?

El interpelado por el señor Murphy, un hombre enjuto y cano, sonrió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. De su camisa pendía una tarjeta que le reconocía como el bibliotecario local. Con voz suave y baja empezó a relatar la increíble —pero accidental e improvisada— pirotecnia que casi había quemado la plaza del Ayuntamiento en aquel glorioso setenta y ocho con olor a hierba fresca y perfume de mujer. Su inspirador discurso trajo algunas risas mientras los presentes se iban preparando para lo que Michael había denominado «hora cero; la batalla final». Sabiéndose observados trabajaban a contratiempo, fabricando una barrera de pesadas latas llenas de apestoso carburante. Los gúls, algunos de ellos a la vista, se paseaban guardando las distancias. Ethan notaba que miraban sus movimientos sin perder detalle, especialmente interesados por lo que cargaban con tanto afán. En aquellos momentos la niebla estaba en su punto más bajo, así que tenían unas vistas perfectas del enemigo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —le preguntó Joel preocupado.

—No, pero joder, es esto o nada —respondió Ethan antes de mirar a Ross a los ojos. Le entraron ganas de besarle en ese mismo momento, pero tenía los labios resecos y todo el mundo parecía estar mirándoles con cierto morbo, así que se contentó con agarrarle un momento la mano sudada e irse de allí antes de que se le ocurriese despedirse y convertir el momento en una escena lagrimosa de una película cualquiera.

No podía haber habido peor grupo de impresentables para aquel trabajo. Caleb, con su chupa de cuero y un cigarrillo en los labios, las gafas de sol —de esas que llamaban de aviador— pendían del cuello de su camiseta con pose sexy. Ey, estamos buenas y nuestro dueño lo está más, mojad las bragas, nenas. Michael, el pintas con aquel ridículo pañuelo a lo Rambo, mascando chicle con chulería. Gabe, con su bata de médico llena de sangre y cara de estar estreñido, el cabello pegado a la cabeza por el sudor. Lisa, llena de hollín con su increíble melena atada en una cola de caballo y medía sonrisa asomando a los labios. Y por último él, el pringado que había empezado aquel viaje con un trabajo de fin de carrera en mente, dos amigos, un hermano y una novia, y que llegaba al último capítulo con los cojones alterados, un par de canas y la arruga de la frente del tamaño del Gran Cañón. El Equipo A mata Gúls, esperaba que no le hubiese tocado el papel de Murdock. Si estuviesen en una típica comedia norteamericana, ahora estaría sonando el I Will Survive de Gloria Gaynor de fondo o tal vez el Eye of The Tiger que silbaba Michael mientras iban acercándose hasta la Iglesia.

—Michael, por amor de Dios, cállate —gruñó Gabe, y fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que Lisa apuntase con su arma a la cerradura de la puerta y la volase por los aires de un solitario tiro.

Ethan se giró para mirar la lengua de fuego que empezaba a extenderse en un círculo perfecto alrededor de ellos. Vislumbró a Reese, a Joel, a Ross, cerró un instante los ojos y luego miró al frente. Ni la descripción más precisa de Michael le habría preparado para lo que sus ojos encontraron en el interior de la Iglesia. Entre bancos derruidos, vitrales vacíos y una mesa de misas ruinosa, reinaba el verde. Las vainas se hacinaban en aquel incomodo espacio unas encima de otras, repletas de cuerpos frescos dispuestos a ser consumidos. Y en medio de todo ello, colgando del techo como una araña estaba ella, extendida en toda su anchura, observándoles con malicia. Un sudor frío lamió su nuca y pelotas y tuvo que obligarse a penetrar allí dentro a golpe de disparo, acertando en todo aquello que se podía de por medio. ¿Su misión? Mantener a Caleb despejado para que pudiese disparar en la cabeza a Mamá. Los gúls se movían a una distancia prudencial de ellos, rodeando a su Reina como fieles y serviciales lacayos. Bajaban en pequeños grupos y les atacaban tratando de dispersarlos para complicarles el trabajo. Ethan disparaba una y otra vez, sin tregua, con las manos adoloridas de lo fuerte que sujetaba el arma. Y no, su vida no estaba pasando a cámara lenta por delante de sus ojos; solo las equivocaciones, las malas decisiones, las pérdidas de tiempo, los fracasos, Erin. Su corazón se aceleró cuando divisó a su hermano dentro de una de las vainas más próximas a la reina. Estaba dormido, flotando apaciblemente dentro de aquel liquido. Trató de abrirse paso por el centro, entre los bancos de rezo, disparando mientras Lisa le gritaba que parase. Cayó al suelo como lo había hecho antes, y otra vez tenía un gúl encima, forcejeando con él. Los demás estaban en iguales o peores aprietos. Michael y Gabe habían sido separados de los demás y sólo quedaba Lisa para defender la posición de Caleb. ¿Por qué no disparaba? Ethan quiso gritarle, insultarle, recriminarle, pero la voz no le salía. El gúl seguía ejerciendo presión sobre él, como si buscase aplastarle, mientras Ethan observaba a Caleb con el arma preparada. Sonó un disparo ensordecedor y la Reina chilló, pero no pasó nada más. El tiro había errado.

Las manos temblorosas de Caleb se estaban preparando para otro tiro a oscuras cuando sintió una mano grande y pesada posarse sobre su hombro.

—Déjaselo a un profesional.

Rick, sucio, herido y enfadado, había emergido de entre las sombras —¿o de entre los muertos?— cubierto por aquel líquido que hedía peor que cualquier bote sifónico de un club en plena hora punta. Le arrebató la escopeta a Caleb y Ethan rezó, como nunca había rezado en su vida, para que ese tiro no errase la trayectoria. Rick hincó una rodilla en el suelo, alzó la escopeta, apuntó y disparó. Lo siguiente que supo Ethan es que olía fatal y que estaba cubierto de algo que podría definir baba de gúl. El cuerpo de ella, quien había gritado una última vez, se desprendió del techo estallando al chocar contra el suelo, pringando todo a su alrededor. Sus hijos siguieron su ejemplo como en una cadena de piezas de domino. Pronto, la Iglesia se convirtió en una piscina de retos de gúls y Ethan se sintió como un pez más, nadando con los ojos cerrados sobre el suelo. Le dolía el cuerpo entero y le punzaban las sienes. Habría estado el resto del día en aquel letargo tan maravilloso de no ser porque escuchó la voz de su hermano.

—¿Ethan?

Los hermanos se miraron a los ojos. Ethan tratando de incorporarse con torpeza mientras Erin lloraba sentado dentro de aquella vaina hecha pedazos. Parecía como si acabase de despertarse de una larga siesta dentro de un ataúd. Ethan logró ponerse de pie con ayuda de Rick y corrió hasta su hermano, con las botas chapoteando dentro del líquido. Erin se echó a sus brazos y su hermano por fin pudo dejar salir toda la tensión acumulada desde la noche anterior. Se abrazó con fuerza a su menudo cuerpo, prometiéndose que nunca más iba a permitir que algo así le pasase —como si enfrentarse a monstruos fuese su pan de cada día— y hundió las manos entre las hebras del cabello de Erin, que se había vuelto completamente blanco.

A su espalda, Lisa le propinó un puñetazo a Rick en el pecho antes de agarrarle de la camisa de su uniforme y plantarle un beso en los labios que debía de saber a todo, menos a enjuague bucal.


	16. Epílogo

Dana Murphy empujó con fuerza la puerta del «Baile del Pollo», el bar-karaoke-pub-sala de baile de moda local, un sitio que tenía el country por bandera, a Elvis de patrón y una decoración recién salida de la película Grease. Joel sonrió sintiéndose como en casa y arrastró a Reese de la mano hasta dejarse caer sobre uno de los sofás de vinilo, riéndose mientras se quitaba las zapatillas para estirar los pies.

—¡Este sitio es de lo más hortera! ¡Me encanta! —exclamó recostándose de manera desvergonzada sobre el regazo del que ya había sido proclamado compañero sentimental oficial, es decir, novio.

La gente fue dispersándose entre las mesas, el suelo y la barra, haciendo suyo el espacio. La última persona en entrar fue Ethan, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano y la mano libre entrelazada con la de Ross. Miró con deseo las botellas de alcohol que había en el bar y sintió la necesidad de mojar el gaznate hasta decir basta. Nunca había sido un gran bebedor, pero en aquellos momentos ahogaría el cansancio en cualquier cosa. Por ello agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza al padre de Reese, cuando este le entregó el Santo Grial; una cerveza bien fresca. Se llevó la botella a la boca y bebió varios tragos rodeado de las risas de Joel y las quejas de Michel, quien exigía a Gabe que le reconociese como «un genio táctico de proporciones titánicas». Gabe le respondió que el Titanic había hecho aguas con un simple golpe de Iceberg, y se alejó de Michael dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. No comprendía que tenía que ver el barco aquel con los titanes de la cultura clásica.

Ethan se instaló en la barra y ayudó a su hermano a sentarse sobre uno de los taburetes de cuero rojo. Erin seguía teniendo cara de susto, con los ojos muy abiertos se abrazaba a sí mismo y parecía de lo más desubicado. Su hermano le pasó una mano por el cabello, mirando impresionado las hebras canas que cubrían su cabeza.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Erin negó con la cabeza.

—Sed —respondió en voz baja.

Caleb, quien también había pasado al otro lado de la barra, abrió algunas latas más de cerveza y las fue dejando sobre el mostrador para quien quisiera. Una de ellas acabo delante de Erin, quien miró a su hermano buscando aprobación antes de poner ambas manos alrededor de la lata y llevársela a los labios. Ethan frunció el ceño, como siempre, pero no comentó nada porque cuando iba a hacerlo, Ross le había pellizcado el codo.

—Es solo una cerveza.

Habían sobrevivido. Apestaban, algunos estaban heridos, todos agotados. Muchos cabeceaban sobre el mobiliario del local mientras Michael fardaba de su increíble pericia frente a Gabe, y Rick relataba cómo había sobrevivido al ataque del gúl en el bosque, como le habían arrastrado hasta las vainas y como había escapado de una de ellas gracias a que una bala perdida había perforado la capa exterior verde y le había permitido huir. Era un tipo con suerte, no como aquellos a los que no habían podido salvar. Había quienes habían muerto durante el ataque nocturno, otros, como un par de niños, no habían sobrevivido a la experiencia de las vainas. Ethan estaba seguro de que jamás olvidaría la imagen de Gabe arrodillado en el sucio suelo, tratando de realizar un masaje cardiorespiratorio a una niña no mayor de siete años. Los gúls se habían cobrado muchas vidas y, pese a toda aquella tragedia, Ethan pensaba en un cliché muy casual; la vida continua. Estaba convencido de que Pleasentville se recuperaría de aquello, después de todo, como habían dicho un par de señoras; «cosas peores trajeron los comunistas». Qué gran verdad. Además todavía no acababa el verano y había un festival que preparar. Pero antes necesitaban un nuevo alcalde, el que tenían había terminado trinchado en el pecho con su propio rastrillo mientras trataba de escapar de los gúls la noche anterior. Habían encontrado su cuerpo en el jardín delantero de la casa de su amante. Su mujer, que no parecía muy afectada por el hecho, no solo había sobrevivido, sino que además se había autoproclamado alcaldesa en funciones. Realmente Pleasentville era un sitio peculiar.

Alzó la cabeza y observó las fotografías que decoraban las paredes de detrás de la barra; panorámicas del pueblo, concursos de pesca, la elección de Miss Cosecha del Año, una barbacoa, un grupo de amigos en los años cincuenta, una instantánea del lago... Recuerdos que el dueño de aquel sitio había atesorado, formando un mapa histórico y amablemente añejo de un pueblo que había estado maldito por sus aguas. Caleb también las observaba, bebiendo despacio su cerveza.

—Estos pueblos... —sonrió —. Se parecen mucho los unos a los otros. Las mismas caras, las mismas casas, incluso las mismas historias. Al final todas parecen sacadas de una fotocopiadora. No me malentendáis; me gusta visitarlos, explorar, escuchar los cuentos de viejas, pero ¿sabéis una cosa?

Se giró hacia ellos, bebió de su lata y les miró uno por uno, hasta terminar en Erin, a quien sonrió y guiñó el ojo.

—Hay una sola cosa que no soporto de ellos.

—¿Cuál?

—Los malditos monstruos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final de esta aventura. Cuando Blue Ghoul vio por primera vez la luz del sol fue en el verano de 2014, una noche calurosa en un kiosko de helados, mientras Khay (Willow Morgan) y yo (Shyberian Hollow/Juli Strehl) vendíamos polos, refrescos y gominolas. Empezó siendo un desastre y posiblemente siga siéndolo, pero nos hemos divertido mucho escribiendola.
> 
> Este no es un Adiós al universo de Blue Ghoul, sólo un Hasta la Próxima, porque existe otra historia que recupera a algunos de los personajes de esta novela y presenta a otros nuevos. Queríamos daros las gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. A los lectores, nos hayan dejado o no comentarios. A los likes, kudos y follows en las distintas plataformas donde ha sido publicada esta novela. A los anons que nos han mandado preguntas a nuestro tumblr y a todo aquel que haya dedicado un poco de su tiempo libre a leerse nuestra historia. Agradecemos el apoyo y el cariño.
> 
> Para terminar anunciar que en breve, en cuanto hayamos terminado de escribir y pulir los primeros capítulos, comenzaremos a publicar una nueva historia de fantasía oscura. Podréis leerla tanto aquí, como en Tumblr, Amor Yaoi y posiblemente Wattpad.
> 
> Ya sabéis que para cualquier duda, pregunta, tomate, critica, comentario o lo que sea, nos podéis encontrar con preferencia en Tumblr en este blog: http://evilfingers.tumblr.com/ o en nuestra cuenta de Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/evilfingers80/
> 
> Muchas gracias a tod@s y esperamos seguir contando con vuestro apoyo en futuras historias.
> 
> Un enorme abrazo.
> 
> Evil Fingers.


End file.
